Sengoku Crescendo
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Hideyoshi n'est plus, la paix règne à travers le Japon. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Autant en profiter, on verra après ! Véritable épopée, beaucoup de personnages  anime/jeu  et donc beaucoup de yaoi, du KoMasa-centric, du ChikaNari, etc. Lemons.
1. It's time to take a rest

**Auteur:** Miss Kazu

**Pairing:** Plusieurs, Kojuro/Masamune pour l'instant.

**Genre: **Romance/Aventure.

**Rating:** Mature (Citrons à profusion !)

**Résumé:** Toyotomi Hideyoshi est vaincu, un cessé le feu national est lancé. Ainsi prit fin l'ère où un grand général crût seulement en la force, et où ses sujets avaient des vues sur le pays et sur le monde. En attendant que les épées soient à nouveau brandies pour la conquête du pays du soleil levant, le peuple profite de ce bref moment de paix, attendant patiemment les cris de guerre. Commençons d'abord par la paix et voyons quand cette dernière s'achèvera.

**Note:** Je me base surtout d'après l'anime et malheureusement, je ne peux pas ajouter certains éléments du jeu vidéo ou du manga qui seraient contradictoires et donc du coup, il est normal que certaines choses puissent vous paraître décalées ;_; Je me demande si j'aurais l'occasion du coup d'ajouter Mitsunari et Ieyasu mais bon, on verra bien comment s'enchaîneront les choses ! En espérant que cela vous fera plaisir ! ;)

**SPOILERS **si vous n'avez pas vu au moins la saison 2.

Au passage je n'avais jamais entrepris une fanfiction aussi longue mais cette série en vaut vraiment la peine, alors encouragez moi de toutes vos forces !

Merci infiniment à Marie et à Chloé pour la correction ! o/

Les fautes restantes m'appartiennent, les pensées sont en italique.

Et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p>La rosée du matin s'était éparpillée sur le champ qu'il cultivait, il était tôt et lui était déjà debout, en train de s'entraîner. Masamune le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir un tel homme de main, un Œil droit aussi compétent, fidèle et loyal. De la chance qu'on lui ait offert ce serviteur aux qualités multiples alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Tout comme Kojuro, il aurait du s'entraîner ce matin là jusqu'à tremper son kimono de sueur. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, pas alors que ses paupières étaient lourdes, accablées par sa fatigue mentale. Pour une fois son corps allait très bien si on oubliait deux ou trois petites marques à l'entraînement, rien de bien grave, le Dragon borgne était conscient qu'il fallait se risquer au tranchant de sa propre lame lorsque l'on désirait perfectionner son art de combattre. C'était... Comme un calligraphe qui ne se prenait jamais d'encre sur les doigts.<p>

Ouvrant son œil intact, Masamune observa la pièce, vide de toute autre présence. Il inspira longuement et expira de même. Si lourd... Alors que l'atmosphère semblait si paisible. Il n'y avait pas de guerres pour l'occuper ces derniers temps, ce qui lui avait permis de réfléchir à de nouvelles stratégies. Il comptait bien être le plus grand daimyo du Japon, et ça ne se ferait pas les bras croisés. Toutefois, il devait encore parfaire quelques aspects de ses théories, ce qui revenait à appeler Kojuro.

Si son armée était aussi redoutable, c'était bien parce qu'il était là aussi, à protéger ses arrières comme s'il était l'autre face de la pièce unique qu'ils formaient. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles, c'était connu. Masamune n'avait jamais douté de sa loyauté à son égard. Rejetant la couverture qui le surplombait et venant s'asseoir en tailleur, il lui semblait impossible que son Œil droit le trahisse un jour. Il était la seule personne en qui Masamune avait une confiance et une foi absolues. On pourrait tout dire au sujet de Katakura Kojuro, pour lui, ça ne serait que des blasphèmes, de la jalousie.

Un autre soupir. Le jeune chef d'Ôshû se leva finalement à son rythme, il était encore très tôt, beaucoup de soldats dormaient encore. Il fallait dire que le saké avait coulé à flot la veille, une chance qu'il tienne plutôt bien l'alcool.

Pendant ce temps, Kojuro continuait de pourfendre l'air à coups de sabre plus rapides à chaque fois qu'il frappait dans le vide. Il avait besoin d'évacuer son énergie de guerrier, surtout quand la paix était omniprésente. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui le forçait à se surpasser dés qu'il était question d'entraînement. Peut-être réfléchissait-il trop, ou était-il seulement habitué à être parfaitement prêt face à toute situation. Si lui devinait les bonnes stratégies à adopter, le monde entier avait du mal à percer la sévérité de son visage. Aucune faille, même quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de son chef. Hanbei... Kojuro ferma les yeux un instant. Le soleil timide effleurait son visage de ses rayons. Il avait été plus franc et brillant lorsqu'il avait affronté cet homme masqué. Son seul regret vis à vis de lui était de ne pas l'avoir affronté au meilleur de sa forme, l'Œil droit aurait ainsi pu fièrement venger toutes les inquiétudes que cet homme avait pu faire naître chez son jeune maître. Mais non, ça n'avait pas été possible malgré sa colère. Hanbei était au seuil de la mort déjà, il n'avait fait que le précipiter vers sa chute.

_Au moins, il y a un point positif. L'armée de Masamune sama a tenu le coup face à une aussi rude bataille._

Il n'en avait pas douté, seulement, ils n'avaient jamais été encerclés de la sorte. Il aurait été présomptueux de dire qu'avec lui ils auraient gagné facilement, ce n'était pas vrai. Kojuro aurait seulement fait en sorte de ne perdre aucun homme au combat. Le minimum au pire. Parce qu'il avait déjà appris à son maître la douleur de perdre quelque chose de précieux.

Alors que son sabre gravé de sa loyauté envers Brahma et son Seigneur épousait l'air brutalement et le scindait, il se rappela de la prise d'Ôshû. Masamune avait été gravement blessé, son bras droit en sang et sa main entaillée jusqu'à l'os... Sa pire erreur, il avait été incapable de protéger ses arrières correctement. À cause de lui, Masamune avait bien failli ne plus jamais porter de sabre. Sa vie aurait été un bien piètre sacrifice en échange de sa faute, cependant, sa mort aurait eu un autre but éducatif. Apprendre au daimyo d'Ôshû que cette victoire avait été lourde de conséquences pour eux. Il ne l'avait pas écouté et avait brûlé de toute son ardeur, de toute sa splendeur au combat. Mais beaucoup de leurs hommes avaient péri. Pour la gloire de leur Seigneur. Tous les défunts de leur armée pouvaient reposer en paix.

Masamune avait appris ce que cela faisait de perdre en obtenant la victoire. Sa mort n'était que la conclusion de cette leçon et le Dragon borgne aurait du assister son seppuku. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait tranché le poignard destiné à son cœur. Il n'avait pas montré l'ampleur de sa colère parce que ses soldats étaient présents dans la chambre de Kojuro également. Mais sa pupille lui avait dit clairement que s'il mourrait aussi stupidement, il irait jusqu'en Enfer pour le ramener et le tuer lui-même en personne. La colère avait fait vibrer son œil, mais c'était son poing qui était parti à la place. Son poing blessé, la joue de Kojuro l'avait rencontré de plein fouet. Tout deux avaient eu mal, mais tout deux avaient appris.

Avec du recul, Kojuro put en sourire. Son maître était exceptionnel, il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer la chance qu'il avait de servir un aussi honorable daimyo. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment puni, il répondait juste _Don't worry, Kojuro_, et le laissait avec un crime non châtié sur les épaules. Il l'aurait bien mérité pourtant, même pour son propre bien, on ne menaçait pas son maître en levant le sabre vers lui. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre moyen pour calmer la fougue de Masamune et l'empêcher de risquer sa vie.

**- Tu as l'air bien pensif, Kojuro.**

L'Œil droit se retourna vers l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Masamune, adossé contre l'un des piliers en bois du passage extérieur de la maison. Kojuro rangea son sabre.

**- Masamune sama.**

**- Ça faisait un moment que tu n'attaquais plus, un souci ?**

**- Non, mon Seigneur, je pensais au bon vieux temps.**

Une réponse qui fit sourire Masamune qui s'assit sur l'esplanade boisée, invitant d'un geste de tête son bras droit à venir. Ce dernier obéit naturellement et vint s'asseoir prés de lui.

**- Je pensais être le seul à qui cela arrivait.**

**- Vous repensez souvent au passé ?**

**- Yep, on a passé du bon temps avant d'arriver jusqu'à Ôshû tous ensemble.**

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kojuro. Un sourire chaleureux, l'homme si fort, aussi admiré qu'honoré par les ennemis avait un cœur d'enfant sur certains aspects. Qu'il était bon de gagner les batailles avec les amis, ce n'était jamais simple mais avec lui pour chef, les hommes avaient l'impression qu'une guerre pouvait être une véritable _party_.

**- Ça te fait sourire ?**

**- Oui, vous restez si humain malgré tout ce qui peut arriver.**

Masamune fit une moue intriguée. Il savait que Kojuro avait fait en sorte de ne pas le traiter de gamin maintenant. Il le maternait d'une certaine façon parce qu'il le connaissait depuis l'enfance. Au moindre petit souci, le petit Masamune courait dans les jupons de son serviteur. Il avait pleuré plusieurs fois dans ses kimonos, il avait eu des caprices tolérés ou non. Il n'était plus un enfant, cette image avait été radicalement déchirée en son esprit. Ses soldats prenaient soin de lui, Kojuro encore plus que tous les autres, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il avait besoin d'être assisté toujours tout le temps ! Il était un homme, un chef ! C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait frappé si fort après sa tentative de seppuku. _" Tu vas encore me prendre longtemps pour un gosse ? " _lui avait-il dit. Il avait compris à ce moment-là pourquoi il ne voulait plus être un enfant aux yeux de Kojuro. Puisque son bras avait été sérieusement endommagé, alors son serviteur serait et son œil, et son bras droits.

**- Tu me reproches cette "humanité" pourtant.**

**- Seulement quand vous vous emportez trop au cœur de la bataille.**

**- Umpf.**

Le Dragon borgne ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner. Il lui accordait ce point-là.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment comme si rien n'avait d'importance et qu'ils n'étaient que deux hommes normaux Deux hommes séparés par une distance respectable. Au final Masamune l'avait mis au parfum concernant ses prochaines intentions. Il allait remettre un peu d'ordre dans la région avant de repartir pour un nouveau tour du Japon. Et cette fois-ci, il croiserait le fer avec le vieux Shimazu perdu à l'extrême Sud. Une fois cela fait, il retournerait sur les terres chaudes de Takeda. Il écraserait ce cher Sanada Yukimura sans pitié et le laisserait en vie si l'humeur l'y aidait. Kojuro savait qu'il le laisserait en vie, s'il ne le faisait pas, lui-même interviendrait et ferait de son mieux pour le raisonner. Masamune gardait en son cœur une reconnaissance vis à vis du clan Takeda depuis qu'ils avaient recueilli leurs hommes blessés, le Seigneur d'Ôshû y compris. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité entre leurs clans, seulement une fière rivalité. C'était mieux ainsi.

**- Je vais te laisser à présent.**

**- Bien**.

Masamune se releva et s'étira un temps, faisant retomber les manches de son kimono. Il avait l'air d'un chat comme ça, un chat prêt à aller se dégourdir les griffes comme Kojuro l'avait fait. Cela devenait urgent... Le jeune chef d'Ôshû partit s'entraîner un long moment. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit, d'oublier un temps soit peu la présence même de Kojuro au sein de son clan. Quand il était là, tout allait bien. Tout était en ordre, sans lui, les troupes étaient tristes. Katakura Kojuro était le meilleur ami des troupes de Date, il n'avait rien d'un serviteur traditionnel hormis la loyauté. Cet homme avait toujours été libre, Masamune ne le retenait pas.

Il avait craqué une fois. C'était comme maintenant, son cœur battait sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Sauf que ce jour-là, il ne donnait pas de coups de sabre dans le vent, non, il avait frappé son bras droit parce qu'en plus d'avoir voulu se suicider, il avait dit un tas de bêtises. Son poing lui avait fait mal quand il avait percuté sa joue, mais peut-être pas autant que la colère qui mordait son cœur. Il s'était rendu compte que Kojuro était important, pas uniquement pour son intellect et ses capacités hors normes de stratège, de combattant. Il lui apportait quelque chose d'infiniment plus humain, comme la chaleur d'un soutien permanent. Masamune avait maîtrisé ses nerfs, mais voir Kojuro légèrement dénudé avait fait vibrer sa pupille. Apercevoir son torse à ce moment-là avait été gênant, peut-être parce qu'il était énervé, peut-être parce que Kojuro lui montrait sa faiblesse... Et il avait refusé de le voir faible. Le nouveau chef d'Ôshû s'était rasséréné alors que son Œil droit rajusta son kimono et le félicita pour ce succès. Ils avaient fait la fête ensuite et la plupart de ses hommes avaient fini saouls sur le plancher. Lui aussi avait bu plus que d'habitude, Masamune en avait eu besoin. L'image de Kojuro le tourmentait encore, il avait voulu la noyer. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'était mis à ressentir un nouveau feu en lui, un mélange venant de toutes les liqueurs qu'il avait bues. Son adolescence. Frustrée. Les bras de cet homme qui l'avait accueilli. Le petit pleurait, il s'était calmé au chaud. Il avait chaud tout de suite, il était impulsif. Il avait été le rejoindre et l'avait puni à sa façon. Lui appartenir...

Une seule fois. Le lendemain avait été rude et Masamune n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit. Dès que cette pensée lui revenait, le Dragon borgne s'entraînait pour la refouler. Il était un homme calme qui pouvait endosser cela. Il avait été fier de lui avoir prouver qu'il n'était plus un enfant, que son corps n'était plus le même. Par contre il fut vexé de découvrir que c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Kojuro ne le consolait plus en le prenant dans ses bras, il se contentait de bonnes paroles maintenant, de mots justes et... d'effleurements. Quelques fois ils en avaient reparlé mais aucun d'eux n'approfondissait le sujet. Ils savaient tous les deux quels sentiments honorables ils partageaient. Un lien pur et puissant impossible à détruire.

Entraînement terminé, la brise commençait à lui donner froid à cause de la sueur. Une bonne source en guise de bain avec quelques uns de ses hommes de main, voilà une nouvelle occasion de rire avec eux et de partager leurs petits secrets de guerriers, notamment quand et où certaines marques gravées en leurs corps avaient été faites.

**- Eh guys, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps d'honorer une promesse ?**

**- Laquelle chef ?**

**- Vous vous souvenez de Chôsokabe Motochika, right ?** Ses compagnons acquiescèrent.

**- N'avait-il pas parlé de faire la fête tous ensemble une fois Hideyoshi vaincu ?**

**- Oh mais...**

**- Bien sûr ! Ça veut dire qu'on va à Shikoku ? !**

**- Non, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Ôshû pour l'instant, à la place, nous allons montrer notre hospitalité !**

**- Ouais !**

**- Eh Yatsu, envoie tout de suite une missive au Démon des Mers de l'Ouest ! Dis lui qu'il nous ramène du poisson rare.**

**- Tout de suite mon Seigneur !**

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, Masamune inspira profondément les vapeurs d'eau chaude. Affronter Hideyoshi avait été bénéfique au moins sur ce plan, il avait rencontré un homme qu'il estimait beaucoup. Chôsokabe Motochika était comme lui, son vrai reflet dans le miroir avec son œil gauche manquant. Deux borgnes, une amitié. Ils avaient fait une belle cavale vers Osaka il y a peu pour enterrer le règne de Hideyoshi. Il aurait été dommage de profiter de l'ivresse de l'après-guerre seuls, autant inviter leurs alliés. Kojuro n'y voyait pas d'obstacle, il se demandait quelle réponse Motochika leur donnerait. Ce dernier protégeait une île tout entière avec ses troupes, il était possible que Môri Motonari profite de son absence pour l'attaquer. L'Œil droit du Dragon borgne ne pouvait pas en dire plus puisqu'il ne connaissait pas spécialement Môri, il savait seulement qu'il était un tacticien particulièrement cruel et sans émotions apparentes.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre... Une attente que Masamune comptait passer à perfectionner sa future prise du Japon, avec son plus fidèle allié, cela allait de soi.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous ait plu ^^<p>

Je tiens à préciser que cette série me tient vraiment à cœur et que je souhaite à tout prix voir arriver sur nos terres le dernier jeu sorti uniquement au Japon (Sengoku Basara 3: Utage). Il n'y a pas trente-six façons d'y parvenir, il faut faire monter le succès de Sengoku Basara en dehors des frontières japonaises. Alors si vous aussi vous souhaitez faire un petit geste et que vous aimez également cette série, s'il vous plait, écrivez une petite fanfiction dessus ! Si on s'y met tous, on peut y arriver ! ;D

Il est bon de garder espoir, et puis j'ai foi en vous alors... Merci de me lire et de prendre en considération ces quelques lignes :)


	2. Unpleasant Nightmare

**Note:** On est toujours avec Masamune et Kojuro pour le moment, avec un peu d'angst ~ /!\ Passage hot pouvant choquer les âmes les plus sensibles /!\

* * *

><p>Il avait mis son âme entre ses mains dès la première fois qu'il lui avait dit <em>" Tu protègeras mes arrières "<em> . C'était devenu le devoir de Kojuro depuis leur première bataille ensemble. Coordination et invincibilité étaient leurs critères au combat. Le soir suivant l'écriture de la lettre destinée à Chôsokabe était arrivé lentement. Tout paraissait suspendu pour l'éternité quand la paix régnait. Une pendule arrêtée comme la vie de Masamune... Qu'était capable un homme dont le manteau était couvert de sang hors des guerres ? Il s'activait autrement en se perfectionnant dans le maniement de ses six griffes par exemple, ou en aidant son Œil droit à cultiver les champs. Ça n'avait l'air de rien comme ça mais labourer un champ était très physique aussi et demandait une minutie que le jeune chef d'Ôshû avait du mal à garder à la longue.

La nuit était tombée sans incident. _Alright_, tout allait bien. Masamune n'était pas assez fatigué pour aller se coucher directement, il préféra faire un détour par le jardin. Il savait que Kojuro y allait tous les soirs, comme pour aller dire bonne nuit à ses bébés pousses. Il devait s'y faire, cet homme avait d'autres petits à faire grandir que lui ! Cette pensée le fit sourire d'un air carnassier alors qu'il avait franchi les cloisons d'entrée. L'air frais du soir le fit frissonner mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à chercher quelque chose pour occuper son œil éveillé. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, pas même Kojuro. Umpf ! Le Dragon borgne fit le tour du passage extérieur de leur bâtisse puis revint à son point de départ, s'asseyant sur le sol en bois et s'appuyant contre un pilier. Il avait beau faire nuit, tout était visible d'ici grâce à la clarté de la lune. Elle était grande et ronde comme un œil s'il la plaçait entre son index et son pouce. Il se demanda un instant qui était en train de la regarder en ce moment comme lui, peut-être Kojuro, peut-être les pirates de Motochika, ou bien le jeune Tigre de Kai... Ah non lui devait être affalé dans son futon comme un bon enfant de son âge à cette heure-ci. La solitude lui fit du bien, sa respiration était calme et sereine et la vision magnifique, que demander de plus en temps de repos ?

_Je ne suis pas un si méchant samouraï, you see Itsuki ?_

Un doux sourire traversa ses lèvres. Itsuki, la petite fille qui maniait un marteau deux fois plus grand et lourd que sa petite carrure, obtenu par le Dieu du riz disait-elle. Elle était amusante et avait détesté les samouraï jusqu'à leur rencontre. Une enfant à qui il avait promis un monde meilleur. Dans tous les cas, le froid ambiant le recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui afin de préserver sa chaleur. Il avait envie de ce monde meilleur pour voir la joie sur le visage des gens qu'il aimait. Existait-il une meilleure raison pour se battre ? Masamune ferma son œil un instant.

Le monde qu'ils espéraient tous n'avait rien à voir avec l'ambiance noire de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil trop lourd pour être normal, c'était comme si on l'avait assommé pour l'empêcher d'assister à quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir. Toutes les boiseries de la pièce étaient assombries, comme le sol... Une cloison avait coulissé, laissant Kojuro entrer dans sa chambre. Masamune s'était mis sur ses gardes instantanément. Ce sourire... Jamais un sourire cruel n'aurait traversé le visage de son Œil droit, pas plus qu'une aura sombre et aussi menaçante ne se serait dégagée de lui ! Un espion ? Un assassin aurait tenté de l'approcher en se faisant passer pour lui ? Non...

_Ne me dis pas que tu es triste._

C'était ce que lui avait dit l'homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, sur un air faussement embêté. Triste ? ... Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Masamune le fixait toujours avec méfiance, se maîtrisant au maximum. Jamais il n'avait dû faire preuve d'un sang-froid plus fort. Il comprenait que cette cruauté sur le visage de son bras droit n'était pas la sienne mais celle d'une âme errante... Une âme qui dévorait celle de quelqu'un qui lui plaisait pour ensuite habiter son corps. L'homme en qui il croyait était mort. Si son visage se montrait imperturbable et que tout dans son attitude laissait présager une éventuelle riposte, sa propre vie semblait l'avoir quittée. Il était anéanti.

**- Rah ! !**

Assez ! Il revint à la réalité, il s'était simplement assoupi devant la lune, tout cela n'avait jamais existé, ses ongles griffaient inutilement le plancher tout comme son corps tremblotait pour rien. Il avait crié en se réveillant tant cette douleur devait le quitter tout de suite avec ses sueurs froides !

**- Masamune sama !**

Kojuro ? Le jeune leader d'Ôshû tourna le visage à l'entente de son nom.

**- K... Kojuro ? ...**

Son Œil droit se précipita vers lui alors qu'il était en train de s'occuper de ses petites plantes. Il n'avait plus son manteau habituel, pourqu... Oh... Il lui servait de couverture, Kojuro n'avait pas osé le réveiller... ?

**- Mon Seigneur, vous allez bien ?**

Quelle question, son stratège fut surpris de voir le sourire de son maître aussi crispé, tout comme ce voile humide dans son œil gauche. Des années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état. Masamune se sentit personnellement mis à nu par ce regard aussi innocent qu'inquiet. Il attrapa le col de Kojuro avec hargne et l'attira à lui.

**- Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur...** lui dit-il avant de venir lui voler un baiser qu'il rendrait sauvage, goûter à ses lèvres qu'il n'avait plus chéries depuis si longtemps. Son éternel Œil droit étouffa un petit gémissement de surprise contre ses lèvres mais n'opposa aucune résistance, il répondit simplement à sa passion et le laissa dévorer sa bouche. Vu avec quelle force Masamune appuyait sur le col de son kimono, Kojuro le prit comme une question de vie ou de mort pour son jeune maître. Plus le Dragon borgne léchait, mordait et possédait ses lèvres et plus il se sentit affaibli, il en avait tellement besoin... Il y mettait tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage que même Kojuro ne resta pas stoïque bien longtemps face à la langue de son Seigneur. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ce n'était pas un moment de tendresse. Même si ses bras avaient eu envie de l'enlacer, il n'en fit rien. Il fallait que Masamune dégage tout ce qui venait de le mettre dans cet état. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent avec passion, le leader d'Ôshû voulait goûter à son homme de main vivant. A bout de souffle, le jeune Dragon borgne descella leurs lèvres humides et repoussa son bras droit pour venir lever les yeux au ciel, les gardant fermés alors que sa respiration était saccadée comme jamais. Il reprenait sa respiration dans la souffrance, la peine...

**- Masamune sama...**

Masamune rouvrit sa paupière close peu après, regardant Kojuro pour se calmer. Qu'il reste loin de lui encore quelques instants, qu'ils se regardent simplement. Ils communiquaient et se comprenaient sans rien dire. S'il avait su qu'un cauchemar le mettrait dans cet état, Kojuro l'aurait réveillé en douceur et l'aurait prié de regagner sa propre chambre. Seulement il avait eu l'air si paisible d'abord, le visage tourné vers l'astre lunaire... Il s'était promis de le ramener une fois son inspection jardinière terminée. En attendant, son Seigneur devrait se contenter de son humble manteau.

**- Quels démons ont pu vous plonger dans un tel effroi mon Seigneur ?**

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, du moins, Masamune ne l'entendit pas comme telle. Le chef d'Ôshû étira un petit sourire en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il était faible, son regard exigeait un remontant comme seul Kojuro pouvait le lui donner. Très bien, son Œil droit vint à lui et fit ce qu'ils n'avaient plus fait depuis une éternité. Ses bras l'enlacèrent pour le consoler, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait pour l'enfant qu'avait été Masamune. Malgré l'effroi, il était si chaud entre ses bras... Ah cette chaleur... Déjà son manteau plus tôt, et maintenant son propriétaire. Le daimyo resta un moment sans rien faire hormis profiter de cette sensation si apaisante et agréable... La chaleur au cœur de la nuit, il la ressentait comme jamais auparavant.

**- Un démon... Un seul qui m'a pris ce que j'aimais. Je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit...**

Kojuro inspira à la réponse de son maître. Oui, ils ne perdraient plus personne et Masamune connaissait sa pensée. Ils se l'étaient déjà assez promis comme ça. Non, le Dragon borgne ne voulait plus jamais perdre son Œil droit. Il comptait bien plus que cela. Après un temps, Masamune lui rendit son étreinte sans force. Cela l'avait tellement secoué qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. La chaleur de Kojuro avait été plus forte que le souvenir écœurant laissé par ce cauchemar. Il avait peur de perdre ses hommes, si l'un d'eux manquait, plus rien n'allait, leur victoire serait en deuil. C'était leur sentiment collectif, mais plus personnellement, Masamune craignait surtout de perdre l'homme qu'il exposait le plus à la mort. Si tout le monde le visait lui, désirait sa tête, il fallait obligatoirement l'affaiblir... Et s'en prendre à Kojuro était le meilleur moyen. Il serait toujours l'obstacle entre Masamune et ceux qui souhaitaient sa tête.

La respiration de son jeune maître s'était calmée et se faisait entendre comme un léger ronronnement. Kojuro ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui venait de se passer, il se releva et le prit dans ses bras afin de le ramener dans sa chambre. Á cet instant, il avait un visage enfantin, dépourvu de colère et paisible. Seuls ses doigts restèrent crispés sur son manteau. Tant pis, Kojuro le récupèrerait le lendemain. Il plaça Masamune dans son futon et le recouvrit.

**- Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour ne plus jamais vous effrayer, Masamune sama.**

Si tel était le désir de son maître, alors il ferait de son mieux pour ne plus lui causer de frayeurs. Il veilla sur lui aussi longtemps qu'il le put, toute la nuit s'il en avait été capable mais le sommeil contrecarra ses intentions et finit par l'endormir. Assis en tailleur, ce n'était pas une position reposante mais un samouraï pouvait le faire. Son sommeil léger était fait pour réagir immédiatement à la moindre attaque. Et ainsi, personne ne perturberait les rêves de Masamune pour le restant de la nuit.

La première chose que vit Masamune à son réveil fut son bras droit toujours endormi. Il fut stupéfait de le retrouver là, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé déjà la veille ? Oh... Oui, c'était vrai. Il s'était assoupi juste après ça comme une masse entre ses bras et Kojuro l'avait ramené ici. Il avait compris son trouble et l'avait veillé... Tss, c'était tout lui ça. Le Dragon borgne se redressa et poussa la couverture qui lui servait de cocon, libérant un peu son corps chaud et... revigoré. Il se mit à sourire en observant l'air sérieux et imperturbable de Kojuro alors que lui avait dormi comme un bébé. Sa présence sans doute lui avait fait de l'effet, il se sentait détendu et en forme. Son Œil droit finit par ouvrir les yeux après avoir entendu son Seigneur bouger.

**- Salut. Tu joues les veilleuses maintenant ?**

**- Je suis navré Masamune sama, je suis resté dans votre chambre sans vous demander l'autorisation.**

**- Don't worry, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais jamais venu ici.**

Kojuro ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement lui aussi... D'ordinaire, le Dragon borgne en serait resté là sur le sujet mais... Il l'avait perdu de nouveau cette nuit, une perte inconsciente qui lui avait fait comprendre le besoin qu'il avait. Le même besoin qui avait conduit son poing a frappé Kojuro par le passé. Masamune lui lança un regard plus féroce alors qu'un petit sourire fleurit à ses lèvres. Il se recoucha sur le côté, maintenant sa tête plus droite contre sa main et continua de l'observer.

**- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as fait.**

**- Je ne l'oublierai jamais mon Seigneur.**

Oh... Une réponse qui émoustilla le daimyo de ces terres. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le dos et fit signe à Kojuro d'approcher.

**- Viens sur moi.**

Le stratège fut surpris de recevoir un tel ordre mais lui obéit et vint au dessus de lui. Jusqu'où voulait-il qu'il aille ? Il avait du mal cette fois-ci à voir ce que désirait son maître. Ce n'était pas du sexe qu'il exigeait... Ni de la tendresse. Masamune le fixait de son iris intense sans émotion particulière. Il était en érection depuis son réveil, pas seulement à cause d'une réaction naturelle. Son corps sensible s'était enflammé quelques secondes parce que Kojuro était là et qu'il s'était imaginé un instant se retrouver avec lui dans ce futon. Le Dragon borgne écarta les pans de son kimono déjà défait et lui révéla son torse nu.

**- Regarde moi tel quel Kojuro...**

Malgré son calme, sa cage thoracique dénudée se levait et se rabaissait un peu plus rapidement. Les yeux de son Œil droit descendirent le long de son corps. Il tentait de rester stoïque mais une certaine douleur se lisait sur son visage. Masamune était heureux, il voyait clairement le désir monter en lui. Surtout lorsque son bras droit aperçut son fundoshi déformé par son excitation. Le jeune daimyo se savait cruel mais il en avait besoin... Besoin d'apprendre à son tour quelque chose à Kojuro. Ses mains coulèrent lentement jusqu'à ses cuisses.

**- S'il vous plait mon Seigneur...**

**- Qu'y-a-t-il Kojuro ?**

**- Demandez moi de me retirer...**

**- Non.**

Mais par contre, Masamune lui autorisa autre chose. Sans le prévenir, il se redressa et renversa son stratège sur le futon. Le Dragon borgne lui sourit de nouveau et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, écartant avec nonchalance les jambes. L'une de ses mains se faufila sous son sous-vêtement alors qu'il fixait toujours Kojuro droit dans les yeux. Il ressentait sous ses fesses la pression qu'il avait fait naître chez son bras droit et en frémit de plaisir.

**- Ça ne te plait pas ?** demanda Masamune en caressant plus franchement son sexe, frictionnant ses fesses sur le bas-ventre de Kojuro. Ce dernier soupira.

**- Vous avez votre réponse.**

Le tacticien afficha un faible sourire. Il s'interdisait d'agir parce qu'il se connaissait bien et ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Son Seigneur le provoquait, il ne devait pas faillir en lui cédant bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Le Dragon borgne fit la moue et passa ses mains sur le pantalon de son Œil droit, il avait envie de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait là tout de suite. Il l'entrouvrit et abaissa son fundoshi, caressant immédiatement la virilité tendue de Kojuro. L'œil unique de Masamune remonta sur son visage, il serrait les dents. Les doigts de son Seigneur le torturaient encore plus qu'auparavant maintenant qu'il jouait aussi directement avec son sexe.

**- Tu es déjà aussi dur...**

**- Masamune sama...**

**- Je ne veux aucune objection.**

Le leader d'Ôshû lui sourit d'un air plus taquin avant de venir embrasser son cou, de le lécher lentement comme s'il désirait le savourer, se souvenir à jamais du goût de sa peau. Tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire pour achever leurs désirs. Masamune avait envie de le chérir pour une fois, de lui montrer à sa façon qu'il tenait à lui par une sorte de pacte charnel. Bien sûr que Kojuro le savait mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le corps du jeune daimyo. Rapidement, il coula sur son corps et embrassa son torse au travers de son kimono, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver à l'objet de ses désirs. Masamune ne le fit pas attendre davantage et lécha ce membre qui le narguait de toute sa longueur, ses deux mains le caressèrent sans gêner sa petite langue curieuse. Kojuro l'observa en se contentant de ressentir le plaisir que lui offrait son maître. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, aucun homme n'aurait détesté cela, mais pour lui c'était différent encore... Ce n'était pas divin, il avait presque honte de recevoir un tel plaisir de la part de l'homme à qui il vouait sa vie. Ça aurait du être lui à sa place... Ses lèvres caressèrent sa peau la plus sensible, comme si le Dragon borgne hésitait à goûter ce fruit qu'il avait tant attendu. Au diable toute attente supplémentaire, Masamune le prit à pleine bouche et exerça de vifs et profonds va-et-vient sur son sexe, essayant de l'englober tout entier. Il n'y arrivait pas et ça l'énervait, son sexe était trop imposant pour sa petite bouche. Le jeune homme grogna contre sa chair qu'il frôla de ses crocs sans jamais les enfoncer. Non à la place, il se mit à la lécher avec soin, salivant dessus pour mieux la marquer en ancrant son iris féline dans les siennes. Lui faire une fellation l'excitait terriblement, à tel point qu'il dut se caresser lui-même pour calmer le feu qui brûlait sa propre érection. Kojuro se cambra légèrement, frémissant sous le plaisir, il n'avait pas besoin de le prévenir pour que son maître se rende compte qu'il allait se libérer. Plutôt impatient, Masamune s'appliqua pour resserrer ses joues sur son membre et continua son activité en relâchant de petits grondements. Il l'avait tant voulu... Quelques secondes de ce traitement et son Œil droit inonda sa bouche de sa liqueur blanchâtre en un doux râle, son visage rougi par le plaisir et sa respiration faiblement saccadée. Le chef d'Ôshû fut un peu surpris en recevant sa chaude semence mais l'avala sans rechigner. Tout ce qui venait de Kojuro avait été bon pour lui, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi ça serait différent maintenant. Et il devait avouer que son sperme n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

**- Ça suffit mon Seigneur.**

Masamune releva la tête vers lui alors que sa langue nettoyait sa virilité en reprenant ce qu'il n'avait pu avaler plus tôt. Après un petit soupir, il se redressa et s'assit en face de lui.

**- Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, right ?**

**- ... Masamune sama, il serait présomptueux de ma part d'y croire...**

**- Ah ?**

**- Je ne désire pas espérer une place qui n'est pas la mienne.**

**- Tss, mais tu crois en moi.**

**- Je vous croirai même après la mort.**

**- Alright.**

Le jeune chef d'Ôshû passa une main entre ses cheveux pour les remettre un peu plus en ordre malgré leur rébellion capillaire, puis il referma son kimono et retourna se coucher.

**- Masamune sama ?**

**- Tu peux te retirer.**

**- ...**

Kojuro remit ses vêtements en ordre puis quitta les lieux. Il laissa son manteau à son maître, au cas où il aurait besoin encore de sa présence un moment. Masamune ne le regarda pas partir, il se contenta de reprendre le vêtement de Kojuro et de le serrer contre lui.

**- Kojuro...**

Impossible de se calmer maintenant, le Dragon borgne enfouit son visage dans ce manteau qui n'était pas le sien. S'il ne lui donnait pas l'ordre de se jeter sur lui, Kojuro ne le ferait pas par principe. Il devait se demander pourquoi ce matin... Pourquoi son Seigneur lui avait fait cela, pourquoi y fallait-il une raison... Son parfum naturel, Masamune étouffa ses gémissements contre le vêtement de son Œil droit. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence encore oui, il l'avouait... Son cœur ne battait pas pour rien, tout comme son œil ne devenait pas humide sans raison. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose dans l'immédiat: que Kojuro revienne et le possède comme jamais. Sa main le masturba en de vifs et francs va-et-vient, forçant son corps à se cambrer sous le plaisir et ses crocs à se planter dans son manteau comme si ça avait été son épaule. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'avait sous lui, il ressentait encore la force de son désir contre ses fesses. Personne hormis lui n'aurait résisté à la tentation de le pénétrer, pas même le Dragon borgne à sa place... Mais Kojuro l'avait fait par dévotion envers lui... Ah quelle belle âme ! Ses mains ne cessaient jamais de le toucher, de rendre sa peau toujours plus sensible et chaude dans son imagination... Masamune le voulait tellement... Tellement de temps voulu à se contenter mutuellement jusqu'à l'épuisement...

**- Aah !**

C'en était trop, repenser à son visage, à ses yeux qui ne regardaient que lui et lui seul avait fait monter son plaisir au paroxysme et l'avait délivré.entre ses draps. Masamune mordait toujours le vêtement qu'il serrait si fortement de sa main libre, il expirait toute sa chaleur, tout ce désir étouffant dedans. Du plaisir et du regret, c'était ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, expirant tous ses sentiments dans les fibres du manteau. Kojuro... Kojuro, pourquoi diable maintenant...

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Masamune releva les yeux au plafond. La chaleur qui l'enveloppait était tendre et lourde à la fois, il voulait partir d'ici et voir le jardin... Il ne protégeait pas assez cet homme à son goût.

Puisse Chôsokabe Motochika lui changer les idées un moment, le temps que la prochaine guerre arrive. Il fit le vœu d'un monde meilleur à nouveau et sourit, une façon de mettre de côté ses préoccupations dévorantes et passionnelles. En l'attendant, il reconstruirait Ôshû comme promis et montrerait au Démon de Shikoku à quel point sa région était belle et prospère.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas trop frustrés par ce chapitre ? J'espère pour vous :3<p>

Autrement j'ai vraiment fait le rêve que Masamune a fait et je peux vous dire qu'il y a de quoi déprimer toute la journée suivante, c'était franchement horrible et lourd à supporter ! (mais bon, notre Dragonneau borgne ne va pas se plaindre non plus ! Il a la peluche la plus protectrice à son réveil en consolation ! xD)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est très important pour ma motivation, et puis je suis toujours très heureuse de répondre à vos commentaires ! ^^ See ya soon ! Yahaa ! !

(PS: j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir coller deux ! , ou même un ! et un ? à la suite, c'est frustrant -.-)


	3. Don't be suspicious, dear enemy

**Note: **Allons à la rencontre de Motochika et Môri :3

Et Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! ^^

* * *

><p>Bien loin d'Ôshû, à Shikoku, le bruit des canons retentissaient chaque jour à l'heure où Hideyoshi était tombé. Il fallait faire savoir au peuple qu'il était délivré et libre tant que ces canons feront du bruit.<p>

**- Haha mes frères ! Qui est le maître des Océans ?**

**- A-NI-KIIII !**

**- JE N'ENTENDS RIEN !**

**- A-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**- Ouais ! Vous avez tout compris les gars !**

L'ambiance heureuse et souriante, telle que Chosokabe Motochika le Seigneur de Shikoku voulait la préserver jusqu'à la prochaine guerre. _Aniki_, le grand frère, le roi des pirates aimait ce surnom parce qu'il montrait la vision de ses hommes, ils le voyaient tous comme un grand frère, un homme fort qui saurait les protéger. Il était comme Date Masamune sur ce plan, deux jeunes chefs qui voyaient de la même façon... Et pour cause, ils étaient tous les deux borgnes.

_Date Masamune hein ? Il me tarde de te faire tâter de mon ancre !_

Ils n'étaient pas rivaux mais un lien fort les unissait malgré tout. L'amour pour leurs troupes, ce caractère fou et infiniment humain qui les rapprochait. Même leurs hommes disaient qu'ils étaient les mêmes !

Enfin, depuis la chute de Hideyoshi, il y avait eu du raffut dans la région et notamment du côté de Motonari Môri. Ce bâtard, voilà ce qui lui servait de rival officiellement... Pff, cet homme était aussi cruel que ses yeux fins et sournois. Un vrai renard du nord, une sale fouine qu'on avait envie de capturer, de câliner pour l'emmerder et de jeter aux requins parce qu'elle vous aurait mordu ! ... Non, Motochika n'aurait jamais fait ça à une fouine ! Mais à Môri, sans aucune hésitation ! D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait plus pointé le bout de son museau depuis un moment... Peut-être avait-il attrapé un coup de soleil à cause de l'explosion du Nichirin ? Bien fait pour lui ! Le Nichirin en question, cette arme de destruction massive qui recréait les rayons exterminant du soleil, il lui avait volé. Môri lui avait pris le Fugaku et l'avait retravaillé jusqu'à ce résultat. Son sublime canon remplaçait par un miroir... Décidément, ils n'avaient rien en commun même dans les symboles de leurs armes.

**- Eh des nouvelles de Môri kun ?**

**- Euh... Non toujours pas Aniki !**

**- Umm... Voilà qui est ennuyeux**, soupira le Démon des Mers. Ses armées s'étaient déjà mieux reconstruites que les siennes visiblement, bien qu'avec Môri il fallait toujours avoir plusieurs coups d'avance. Il avait beau le blâmer, cet homme était un génie question tactique. Il savait tout jusqu'à la fin, mais pas de chance pour lui, la dernière guerre avait attiré un élément que même lui n'aurait pas su calculer. En revenant à Shikoku, des témoins lui avaient annoncé qu'un jeune Tigre venu de Kai l'avait fait brûler sur place. Un bon coup de chaud aux miches ! Et ce petit lutin n'avait toujours pas péri en plus ! Ça en avait été trop pour lui, Motochika avait éclaté de rire sur le coup rien qu'à imaginer la scène. Il avait inspiré fortement après et ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers le ciel le plus bleu qu'il ait jamais vu. Môri ne perdrait jamais la vie entre les mains d'un autre. Et le Démon de l'Ouest comptait bien encore le faire vivre un moment.

**- Je vous confie la forteresse les gars, j'ai une missive à apporter en personne. **

**- Eh ? ! Mais... ! ! Le Fugaku n'est pas encore achevé !**

**- Oh ce n'est rien, vous pouvez répondre à n'importe quelle riposte surgissant de l'au delà des mers, même sans moi, parce que... Vous êtes justement MES hommes !**

**- Oui !**

**- Anikiii !**

**- Je n'entends rien !**

**- ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**- Haha ! À tout de suite alors !**

Et ainsi le fier pirate prit un bateau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humble et s'en alla vers le domaine Aki. Il n'avait pas osé prendre avec lui une quelconque bouteille histoire de passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à terre. Non, il avait eu trop peur que ça soit encore une partie du plan de Môri et qu'il l'ait empoisonné des années auparavant spécialement pour ce jour fatidique. Il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part du petit chaperon vert... À peine un quart d'heure après alors que la nuit régnait progressivement, il tomba sur une troupe de patrouille et leur fit un geste de bonsoir de la main.

**- Halte !**

**- Du calme...**

**- Vous... Le Démon de Shikoku !**

**- Oui, et... Je voulais m'entretenir avec Môri.**

**- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !**

**- Vous n'avez pas été convoqué à cet effet !**

**- Umpf... Alors... À plus !**

**- Oh !**

Motochika soupira et se mit à courir aussi rapidement qu'il le put vers les portes des quartiers de Môri. Il connaissait les lieux vu que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, une chance pour lui. Les hommes de Môri le poursuivirent mais à force de courir autour de leur base, ils finir par perdre la trace de l'individu suspect et ils décidèrent d'aller alerter leur chef sans détour. Le pirate pendant ce temps là avait sauté sur un arbre non loin des murs de la bâtisse et avait finalement pu les atteindre. Il n'y avait pas d'archers très bizarrement autour du quartier principal, un leurre... Ils étaient tous perchés plus loin, à défendre un trésor inexistant. Mais aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, ces hommes vides et prêts à se sacrifier à n'importe quel moment protégeaient l'antre de Môri. Astucieux, Motochika sourit en arrivant enfin à destination. Il ouvrit les portes coulissantes de la chambre de son rival et le découvrit enroulé dans son futon, lui tournant le dos.

**- Hey Môri kun.**

**- Ne m'appelle plus jamais **_**kun**_** ou je sonne l'alerte.**

**- ... Pff, tu n'es pas une jeune pucelle effarouchée qui aurait besoin de ça quand même !**

Apparemment vexé mais sans jamais tourner son visage vers lui, Môri se redressa et s'apprêta à appeler des renforts.

**- Bon ça va j'ai compris ! Je suis juste venu te parler.**

**- M'enquiquiner.**

**- Mais non !**

Motochika soupira avant de s'asseoir prés du futon de Môri. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais remarqua l'absence de sa fière ancre. Cet homme était fou, fou de venir en territoire ennemi sans aucune défense. Ne le craignait-il donc pas pour oser franchir ses portes, s'introduire chez lui comme un voleur ? Qu'était-il devenu à ses yeux pour que le pirate vienne ici comme pour boire le thé ?

**- Tu ne t'es plus montré depuis que ton précieux joujou t'a explosé à la face.**

**- Viens en au fait.**

**- ... Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais.**

Soudainement, le corps entier de Môri sembla alourdi, comme si on venait de l'assommer. Il était choqué et... énervé par l'attention soudaine de Motochika.

**- Tu ne devrais t'inquiéter pour moi que lorsque nous nous battons. Idiot.**

**- Ne me traite pas d'idiot ! C'est vexant !**

Le fier pirate gronda et voulut lui donner une tape sur la tête mais Môri anticipa sa réaction et lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attendre. Seulement... Il s'était également exposé à son ennemi en se retournant. Les lumières de sa chambre étaient faibles mais suffisantes pour que Motochika remarque ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Si lui avait l'air étonné et stupéfait, Môri lui prit un air blessé. Au moindre rire déplacé, il prendrait son cercle tranchant et le rendrait à la mer en petits morceaux ! Néanmoins, aucune moquerie ne traversa les lèvres du Démon de Shikoku. Qui aurait cru que le plus cruel et insensible des tacticiens se soit reclus dans sa pièce parce qu'il était recouvert de plaques rouges ? Alors c'était vrai...

**- Seigneur Môri !**

La cloison de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant aux patrouilleurs de tout à l'heure une vue bien suspicieuse, celle montrant Motochika penché sur Môri, la main de ce dernier sur le poignet de l'autre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui gêna le brun rougi par son précédent échec.

**- Ne vous alarmez pas, il ne fait que passer. Retournez à vos postes.**

**- B... Bien mon Seigneur.**

Rien de plus à ajouter, Môri avait à peine tourné le regard vers eux. Le pirate resta hébété également, il s'était plutôt attendu à être viré à la première occasion venue mais finalement, il semblait que Môri n'en ait pas fini avec lui, avec sa présence...

**- Fais ce que tu as à faire Chôsokabe et laisse moi tranquille.**

**- Eh ?**

**- Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu es seulement venu pour une visite de courtoisie.**

**- ... Si tu le prends comme ça...**

Motochika afficha un petit sourire aussi ravi qu'amusé, il tira les couvertures et dévoila le frêle corps de son rival attitré. Qui aurait pu soupçonner l'existence de ce monstre d'intelligence en un corps si fin ? Môri était un véritable monstre, sa cruauté était réelle mais pas infondée. Le Démon de l'Ouest défit le kimono chauffé du brun et frôla la peau de son torse. Il était bouillant ! Et il ne regardait pas ce que Motochika lui faisait, il se savait faible et faisait le mort pour y échapper. Les doigts du pirate rencontrèrent à peine sa peau, il avait arrêté ses effluves de caresses pour se relever et sembla chercher quelque chose. Un petit bruit lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il désirait. Un petit flacon d'huile parfumée utilisée pour allumer des flammes dans les coupelles... Môri savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, parce que Motochika avait traversé la mer rien que pour cela. Cette huile lui servirait juste d'accommodant, elle lui faciliterait l'union. Comme il l'avait prévu, le pirate l'aida à se tourner afin qu'il puisse lui exposer sa croupe. Tout était déjà planifié dans sa tête et le Démon de Shikoku allait seulement prouver que Môri avait raison une fois de plus. Ses mains de brave marin abaissèrent son kimono, dévoilant son dos meurtri par le soleil. Le brun vénérait l'astre solaire telle une plante sensible à ses rayons, c'était sa plus grande source de pouvoir.

**- Ah !**

Le corps fragilisé frémit en ressentant l'huile fraîche jetée sur son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Ce chien était excité au point de ne plus verser correctement un quelconque produit ? Un nouveau frisson le saisit alors qu'une main puissante étala le liquide le long de sa chair brûlante.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je vais t'aider à guérir tiens pardi.**

**- ... ?**

Môri tourna les yeux vers le pirate, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas être pris au ridicule comme maintenant. Il lui offrait ce qu'il voulait alors qu'attendait-il ? Le guérir ? Foutaises, c'était comme croire à une alliance entre les armées de Ieyasu et celles de Mitsunari. Pourtant... Ses mains ne firent rien d'érotique, elles endormaient sa méfiance en massant sa peau rougie.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es étonné à ce point...**

**- Parce que nous sommes ennemis serait une raison suffisante.**

**- Ah ? Tu laisserais un ennemi te toucher comme ça alors ?**

**- Si je le sais en rut, peut-être bien.**

**- QUOI ? !**

Pire que ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Motochika aurait juré voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Impossible de savoir s'il disait vrai ou s'il désirait seulement l'ennuyer...

**- Je ne suis pas en rut Môri !**

**- Pas encore. Nous verrons bien plus tard.**

En attendant, Môri allongea ses jambes et croisa les mains sous son visage. Même s'il paraissait paisible et prêt à s'endormir à tout instant, il restait sur ses gardes en permanence, surtout avec Motochika. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais une attaque en traître, lui plus qu'à quiconque. Cet homme était son rival, son éternel embûche, il l'incendierait comme il se le devait le moment venu. Personne ne touchait sa peau, Môri inspirait la crainte à tous ses sujets sans exception. Combien de soldats avait-il exécuté ? Beaucoup trop pour qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'accordait pas d'importance aux vermines de leur genre. Motochika était une vermine aussi mais... Il avait du génie. Un savoir maritime et mécanique que lui n'avait pas, il devait l'éradiquer tout naturellement pour garder sa supériorité s'il en venait à menacer sa région. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu la personnalité dérangée de son voisin de contrées. S'ils s'écœuraient mutuellement, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même couche. Ils s'étaient tellement haï durant une époque que le brun en avait frissonné de plaisir tant Motochika lui avait rendu son image exacte à travers son regard blessé. Il avait d'abord cru que son corps réagissait, excité par cette menace, mais en fait il y avait vraiment eu un plaisir nouveau dans tout cela. Il voulait le tuer, ils désiraient s'entretuer. Motochika allait le tuer s'il obtenait le dessus sur lui.

Il ne lui avait pas pris la vie cette nuit-là, mais il avait fait en sorte de venger ceux que Môri avait piétiné en lui retirant toute fierté. Le brun s'en était moqué, il avait eu une raison de plus pour l'abattre froidement à la prochaine occasion, et puis des deux, c'était le pirate qui en était ressorti le plus affecté. Une victoire pour son égo.

Ses doigts étaient toujours quelque peu rudes sur sa peau, Motochika lui faisait un massage vigoureux. Il prenait soin de son rival pour l'affronter au meilleur de sa forme à l'avenir. Jusqu'à quand joueraient-ils le jeu ? Môri profita de la rudesse de ses mains, il y descellait une certaine tendresse mais ne dit rien pour l'évoquer. Surtout contre ses épaules, ses hanches... Les doigts du Démon de Shikoku n'épargnèrent rien sur leur passage. Il était temps de savourer cette paix éphémère, même entre ennemis, même entre rivaux, tous deux se querelleraient d'ici quelques temps mais pas en cet instant.

**- Tu dors Môri ?**

**- ...**

Pas de réponse. Motochika sourit doucement, il déposa l'une de ses mains près de la tête du brun et se pencha au dessus de lui, frôlant sa nuque de son souffle.

**- Si je m'immisce en toi, je te montrerai pourquoi je suis un Démon.**

Une autre tentative pour le faire réagir et ce fut la bonne puisque la main du stratège ne tarda pas à le gifler, le repoussant par la même occasion.

**- Ça ne va pas non ? !**

**- Maîtrise ton langage, chien.**

**- Qu... ? !**

Les mots du pirate le laissèrent froid en apparence mais Môri n'aurait pas bronché s'il les avait exécutés. Il connaissait l'ampleur de sa folie lorsque le _Démon_ était réveillé et aurait éventuellement aimé le retrouver. Motochika grogna et se redressa. Quel sale type franchement... Pourtant la sensation de son toucher resterait chaude sous ses doigts pendant un long moment, jusqu'à son retour à Shikoku... Il était temps de rentrer. Le brun le comprit et arrangea son kimono avant de se faufiler de nouveau sous la couverture.

**- Prends soin de toi jusqu'à la prochaine fois.**

**- Tâche de ne pas mourir en attendant, Chôsokabe.**

Bien sûr. Motochika réprima un rire. Il ne connaîtrait jamais la mort avant d'avoir guider Môri à la sienne. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter alors. Plus aucun mot ne vint troubler la chambre du chef d'Aki après le départ du pirate, il ne tarda plus à s'endormir réellement. Finalement, le massage de cet homme l'avait vraiment détendu; il savait y faire avec ses mains, ça, c'était une certitude. Par contre il avait eu tort de croire que seul le sexe pouvait lui ramener cet enquiquineur. Pourquoi ? ...

Quelle question. Une fois Motochika reparti naviguer en direction de Shikoku, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot. Môri avait raison, il en était un ! Quel homme pouvait se qualifier d'être humain et normal en s'enfuyant comme il venait de le faire alors qu'un corps aussi désirable que celui du brun s'offrait à ses désirs primaires ? Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas abuser de son rival affaibli. S'il avait été en pleine forme, là sa réponse aurait été différente. Mais dans ces conditions, il n'avait pu que lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement.

_Je suis trop bon, ça me perdra !_

Ils auraient d'autres chances de se faufiler sous les mêmes couvertures tous les deux, patience... Une petite virée en mer lui ferait le plus grand bien à coup sûr ! L'air frais de la nuit dissiperait ses idées, du moins l'espérait-il... Motochika ne pouvait rien faire pour se soulager dans ce petit bateau, si jamais il se faisait attaquer, il l'aurait pour sa pomme... Et puis on ne souillait pas la mer en voguant dessus accompagné de telles envies ! Non, sur la mer de Setôchi, on riait... Parce qu'on était fier d'être un pirate. Et aussi parce que là, il était assez loin des terres d'Aki pour se moquer pleinement de la couleur écrevisse de son rival !

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aube amena la clarté dans le ciel, ainsi que le sourire au pirate. Cette vue sur des nuages rosés effilés allégeait les cœurs. Peut-être que Môri avait raison d'aimer le soleil vu les merveilles qu'il pouvait apporter aux hommes. Quand on le regardait ou lorsque l'on se baignait dans ses rayons, on n'était jamais abandonné. Motochika n'était pas seul et voir les terres de Shikoku se profilaient sur la mer le fit sourire de toutes ses dents. Il était comme un enfant heureux et fier de voir un spectacle unique pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa forteresse secrète, ses hommes le saluèrent comme d'habitude et lui sourirent. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident mais savoir leur capitaine parmi eux était ce qu'il y avait de plus motivant pour les faire avancer. Motochika n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer dans les profondeurs de leur forteresse, il resterait sur le passage extérieur de ses quartiers.

**- Anikiiii ! Vous avez de la visite !**

**- Oh ?**

Et oui et à peine rentré qu'il devait rattraper le travail manqué durant son escapade... Alors, qui osait entrer dans la tanière du Démon ?

**- Hey Motochika !**

**- Maeda Keiji ? Eh, quel bon vent t'amène ?**

Keiji, le plus exotique japonais du continent. Un artiste de rue aux premiers abords, mais un homme infiniment humain et pacifiste. Un idéaliste sorti tout droit d'un rêve, il en fallait des idiots comme lui pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Leur dernière confrontation les avait amenés à un match nul et ça avait été la seule et unique raison qui l'avait poussé à écouter cet excentrique. Un temps mort entre Môri et lui ? Une faveur pour contrer Oda ? Okay, okay, pour cette fois-ci, ne pas voir l'autre rabat-joie en tant qu'ennemi lui irait. Certains sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour gagner la stabilité de leur pays, et s'allier à Môri en était un. Il leur avait fallu un entremetteur pour cela, seulement Keiji avait été un peu trop aveuglé par son optimisme et au final, le Démon de l'Ouest et le Seigneur d'Aki avaient croisé leurs armes.

_"En tant que voisins, vous ne pouvez pas travailler ensemble ? Ça me dégoûte ! " _leur avait dit Keiji juste avant que la véritable guerre contre Oda Nobunaga ne commence. Cela semblait remonter à une éternité tant il y avait eu des histoires entre temps mais... Cette rencontre entre eux trois avait été bénéfique.

**- Ah... Haha, en fait j'ai fugué de chez Matsu et Toshiie**, avoua Keiji avec un large sourire en passant les mains derrière sa nuque.

**- Fugué ? Et tu penses que je vais te cacher ?**

**- Non mais... J'avais l'intention de te rendre visite histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Et puis en route, j'ai rencontré un soldat du clan Date.**

**- Oh ? Il s'est trompé de chemin, Ôshû est à l'Est.**

**- Non non, il venait bien par-là. Eh, Yatsu ! Yatsu ?**

Un homme arriva après avoir entendu son nom, visiblement, il avait été en pleine conversation palpitante avec les marins de Shikoku. Un doux petit sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Keiji, ces deux clans semblaient s'entendre à merveille, c'était dommage de les voir aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre mais dans un sens, ça apportait une certaine équité entre l'Est et l'Ouest du Japon. Chôsokabe Motochika comme Date Masamune faisait les choses seul avec ses troupes. Pas d'alliance, juste une bonne bande prête à régir tout l'empire du Soleil Levant. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient à la base, Hideyoshi, Hanbei et lui-même, une bande de potes ? Il serait certain que le pays serait entre de bonnes mains mais... Keiji pensait plutôt voir le Dieu de la guerre, Uesugi Kenshin, au sommet.

Yatsu confia la lettre de son chef à Motochika et attendit que ce dernier ne la termine. Alors comme ça le Dragon borgne voulait l'inviter hein ? On ne refusait pas l'hospitalité des amis, même s'ils exigeaient dans leurs lettres de bons poissons de l'autre bout du pays !

**- Mes frères ! Vous souvenez-vous de ce Dragon qui nous a aidé sans nous connaître le temps d'une cavale ?**

**- Oui Aniki !**

**- Avez-vous sympathisé avec ses fiers soldats aussi solidaires que nous ? Ne sont-ils pas comme nos frères ?**

**- SI ANIKI !**

**- Alors nous irons à Ôshû le faire savoir ! Nous sommes déjà partis !**

**- OUI CAPITAINE !**

**- Tu es de la partie Keiji j'espère ?**

**- Vu que je n'ai plus de couvre-feu, je dirais oui !**

Motochika lui sourit d'un air amusé avant de fermer les yeux. Alors leur prochaine escale serait le Nord-Est du pays, la région d'Ôshû. Le pirate ne s'y était jamais rendu encore, il n'avait eu de cesse de protéger son île depuis tant d'années... Bien sûr il était déjà parti en conquête plus loin mais il y avait toujours une partie de son armée prête à défendre leur terre natale. Si Môri vivait pour Chûgoku, lui vivait pour Shikoku.

Bien que la terre ne soit pas son terrain favori, ils se rendraient à Ôshû grâce à leurs chevaux et remonteraient tout le pays pour répondre personnellement à l'invitation de Masamune.


	4. A little ride ?

Les jours passèrent sans inquiétude, c'était rare de voir un tel calme dans la région. Les seuls duels qu'avait aperçu Motochika à cheval fut ceux de pillards et autres brigands. Il y avait bien eu d'autres armées engagées sur de vastes plaines mais elles étaient trop éloignées pour révéler leur appartenance. Le Démon de l'Ouest venait en amitié, il ne se mêlerait d'aucune affaire passagère. Après tout, il avait été invité et il aurait été impoli de faire trop attendre son hôte.

Durant ces jours, il avait partagé plusieurs conversations avec Maeda Keiji. Il était toujours égal à lui-même avec son sourire enfantin bien qu'il ait perdu quelque chose de cher... Toyotomi Hideyoshi était son ami, tout comme Hanbei. Et ces deux-là avaient péri sans que Keiji puisse y changer quoi que se soit. Il avait fait de son mieux et cela n'avait pas suffi à arrêter la folie conquérante de Hideyoshi. Dans le fond, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit venu avec lui rendre visite à Masamune, il n'aurait pas le temps de songer à ce triste passé en bonne compagnie. Pourtant, son sourire était sincère. Keiji était réellement heureux de pouvoir voir la paix égayer la vie des paysans et des soldats. Un monde où tout le monde pouvait boire, manger, chanter et rire ensemble était son rêve et il était en train de le vivre.

Comment était Ôshû ? En bon vagabond, Keiji lui avait fait la description la plus précise qu'il put d'après ses souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu, c'était pour rallier Masamune à sa cause, celle de former une alliance solide entre les généraux pour encercler Oda et bien évidemment, il s'était pris d'abord un sévère refus avant de pouvoir le suivre. En même temps, il avait été naïf... Entrer dans la tanière du Dragon borgne n'était pas sans risque... Après tout, il n'y avait que des hommes là bas, ce qui n'était pas sain à son goût pour bien vivre. Hommes et femmes devaient se mêler dans la vie courante, la force et la douceur ! C'était ça le vrai équilibre entre tous ! Keiji avait dit au daimyo d'Ôshû et à son Œil droit qu'il devait être difficile d'attirer la sympathie de jeunes demoiselles en restant dans cet endroit. Une remarque anodine qui toucha Kojuro et lui fit détourner le regard vers son maître. Oh ? Le vagabond reporta son attention sur Masamune. Ses traits n'avaient pas vacillé mais son humeur était devenue soudainement plus massacrante et ils s'étaient affrontés. Ahlala lala, dur de se faire entendre de pareilles bourriques mais... Finalement, il avait suffi de leur laisser un peu de temps pour que le Dragon borgne accepte sa proposition à sa façon. Keiji l'avait accompagné - ou plutôt cramponné - en direction d'Owari, là où Masamune voulait prendre la tête d'Oda.

C'était comme maintenant. Le vagabond avait longtemps chevauché avec l'armée de Date et avait pu s'entretenir un peu avec lui alors qu'ils avançaient toujours. Le premier objectif de Masamune était Oda, puis ensuite... Un combat contre quelqu'un qu'il estimait plus que Takeda Shingen de Kai ou Uesugi Kenshin d'Echigo. Qui, Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais sa mine était réjouie. Quelqu'un qui faisait battre son cœur sur le champ de bataille, quelqu'un qu'il estimait à sa mesure, un rival...

_" C'est la différence entre une guerre et un duel. "_ lui avait répondu Keiji en souriant, entrainant un sourire chez Masamune qui se remit à regarder vers l'avant. Forcément, Kojuro lui lança un regard plus sombre. Ah lui... Il ne fallait pas trop... _titiller _son Seigneur. En quelques jours, le jeune vagabond avait compris pourquoi. Ces deux hommes étaient liés à un point inimaginable, c'était beau d'un certain point de vue mais surtout amusant pour lui. Peut-être qu'à force de voir Masamune de dos, Kojuro n'avait plus eu seulement qu'un simple désir de protection... Enfin, Keiji n'était pas dupe, il avait eu ses réponses rien qu'en les côtoyant.

La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber mais le ciel était encore assez clair pour continuer la route encore une bonne demi-heure. Le vagabond se demandait si Matsu et Toshiie regardaient aussi le ciel à cette heure-ci, s'ils lui en voulaient de s'être encore une fois enfuit face à ses obligations. Un fin sourire un peu nostalgique étira ses lèvres. Finalement, Motochika fit arrêter sa monture et amena ses hommes à établir un camp pour la nuit. Enfin un petit moment de détente où tous allaient pouvoir discuter et se reposer. Certains improvisèrent des petits spectacles et Keiji ne manqua pas de les assister. Il avait le chic pour rire avec de parfaits inconnus, ce type était vraiment l'amour universel personnifié. Au bout d'un moment il revint vers Motochika qui s'était assis plus loin au bord de la rive après avoir perdu un pari plus tôt, l'obligeant à boire cul sec tout une bouteille de saké.

**- Ça va aller ?**

**- Ouais... T'en fais pas j'ai connu pire, c'était de la rigolade comme gage !**

Keiji n'eut pas de mal à le croire et vint s'asseoir non loin du Démon, lui offrant une gourde d'eau pour faire passer le goût alcoolisé.

**- Je vais finir noyé si je bois encore...**

**- Un pirate noyé, ça serait le comble !**

Motochika lui sourit et accepta son eau, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de diluer un peu le saké qu'il avait consommé.

**- Tu as revu Môri depuis l'autre fois ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu un coup de chaud.**

**- Héhé, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point**, lui répondit Motochika avec un large sourire amusé alors qu'il buvait.

**- Umm ?**

**- Il m'avait dérobé mon plus beau canon et l'a remanié pour en faire une arme terrestre. Seulement cet idiot était dessus quand elle a explosé et s'est tout pris en pleine poire !**

**- Oh mince...**

Bien que Keiji semblait compatir à son malheur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Môri était un être abject, ce genre de surprise ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

**- T'en fais pas, hélas, il va bien.**

**- Je n'en doute pas, on ne peut pas mourir comme ça quand on est ton rival, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non c'est vrai, j'aurais été le rechercher en Enfer sinon pour en finir moi-même avec lui.**

C'était tout eux, Môri devait penser la même chose. Au moins ils avaient ce point en commun. Leur rivalité n'était pas aussi épique et enflammée que celle qu'éprouvait Masamune mais... Il y avait quelque chose de très passionnel entre eux aussi. Avec le temps Motochika s'était calmé mais quand Keiji avait commencé à le connaître, sa colère et ses flammes ne s'étaient allumées que pour le Seigneur d'Aki. Plus étonnant encore, ils ne s'étaient plus chercher querelle depuis l'incident d'Oda Nobunaga. Si Môri se moquait du monde entier et vivait presque en ermite, son regard se tournait souvent sur l'île voisine.

**- Dans le fond, c'est sûrement une bonne chose pour lui.**

**- Hu ?**

**- De t'avoir pour voisin, j'ai l'impression que ça le calme.**

**- ... À quoi remarques-tu cela ? ... Môri est toujours trop calme.**

**- C'est vrai mais pas avec tout le monde, la dernière fois c'est toi qui l'a sorti de ses gonds. Môri Motonari ne prend pas la peine de se battre avec n'importe qui.**

- ...

Motochika ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, il tourna son regard vers la nuit qui se reflétait sur l'eau. Môri... L'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde et sur qui il veillait à sa manière. Keiji avait raison, ce dernier n'avait plus rien tenté contre lui depuis la fin du règne d'Oda Nobunaga. Non, même avant il n'avait plus joué avec le feu que pouvait devenir le pirate. S'y brûler une fois lui avait suffit mais cela, le vagabond n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Tout ce qu'il crut comprendre du silence de Motochika semblait être des regrets.

Les deux hommes restèrent encore un moment à discuter là, sans évoquer le Seigneur d'Aki. Ils finirent par rejoindre les troupes et s'endormir à la belle étoile, des gardes se relayant durant la nuit pour assurer leurs défenses. Demain, ils arriveraient à Ôshû et renouvelleraient leurs bons sentiments envers le clan Date. Motochika était excité, son cœur battait plus fortement en y pensant. Comment pouvait-il réprimer les sentiments qui l'animaient ? Il avait aidé Masamune à récupérer son Œil droit et ce dernier, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, avait délivré ses marins prisonniers de Hideyoshi. Lors de cette guerre, ils avaient dû former une alliance totalement improvisée et précipitée mais le résultat avait valu le coup. Ainsi le Dragon borgne était devenu son ami au même titre que Tokugawa Ieyasu. Demain... Ils se retrouveraient.

Les hommes de la mer s'endormirent, tout comme la plupart des hommes de Date. Le Dragon borgne s'était entraîné toute la soirée sans répit jusqu'à ce que le vent ne glace sa peau trempée. Il était temps de se reposer un peu et de réfléchir tranquillement au chaud, dans une source. Masamune aimait parfois se retrouver seul au milieu des vapeurs chaudes entouré d'obscurité. Il imaginait sa mort pour qu'elle ne le surprenne pas le moment venu mais ne s'éternisa pas dessus. Le plus important maintenant était de garder le moral de ses troupes à leur maximum. Ils avaient gagné de l'autorité sur leur territoire ce matin, une petite chasse prenant pour cible les rebelles d'Ôshû. Ça n'était jamais un bon moment pour lui mais il devait le faire sous les yeux de Kojuro. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensuite pour les gens entraînés dans cette rébellion, c'était de les accueillir à nouveau chez lui et de les aider à reconstruire leur village. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi, même avant d'avoir rencontré Itsuki. Il la voyait peu mais la petite fille œuvrait au mieux pour construire la nation de ses rêves baignant de paix et de rires.

_Patiente encore un peu et je réaliserai ton rêve._

Après tout, Masamune n'était pas son _frère tourbillonnant_ pour rien ! Il devait assumer ce surnom et être à la hauteur des espoirs qu'Itsuki plaçait en lui. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait un véritable fan-club dans la région, c'était amusant. Le daimyo se retira des eaux et ne tarda plus à rejoindre le futon de sa chambre. Un long soupir lui échappa une fois dedans, il se tourna sur le côté et posa la tête contre son avant-bras. Ses troubles n'étaient pas lisibles sur son visage mais Kojuro les devinait. Il se demanda dès lors si Itsuki serait capable de desceller le moindre changement dans son attitude, on ne savait jamais avec les jeunes filles... Elles pouvaient être plus perspicaces qu'un vieux sage.

Le lendemain à l'aube, le chef du clan Date était déjà debout et s'entraînait. Il était rare qu'il se réveille avant Kojuro mais pour une fois, il se sentait léger et plein d'entrain depuis que Morphée l'avait relâché. Il fut fort satisfait de ses quelques coups portés à grande vitesse, découpant l'air en un bruit agréable pour tout ouïe guerrière. Son Œil droit arriva et le salua, même s'il ne semblait pas surpris, Masamune était sûr et certain qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir levé aussi tôt.

**- Eh bien, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève ?** le taquina Masamune en rangeant son épée.

**- Je me lèverai avant vous demain alors.**

Kojuro afficha un fin sourire alors qu'il voyait son maître pourvu de sa tenue bleue reconnue de tous sur les champs de bataille.

**- Vous comptez guerroyer de si bonne heure ?**

**- Nan, j'ai eu une autre idée cette nuit mais j'aurais besoin de toi.**

Masamune le fixa pour observer sa réaction. Vu que son Œil droit ne répondit rien, il continua.

**- Il nous manque des chevaux pour nos nouveaux soldats. J'aimerais remédier à ce petit souci.**

Le stratège fut surpris de sa demande indirecte mais finit par en être amusé. Il était vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus monté sur le dos d'une monture sauvage et qu'un peu de pratique ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Sa réputation dans le domaine du domptage n'était plus à faire, Kojuro savait comment procéder avec les chevaux rebelles.

**- D'accord.**

**- Alright !**

Le Dragon borgne sembla ravi et entraîna Kojuro dans l'une des plaines voisines, il était persuadé que ce jour serait une bonne journée. Les deux hommes chevauchèrent à travers la plaine bordée par la forêt et cherchèrent les animaux de leur quête. Pour une fois, le cheval du leader d'Ôshû était allégé de ses pots d'échappement et de son guidon, il n'avait pas besoin d'être impressionnant pour rencontrer d'autres de ses congénères. Kojuro avait préféré une monture blanche encore jeune, il avait voulu se familiariser avec elle à l'occasion pour la rendre encore plus efficace et suffisamment pleine d'assurance pour galoper sans peur.

**- Ralentissons.**

Masamune ralentit à son conseil. L'entrain le dépassait un petit peu en cette matinée, il ne fallait pas oublier que les sabots domestiqués galopant à tout va pouvaient effrayer les chevaux sauvages. Oh, le jeune daimyo stoppa sa monture suivi de celle de Kojuro alors qu'il aperçut des ombres défilées à toute vitesse plus loin dans la forêt. Parfait, il venait de débusquer un petit troupeau.

**- Montre moi comment tu fais Kojuro.**

**- Comme vous le souhaitez.**

L'Œil droit du Dragon s'élança à leur poursuite, talonné par son maître. C'était un spectacle qu'il ne voulait pas manquer sous prétexte qu'il s'occupait de capturer de son côté un cheval sauvage. Il apprenait comment perfectionner sa façon de faire auprès de lui, en l'observant approcher ce qui semblait être l'étalon dominant du groupe. Une vive et fougueuse créature grise qui lui rappelait son propre caractère, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos pour son bras droit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kojuro finit par passer de sa monture au dos du jeune étalon. C'était la façon la plus loyale de contraindre un cheval au domptage à son goût, un véritable duel entre l'homme et l'animal. Le stratège se retint à sa crinière, restant stoïque et adroit dans sa position pour prouver à l'étalon qu'il n'était pas un danger. Au début, l'animal n'en avait que faire et s'efforçait à ruer en hennissant, ses congénères trop peureux s'étaient enfuis plus loin par instinct.

C'était fascinant... Masamune s'était maintenu à l'écart durant toute sa démonstration. Ça l'impressionnait à chaque fois de le voir réduire à néant l'hystérie d'un cheval pour finalement s'en faire un allié après d'interminables minutes. L'étalon avait beau être jeune, il s'était épuisé rapidement et commençait à tolérer un maître sur son dos. Rien que d'assister à ce spectacle faisait frémir le daimyo. Il était tendu... Parce qu'un duel observé d'un point de vue extérieur était toujours rude et parce qu'il y voyait la beauté des talents de son bras droit.

**- Je pense que c'est un bon début...**, souffla Kojuro en caressant l'encolure de sa monture en devenir.

**- Je peux continuer ?**

Kojuro lança un regard à son maître, quelque peu hésitant avant de descendre de son dos, maintenant toujours sa crinière le temps que Masamune se hisse dessus.

**- Soyez prudent.**

**- Don't worry.**

Si seulement il ne pouvait jamais s'inquiéter pour son daimyo... Mais c'était plus fort que lui, surtout qu'il connaissait les jeunes étalons: ils n'étaient jamais calmes tout de suite. Toutefois il ne perturberait pas le plaisir de Masamune et tâcherait de veiller sur lui. Le Dragon borgne, lui, sentit un frisson de nouveauté exciter ses talents de cavalier. Il ne voyait pas le danger, jamais avant que ce dernier ne lui ait fait mal. Le jeune cheval hennit et se redressa, visiblement mécontent d'avoir un parfait inconnu sur le dos.

**- Calme.**

Masamune afficha un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il imitait jusque là parfaitement son Œil droit dans la maîtrise de l'étalon. Kojuro ne le quittait pas des yeux, une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas perdre ce duel. L'exercice se révélait extrêmement laborieux à la longue et l'une de ses mains manqua de se rattraper à la rebelle créature, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

**- Shit !**

**- Masamune sama !**

L'étalon n'eut plus de mal à se débarrasser de l'intrus qui était en train d'irriter son dos de par sa présence. Kojuro quitta sa monture lorsqu'il sentit que l'animal allait tout faire pour éjecter son maître au lieu de galoper dans tous ses états. Comme prévu, le cheval rua et envoya valser le daimyo dans les airs avant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ces deux relâcha un cri alors qu'il voyait le ciel et que l'air était son seul support. Ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement alors qu'il se sentait chuter mais il percuta de plein fouet quelque chose avant de tomber au sol et gronda sur le coup.

**- Masamune sama... Vous n'avez rien ?...**

Kojuro l'avait rattrapé... Et il était maintenant étalé sur lui, enlacé entre ses bras... Il entendait son cœur pulser contre son dos...

**- Ça va et toi ?**

**- ... Tout va bien.**

Masamune tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant soupirer de soulagement. Il se sentit particulièrement bien malgré cette frayeur ainsi collé à lui, trop même, c'était comme l'autre matin où il avait découvert son bras droit dans sa chambre à peine réveillé...

**- Je suis navré.**

Le Dragon borgne se redressa et aida Kojuro à en faire de même. Il sentit une brève résistance comme si son Œil droit ne voulait pas le laisser partir... Par sa faute, l'étalon leur avait filé entre les griffes.

**- Ce sont les risques, vous manquez encore d'adresse avec les chevaux.**

**- Umm...**

De nouveau Masamune le fixa de son iris félin, faisant une petite moue.

**- Tu ne voulais pas me lâcher à l'instant, right ?**

**- ... J'avais peur.**

**- Toi ?**

**- Oui, j'ai eu peur de vous perdre.**

Le même sentiment que lui avait éprouvé la veille... La surprise se lut clairement sur son visage, il n'avait pas pensé que Kojuro puisse lui dire ça... Une certaine tension les força à garder le silence quelques secondes, c'était comme si le tonnerre les avait frappé et avait fait cesser la progression du temps. Masamune entrouvrit les lèvres, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre tout comme celui de son Œil droit. Qu'ils arrêtent... Les prémices de l'ivresse envahirent les traits de son visage, il était heureux de cette souffrance pesante car il sentait que le moindre geste pourrait tout faire voler en éclats. Kojuro ressentait quelque chose de similaire, ses lèvres finirent par se coller à celles de son maître. Enfin... Masamune soupira de bien-être à ce contact qui ne dura pas longtemps. Il se laissa allongé dans l'herbe et frémit violemment alors que son stratège effleurait son cou de sa bouche. Un rêve qui se réalisait n'aurait pas été meilleur qu'une telle sensation.

**- Kojuro, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime... Tu ne me perdras jamais.**

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le dire mais il avait besoin de sortir ces mots. Des amis, Kojuro lui-même... Ils les avaient perdus mais il avait eu la chance de retrouver son Œil droit malgré tout.

**- Je ferai tout pour ne jamais vous perdre, Masamune sama.**

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, scellant un nouveau pacte tacite entre eux avant de laisser la passion les submerger. Le leader d'Ôshû n'était que frissons sous les baisers enflammés de son bras droit contre son cou, il se sentait si faible sous lui, tellement bien... Ses doigts passèrent dans le dos de Kojuro, se resserrant sur ses épaules pour qu'il ne puisse plus reculer. Ce n'était pas son intention, le stratège ne se retenait plus. Il dévorait sans gêne la peau de son Seigneur, défaisant sa ceinture et le haut du kimono de ce dernier afin de pouvoir embrasser ce torse délicieusement doux sous ses lèvres.

Ce goût n'avait rien de comparable, la peau salée de son Seigneur était agréable à lécher. Kojuro détoura de sa langue l'une des pointes de chair de Masamune, humidifiant ce rosé clair qu'il s'interdisait de mordre. Un acte qui, pourtant, poussa le jeune daimyo à rejeter la tête en arrière pour gémir alors qu'il ressentait la pression de ses dents. Ce n'était rien qu'un effleurement mais il le rendait fou. L'une de ses mains agrippa plus fermement le dos de Kojuro tandis que l'autre se précipita sur la ceinture de son Œil droit. Un geste qui fit preuve de l'impatience du jeune chef d'Ôshû, il avait envie de sauter toutes les étapes pour savourer enfin le fruit de leurs attentes. Masamune mordilla l'oreille de son stratège, la léchant d'une folle envie avant de soupirer à son creux.

**- Fais-le Kojuro... Fais le tout de suite !**

Un ordre féroce. Si Kojuro avait pu voir son regard à cet instant, il aurait vu de la colère dans l'iris de son maître. Une colère passionnelle qui demandait à être enfin calmée tout comme cette fulgurante envie de lui appartenir... L'Œil préféré du Dragon borgne hocha de la tête, puisque tel était son désir, il le comblerait au mieux. Ses mains descendirent sur le pantalon de son jeune maître, il commença à le défaire jusqu'à ce que soudain, un bruit sourd ne parvienne à son ouïe. Une troupe ? Kojuro était avenant et d'une très grande prudence, la seule chose qui pouvait détourner son regard de Masamune, c'était le danger qui guettait ce dernier. Même maintenant alors qu'il se devait de le chérir comme personne, ses instincts protecteurs étaient les plus forts.

Masamune crut halluciner sur le moment, aucune de ses troupes ne patrouillait actuellement. Alors... Cela signifiait qu'elle était étrangère. Alliée ou non, elle venait de mettre le daimyo dans une humeur massacrante. Qui diable osait interrompre un tel moment ? ! Est-ce que Brahma-même se fichait de lui ? Kojuro s'était relevé et était prêt à user de son sabre sur le champ, de quoi laisser le temps à son maître de se remettre debout et de remettre ses habits en place, non pas sans gronder. Vu son état de frustration, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à sortir ses six griffes de leurs fourreaux si l'ennemi venait à leur faire face. Les sabots se rapprochèrent et malgré les arbres, l'armée se dessinait de plus en plus vers eux.

**- Ôshû nous voilà ! !**

Si seulement il s'y était attendu... Cette ancre au bras d'un pirate excentrique...

**- Le Démon de l'Ouest...** commença Masamune, secouant d'un coup son amertume précédente.

**- Chôsokabe Motochika...** reprit Kojuro pas moins surpris que son maître.

Le dit Démon sourit largement et fit arrêter son cheval devant le Dragon borgne, l'observant d'un œil espiègle. Tss, comment lui en vouloir ? Certes il n'arrivait pas au bon moment mais Masamune ne pouvait pas le tailler en pièces pour ça et Kojuro le comprit bien en voyant le changement d'expression s'opérer sur le visage de son daimyo. Déposant son ancre immense au sol, Motochika descendit de sa monture, suivit par ses troupes et de Keiji qui se fit plus timide d'un coup.

**- Dragon, tu m'as appelé, me voici.**

**- Eh, j'ignorais que les marins étaient d'aussi bons cavaliers.**

Ils avaient fait vite pour remonter le pays jusqu'à lui. Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres de Masamune qui tira l'une de ses épées de son fourreau et se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer. Motochika lui rendit son sourire et prépara son ancre. C'était inévitable, ces deux hommes étaient si heureux de se revoir maintenant qu'ils devaient déchaîner leur surplus de joie dans ces quelques coups. Ils étaient forts et l'on aurait pu croire à un sérieux duel à mort si l'on n'avait pas eu vent de leur amitié. Kojuro n'intervint pas mais jeta tout de même un œil aux troupes du pirate. Maeda Keiji... Aucun autre daimyo. Pas d'inquiétude particulière à avoir envers eux mais l'Œil droit restait vigilant.

**- Yahaa ! ! !**

**- Woooh ! ! !**

De vrais gamins dans le fond, ils débordaient d'énergie. Beaucoup de plaisir s'entrechoquait entre leurs croisements de fer, une telle exaltation ne s'éprouvait que dans la joie. Puisque Motochika avait ruiné le moment qu'il désirait le plus, alors il avait intérêt à le rendre ivre de bonheur au cours de leur duel ! Un duel qui cessa plutôt rapidement, ça n'était qu'un échauffement, aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre le risque de se blesser. La lame de Masamune remonta le long de l'ancre que le pirate tendait vers lui.

**- Bienvenue à Ôshû, Démon !**

* * *

><p>Ahaha ! xD J'imagine votre présente frustration ! Qu'est-ce que vous devez me détester maintenant, et vous avez bien raison :'3 Nan sincèrement, cette partie a été un doux supplice à écrire pour moi. Toujours repousser un peu plus leurs limites mentales et physiques (et les miennes par la même occasion xD)... Allez Masamune, fais le craquer nom de Ragsiel !<p> 


	5. Next Stage: Dragon Race !

Les paysans travaillaient rude aujourd'hui encore dans les rizières et autres champs. Leur travail commençait souvent dès l'aube, avec la rosée qui baptisait les plantations. Et pour une fois, le Seigneur de leur région bien-aimée se laissait apercevoir au devant d'une troupe portant une bannière étrangère à une heure aussi matinale. Il n'y avait pas de danger, juste de la curiosité sur le visage de ces femmes et de ces personnes âgées. Les hennissements ne tardèrent plus à retentir sur la route menant au temple de Masamune. Pour le moment, ni ce dernier, ni Motochika n'adressa un mot, ils se contentaient de ressentir le plus vivement possible cette joie qui les avait épris. Le Dragon borgne n'en avait pas fini avec Kojuro et serrait les dents dès qu'il y repensait, mais d'un autre côté, il était rarissime qu'il ait un invité de telle qualité à accueillir. Il se promit une chose néanmoins: ça serait la dernière fois qu'ils repoussaient l'échéance.

**- Tu m'excuseras pour le poisson, il ne vient pas de Shikoku.**

**- Tss, quelle arnaque...**

**- Eh Dragon, comment aurais-je pu t'en apporter sans qu'il ne pourrisse durant le trajet ? Faudra que tu te contentes de ceux de Chûbu.**

**- Good, ça sera toujours ça.**

Masamune finit par lui sourire avec une note d'amusement. Les marins pêchaient comme ils respiraient, il était sûr que le pirate qui galopait à ses côtés était capable d'en attraper à mains nues. Keiji, gardant l'une de ses jambes repliée devant lui sur sa monture, rit faiblement en observant de plus loin les deux daimyo. Ils semblaient retomber en enfance ensemble, qui savait à eux deux quelles bêtises pouvaient naître ? Heureusement, il avait un paternel pour veiller sur eux. À cette pensée, le vagabond chercha du regard l'Œil droit du Dragon. Impassible comme toujours, il lui rappelait Matsu parfois, sa tante qui préparait les plus délicieux repas de tout le Japon. Ah ses soupes aux morceaux de légumes finement tranchés... C'était décidé, si Ôshû se mettait en fête, alors il se rendrait le plus vite possible chez Toshiie et Matsu pour les convier à l'évènement ! Tant pis s'il se faisait de nouveau gronder, ça serait pour la bonne cause !

Encore quelques minutes et ils arrivèrent au quartier de Masamune. Ses hommes ne tardèrent pas à venir - voire même à se réveiller pour les plus paresseux - en entendant les sabots claquer le sol de leur enceinte. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à afficher la même agréable surprise sur leurs visages que leur chef auparavant. Les marins étaient des alliés depuis leur guerre commune lancée contre Hideyoshi. Tous laissèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries et partagèrent ces aimables retrouvailles. Il était sûr que si tous les daimyo s'entendaient aussi bien que le Dragon et le Démon, les guerres cesseraient dans l'immédiat sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Les bad boys de l'armée de Date étaient déjà en train de faire des paris stupides avec les marins de Chôsokabe, on en entendait rire aux éclats. Ils étaient déjà tous d'humeur festive alors que la soirée était encore très loin d'eux. Les bras croisés avec fierté, le leader d'Ôshu les observa légèrement en retrait depuis le passage extérieur de ses quartiers.

**- Voir du pays met toujours le cœur d'un pirate en joie.**

À ses mots, Motochika s'approcha de son hôte, attirant par la même occasion son regard. Masamune eut un petit sourire léger, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

**- Alors Dragon, quel programme m'as-tu réservé pour aujourd'hui ?**

**- Un petit défi, ça te tenterait ?**

**- Tout dépend de la récompense, sache que si un trésor en vaut la peine, je ferai tout pour le ramener sur mes terres.**

**- D'abord la prime, ensuite les conditions hein ?**

**- Bien sûr, autant aller à l'essentiel, non ? Quel genre de défi pourrais-je perdre ?**

Alors là Motochika était un peu trop sûr de lui, des mots qui firent rire le chef d'Ôshû.

**- Ah ! Alors, nous allons jouer à mon jeu préféré: Dragon Race !**

Le pirate accepta les conditions que le brun lui avait dévoilées alors que tout deux s'étaient mis en route pour rejoindre la piste légendaire d'Ôshû. Un véritable terrain étroit et propice à la course qui offrait un panorama de la région plutôt riche, c'était là qu'ils allaient concourir. Beaucoup de leurs soldats les avaient suivi histoire d'être témoins de la seconde confrontation amicale entre leurs chefs. Les paris étaient ouverts et les acclamations ne tardèrent plus à soutenir leur cavalier préféré. A-NI-KI ! résonnait en cœur pour soutenir Motochika, HI-TTO se faisait entendre pour Masamune.

**- Are you ready, Démon ?**

**- Quand tu veux !**

**- Alors... YAH !**

D'un seul cri, la monture noire du Dragon borgne s'élança telle une flèche sur la piste, faisant hurler les voix de ses supporters. Ceux de Motochika surent se faire entendre également alors que le pirate n'avait pas perdu la moindre seconde sur son hôte. Leurs hommes les suivirent, continuant leurs acclamations aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Masamune et Motochika avaient mis les gaz dès le début ! Ce duel ne regardait plus qu'eux à présent !

**- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le coffre ?**

**- Il est trop tôt pour m'user, Dragon.**

Masamune gardait les bras croisés, tournant à peine le regard vers son adversaire actuel. Ça n'allait plus à tarder... Au coude à coude dans le prochain virage, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

**- Tout droit ! !** cria le brun en lançant son cheval continuer sa course sur la pente d'une montagne. Le pirate le suivit dans ce qui semblait être une véritable chute suicidaire mais leurs montures semblèrent galoper sans la moindre difficulté. Cette chute, ils l'avaient déjà tous les deux vécue à cause de ce taré de Hisahide... Si un jour Masamune avait l'occasion de le voir plus personnellement, il se ferait une joie de le mettre en pièces pour avoir osé s'en prendre à son Œil droit.

**- Pouvons nous enfin déclencher les hostilités ?**

**- Ah, so do it !**

Un bref sourire entre partenaires alors que la pente se finissait bientôt, retournant à un champ normal slalomant entre d'énormes roches et des têtes de dragons crachant du feu. Un petit coup de chaud pour la suite ! Comme promis, le fier pirate leva l'ancre et commença à la faire tournoyer, l'envoyant droit sur son compagnon de cavale. Masamune l'évita et de justesse histoire de le provoquer et sourit plus largement, dégainant l'une de ses griffes. Maintenant les choses sérieuses allaient commencer ! Leurs hommes, aussi téméraires et probablement fous qu'eux, s'étaient engagés à leur suite et s'amusaient à voir leurs capitaines guerroyer en d'aussi bons termes. Les troupes de Date s'inquiétaient pour leur chef plus que de raison, ses plus proches soldats l'avaient trouvé à plat ces temps-ci et avaient eu peur qu'il ne perde de sa combativité une fois de plus. D'ailleurs... Le Seigneur Katakura n'allait pas mieux dans un certain sens. Du coup voir le Dragon borgne se battre à cheval contre un allié des plus souhaitables était un pur plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, Kojuro avait laissé son maître n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il savait que son jeune Seigneur avait besoin de se dégourdir par lui-même, un peu d'exercice avec quelqu'un d'autre ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était surtout un souhait de Masamune, il préférait faire des bêtises derrière son dos plutôt que sous ses yeux ! Voilà la vérité que son Œil droit soupçonnait. Néanmoins cela ne le dérangeait pas, il pouvait garder un œil sur Maeda Keiji comme ça. Et il fut un peu surpris de le voir aussi serviable. D'habitude c'était lui, le chevalier servant de ces dames du troisième âge, alors voir un artiste de rue aussi coloré en faire de même avait de quoi amuser son regard.

**- Qu'est-ce que l'héritier du clan Maeda est venu faire à Ôshû ? **lui avait-il finalement lancé alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis sur le même champ potager.

**- Eh ? Oh... J'ai suivi Motochika jusqu'ici, Yatsu est arrivé à peu près en même temps que moi à sa forteresse !**

Kojuro garda son air renfrogné mais le crut. Keiji afficha un petit sourire crispé, venant gratter sa joue de l'index. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de sa stupide remarque de la dernière fois ? Celle disant qu'il devait être dur d'aborder des femmes ici ? ... Ah oui, celle-ci...

**- Je vous jure que je n'ai pas de vues sur Masamune ! Et j'ai un témoin ! **ajouta-t-il finalement mal à l'aise en ouvrant un peu son haut en fourrure, révélant le petit singe à moitié endormi qui lui servait de compagnon à toute épreuve, le célèbre et adorable Yumekichi !

**- Uki !**

**- Vous voyez ? Il m'approuve !**

Kojuro le fixa plus intensément d'un coup, qu'est-ce qu'il avait osé dire ? Si ses mèches étaient toujours impeccablement plaquées en arrière, l'une d'elles s'électrisa et se dégagea de ses rangs capillaires. Oula, alors là le vagabond n'en menait pas large... Pas large du tout du tout ! Surtout pas alors que Kojuro passait la main devant une partie de son visage.

**- Osez en avoir une seule et vous risquez de ne plus vivre assez longtemps pour récidiver.**

**- O... Oui oui !**

Okay... Alors là au moins le message était on ne peut plus clair ! Kojuro lui tourna le dos après avoir remis en ordre sa mèche rebelle et le laissa seul sur le champ, regagnant le temple principal des Date.

**- T'as vu ça Yumekichi ? Faut pas chercher des noix à un homme amoureux...**

Le petit singe fit un uki affirmatif avant de voir un sourire sur les lèvres de son maître qui repassait les bras sur sa nuque. Kojuro devait être sur les nerfs même s'il ne le montrait pas pour une raison ou une autre... Keiji était aux premières loges pour voir comment leur situation allait évoluer mais plus que cela, il se sentait heureux de voir un peu d'amour ici. L'amour était la plus belle chose qui existait après tout, et Kenshin l'avait encouragé à chercher la femme qui lui ferait avoir des ailes. Une femme unique qu'il prendrait pour épouse... Sur le coup, l'idée lui mit surtout l'image d'un Masamune en kimono de mariée au bras de Kojuro et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pourquoi pas ! Si seulement Hideyoshi avait compris cela... Hideyoshi... Rien que de repenser à lui, Keiji perdit son air joyeux. Il souriait mais la tristesse était là, inlassablement présente. Un de ses meilleurs amis définitivement perdu, comme Hanbei. Même si Masamune l'avait affronté et l'avait vraiment mis en difficulté, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué son ami. Le coupable... Le vrai, pourquoi avait-il eu besoin d'en arriver là alors qu'il respectait Hideyoshi tout comme lui ? Il en aurait le cœur net, Keiji le retrouverait et lui demanderait des explications. C'était aussi vital pour lui de savoir dans quelles circonstances exactes Hideyoshi était mort que de trouver sa bien-aimée quelque part dans le monde.

**- Uki ?**

**- Ce n'est rien, on continue ?**

Yumekichi hocha de sa petite tête poilue et la frotta contre la main de son maître. Allez au travail ! Il avait de gentes dames âgées à impressionner après tout pendant que d'autres s'amuser !

**- CRAAAZY STOOORM ! ! !**

**- HEEEEEAVE HOOO' ! ! !**

Loin de là, des nuages de poussière nés d'explosions et d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient se levèrent, relâchant des bribes de feu et de foudre aléatoirement.

**- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre Dragon ? !**

**- T'as encore rien vu Démon ! YAHAAA ! !**

Les deux hommes gardaient le sourire aux lèvres, ils se tapaient dessus et essayaient par toutes les ruses possibles de faire chuter l'autre ou de le conduire droit dans les rochers. C'était tellement excitant ! Une passion fauve qui les animait de toute leur âme ! Le sourire ne les quittait jamais alors qu'ils recevaient et se donnaient de violents coups. Des coups passionnels et respectueux, ils se faisaient honneurs dans cette course.

**- On entame la dernière ligne droite...**

**- Ok, alors... Jouons le tout pour le tout Dragon.**

**- Yeah !**

Cette bataille, ils la finiraient debout sur leurs chevaux ! L'ancre de Motochika s'enflamma comme jamais ! Elle désirait faire fondre les petites griffounettes du chaton borgne, tout comme le grand Dragon borgne allait mettre en pièces la flèche rouillée de l'autre poisson ! Le chat mangeait toujours le poisson... Sauf si ce dernier était un requin ! Les sabres émoustillés, Masamune s'élança vers le pirate, l'incitant à en faire de même.

**- WAAAR DAAANCE ! ! !**

**- NIIINE TAAAILS ! ! !**

Une nouvelle explosion entre eux retentit et souleva d'immenses nuages de poussières, ainsi qu'un déchaînement d'éléments digne des dieux ! Cette course amicale virait à une véritable guerre apocalyptique vue de loin !

**- Ils sont dingues ! Ils vont détruire tout sur leur passage ! !**

**- C'est déjà à moitié le cas, j'hallucine...**

Leurs hommes suivirent avec une attention scrupuleuse cet épique combat. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Il y avait encore trop de poussière et de roches volantes pour voir quoi que se soit l Puis soudain, deux éclairs chevauchant s'échappèrent avec furie, reprenant cette danse de coups endiablée. Le sol commença à se surélever sous les sabots des chevaux, leurs chefs étaient de nouveau en train de parcourir une falaise, le cœur battant à tout rompre après de telles vagues d'énergie déclenchées. Une certaine tension les étreignit et les força à arrêter leurs attaques le temps de se préparer à ce nouvel obstacle. La ligne d'arrivée était toute proche ! Encore quelques mètres... Cinq... Trois... Un, GO ! Les chevaux quittèrent le sol et s'envolèrent littéralement. Motochika et Masamune, les bras toujours croisés, semblèrent survoler tout le Japon à cet instant, admirant une vision unique d'Ôshû et des contrées voisines. Si beau... La paix vue du ciel... Tout semblait si léger dans les airs, les deux hommes sourirent alors que la force de gravitation allait brutalement les reprendre à ce rêve éphémère. Ils chutèrent tous les deux une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que leurs montures n'atterrissent violemment sur le sol, ils venaient de traverser le précipice.

Et immédiatement, leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent une énième fois mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour signer la fin de leur duel, telle une poignée de main.

**- Match nul ?**

**- On dirait bien Démon...**

Masamune souffla, il était pleinement satisfait de cette petite balade de santé et vu le large sourire qu'étira Motochika, il se doutait que ce dernier était tout aussi repu en émotions.

**- Bon alors tant pis, je n'aurais pas de trésor ici.**

**- Ah, tu n'auras pas concouru pour rien, je vais te montrer un trésor qui vaut la peine d'être vu à Ôshû.**

**- Ah ?**

L'ancre virevoltante, le pirate la plaça sur son épaule et fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, attendant avec impatience de voir ce que le brun avait à lui montrer avec un sourire aussi malicieux. Le plus grand des trésors de ces terres, c'était avec ça que le Dragon borgne voulait éblouir son invité. Leur retour fut beaucoup plus calme histoire de ménager leurs pauvres chevaux épuisés. Un peu de calme au simple trot ne leur ferait que du bien après le coup de chaud qu'ils s'étaient donnés dans les airs.

**- Ôshû est une région agréable.**

**- Ah ? Te serais-tu décider à emménager dans le coin ?**

**- Tss tss, jamais, je suis un homme des mers, et puis il fait trop froid ici à la longue.**

Masamune sourit davantage à cette remarque, pour sûr qu'il faisait plus froid dans le nord !

**- Chochotte.**

**- Eh !**

Motochika ronchonna et se chamailla verbalement avec Masamune encore un long moment avant d'arriver devant l'un des plus grands trésors du Dragon borgne. Une place qu'il fallait savoir trouvée dans cet endroit perdu.

**- Démon des Mers de l'Ouest, ouvre bien ta mirette.**

De grandes portes de bois se dressèrent sur leur route, entourées par d'immenses roches grises. Une fois passées, Motochika ouvrit effectivement de grands yeux en apercevant ce fameux trésor. C'était une arène. Une arène enfermée, protégée et sculptée pour des combattants... Une arène en forme de disque surplombée par le regard perçant d'une immense statue représentant un dragon blanc.

**- Woh, effectivement... Tu m'aurais donné ça si j'avais gagné alors ?**

**- Peut-être bien qui sait.**

Que nenni ! En tout cas Motochika ne regrettait pas son voyage. Certes le nord ne l'intéressait pas spécialement mais... Une rencontre pouvait changer bien des choses. Les deux hommes restèrent là simplement à admirer la divine créature dressée devant eux. C'était comme s'ils attendaient son réveil sans crainte. Pour Masamune, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Oui... Il se sentait aussi fort que ce dragon, il voulait être cette puissance super cool aux yeux de tous. Plus tard, il aurait peut-être des statues de lui dans la région, des statues pour ne pas oublier l'homme qu'il avait été dans le cœur de ses hommes. Mais attention pas n'importe quelle statue non plus, il en voulait une belle et top tendance ! La plus cool qui puisse exister ! Sur ces bonnes pensées, et non pas sans avoir prié, le daimyo d'Ôshû invita Motochika à retrouver leurs troupes qui les attendaient. Ils repasseraient par son quartier pour changer de montures et laisser les leurs se reposer tranquillement et ensuite, les prémices de leur grande fête commenceraient. Les deux borgnes mettraient Ôshû en joie ! Tout le monde y serait invité !

Pendant ce temps-là, Kojuro était parti chercher l'un de ses sabres chez le forgeron, en profitant pour faire une petite ronde dans le quartier. Il ne pouvait pas regretter son emportement contre l'héritier du clan Maeda, cependant, il jugeait sa propre réaction comme puérile. Que cela lui serve de mise en garde simplement. Et puis cet homme semblait viser juste à chaque fois sans rien savoir d'abord, c'était déstabilisant... Derrière son regard taquin de _lover_ se trouvait un jugement certain. Ses petites phrases anodines - une surtout ! - avaient tendance à lui faire perdre ses moyens un bref instant, un instant fatidique durant lequel ses sentiments étaient visibles. Keiji avait tort s'il pensait que Kojuro était amoureux... C'était bien au dessus de cela...

**- Et voilà mon garçon, elle est de nouveau comme neuve !**

**- ... Merci beaucoup.**

Le vieux forgeron à l'allure robuste lui rendit le sabre, passant ses doigts experts sur la lame parfaite et brillante.

**- Mais j'ai été étonné... Elle était plus endommagée que d'habitude, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu comme tel !**

**- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, j'en prendrais davantage soin.**

Acquiescant, le vieil homme redonna l'arme à son propriétaire et laissa Kojuro repartir après avoir été rémunéré. Alors comme ça sa lame avait eu plus de marques ? Il fallait dire qu'en temps de paix, Kojuro s'entraînait encore plus afin de canaliser ce viril besoin de guerrier. Il ne l'admettait pas mais ce qui avait souillé la lame de son sabre, c'était sa propre frustration. Seule son arme savait à quel point ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur sa garde alors qu'il tranchait l'air dans le but de tuer ce sentiment croissant. Ce n'était pas de la faute de son Seigneur, seulement de sa propre faiblesse. Quelques jours auparavant, Masamune l'avait invité ouvertement à se jeter sur lui pour voir sa réaction. Il n'avait pas cédé, jamais malgré la situation. Alors ce fut le jeune daimyo qui prit l'initiative d'aller plus loin... Cela arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Le stratège revint aux quartiers du clan Date, songeur. Il avait toujours été plus sensible par rapport à lui, sans doute parce que c'était son devoir. Le jeune adolescent qu'il avait été avait craqué pour le petit Bontenmaru, le premier nom de Masamune, et lui avait appris tout ce que son expérience avait pu lui enseigner. Il l'avait toujours protégé, il le blessait parfois pour mieux le rendre responsable de ses actes irréfléchis, mais ça n'était jamais par méchanceté ou jalousie. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment néfaste envers Masamune. Aucun. Si sa mort pouvait donner une leçon à son maître, Kojuro se la donnerait. Il l'aurait déjà fait si Masamune lui-même ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur aspirant au titre de Shogun que lui, Kojuro en était certain. Et pourtant... Il avait vraiment du mal à être parfaitement impassible en temps paisibles. Son esprit était de plus en plus torturé par les regards insistants de son Seigneur. Il pouvait palper la faim dans l'iris félin de Masamune... Ce matin-même, Kojuro aurait recommencé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Ce simple souvenir lui fit serrer les dents, il ressentait encore le goût tendre et charnel de son maître titiller sa langue... Si seulement... Cela avait pu durer... Non, il lui aurait fait mal à force... Kojuro savait de quoi il avait besoin maintenant... Il devait se purifier ! Chasser ses propres démons qui lui susurraient les plus obscènes pensées envers son maître !

Et pour se faire, Kojuro revêtit un léger kimono plus clair et emporta avec lui quelques affaires avant de se rendre dans l'arrière-cour du clan. Là bas, il y avait un bassin d'eau pure qui servait à endurcir aussi bien le physique que le mental des hommes. Le stratège s'agenouilla sur le sol de pierres lissées en plein air et défit le haut de son kimono, libérant la chaleur qui étouffait sa peau. Il devait l'éteindre... À grands coups de seaux d'eau froide ! L'eau glacée se mit à ruisseler le long de sa peau, il ne devait pas vaciller un instant... Il devait le supporter comme tout ce qu'il avait subi jusqu'à maintenant. De nouveau, Kojuro remplit le sceau d'eau et la fit couler sur tout son corps en partie dénuder. L'eau se répandait dans les moindres fibres de son kimono, imbibant même son dessous. Il avait à peine froid grâce à l'habitude mais ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait vraiment... Son corps avait beau être glacé sous les jets d'eau cinglants, il avait chaud... Ce traitement le faisait trembler mais Kojuro n'était pas bien sûr que ça soit uniquement de froid... Les traits de son visage laissèrent sa souffrance les traverser. Il n'y avait rien à y faire... Il le voulait tellement...

Dans la solitude, sa main coula le long de son ventre nu, se glissant sous son fundoshi trempé. Sa peau avait beau être recouverte d'une fine couche de froid, elle était ardente en dessous. Ses doigts semblèrent brûler la peau de son membre, c'était bon...

**- Masamune sama...**

Il l'imaginait en train de défaire ses habits avec nonchalance pour se couvrir d'eau fraîche. Il aurait eu froid et aurait tremblé comme le jour où il lui avait ordonné de venir le posséder. Un soupir échappa aux lèvres de Kojuro, il aimait cette image érotique de son Seigneur et la chérissait en sa mémoire, elle n'était absolument pas vulgaire, juste diablement excitante. Tout chez son maître l'incitait à le vouloir tout de suite, que ça soit la finesse de son visage ou de son corps, son caractère ardent, cette témérité tant réprimandée par son Œil droit... Cette même témérité qui poussait Masamune à jouer toujours plus prés du feu de Kojuro... Il se souvenait encore de ses lèvres si tendres... De son œil taquin qui le dévorait, de son cache-œil qui recouvrait ce qu'il n'autorisait personne à voir. Personne hormis celui qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice indélébile... Kojuro l'avait fait parce qu'il le fallait, la vie de son maître en dépendait.

**- Umm...**

Un soupir retenu fit frémir le corps aussi frigorifié que bouillant du stratège. Il avait besoin de s'initier en lui, de ressentir son Seigneur l'emprisonner, de le voir comme personne ne le devait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire dans le fond ? Kojuro n'y pensait pas de peur que ses propres désirs se retournent contre Masamune. Il savait sa force, ainsi que les faiblesses de son Seigneur... C'était écœurant d'y songer et pourtant son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus rapidement. De la bestialité, de la tendresse, une passion aussi dévorante que sa dévotion était grande... Voilà le mélange qui tourmentait son âme. Il l'avait déjà dit à des soldats adverses: _" Je ne suis pas aussi bon que Masamune sama. " _Kojuro était sans doute le plus sage, mais également le plus démoniaque dans le fond.

Kojuro soupira une nouvelle fois, rejetant de nouveau de l'eau sur son corps en feu tandis que ses doigts accélèrent leurs caresses sur son propre sexe. Ils l'entourèrent toujours plus étroitement, comme si... Ils étaient lui... Tremblant de plaisir et haletant le plus silencieusement possible, l'Œil droit du Dragon borgne ferma les yeux et vécut son fantasme jusqu'au bout, jouissant en ce fourreau de plaisir et de fortune qu'étaient ses doigts. Quelle honte... L'orgasme régissait encore son corps mais ses états d'esprit lui étaient revenus de suite. Sa main libre et glacée recouvrit son visage, il en avait eu besoin... Il avait eu besoin de se délivrer de manière aussi pitoyable pour mieux servir son daimyo. C'en était assez, Kojuro trempa de nouveau son corps d'eau froide, puis il sécha vigoureusement sa peau à l'aide d'un tissu rêche avant de revêtir un nouveau kimono. Ses mains recoiffèrent ses cheveux et les replacèrent en arrière. Bien, maintenant qu'il était pur et lavé de toutes pensées prêtant aux pêchés, le serviteur du Dragon borgne fit à nouveau serment de protéger Masamune quoi qu'il en coûte.

Plus le soir se profilait et plus l'atmosphère se faisait festive. Les hommes, qu'ils soient marins, soldats, voyous ou simples paysans, s'attelaient pour que tout le quartier soit en fête. Les femmes en faisaient de même, incitées par les enfants curieux de participer à toute l'agitation nouvelle. Eux aussi subissaient la guerre en restant ici, ils attendaient à chaque fois le retour d'un proche, le retour de leur Seigneur. Alors une fête ne leur ferait que du bien, ça les changerait et leur montrerait le meilleur côté de la paix entre daimyo.

* * *

><p>Promiiis, la prochaine fois ça sera la bonne ! Vous devrez vous contenter de ce petit bain en attendant :3 Un bain bien glacé et chaud à la fois, que demander de plus ? (oui je sais, j'en rajouter une couche en plus :o) J'adore aussi la façon qu'a Keiji pour se mettre dans l'embarras malgré lui ! xD Sinon, c'était sympathique d'écrire un combat aussi amical et spectaculaire x) Ah ! Que j'aime les amitiés viriles aussi, brr ! Sinon les têtes de dragons qui crachent du feu viennent du jeu Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes, j'ai halluciné en les voyant la première fois ! xD<p>

Les reviews sont toujours obligatoires ou alors je reporte le lemon ! (Comment ça on n'est plus à ça prés ? ! Eh mais ! ? Mais ! !) Je remercie de nouveau mes fidèles lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs ?) pour qui je continue d'écrire cette fanfiction, et un énorme merci à Marie pour son travail rigoureux et absolument indispensable, ah que ferais-je sans toi ? ;_;

See ya soon pour un trèèès long chapitre ! ;D


	6. Let's get the party started !

**Note: **Eh bien une promesse est une promesse ! Savourez bien, je n'en dis pas plus !

* * *

><p>Les deux borgnes s'étaient amusés comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. Motochika avait eu raison de venir dans le nord, voir du pays n'était pas la seule raison qui pouvait pousser un homme de la mer a quitté son port d'attache... Il y avait aussi les amitiés qu'il avait liées avec des hommes rencontrés aux quatre coins du pays, des amitiés rares mais précieuses qu'il chérissait autant que ses troupes. Dans un monde aussi chaotique où les batailles ne s'arrêtaient presque jamais, il fallait être sûr de ses amitiés et savoir vers quelles mains se tourner si les choses tournaient mal. Si l'on pouvait se baigner dans les mêmes eaux qu'un autre daimyo, c'était sans conteste un signe de bonne entente.<p>

**- Aah, enfin une source chaude digne de ce nom !**

Motochika soupira alors qu'il se laissa aller contre les roches entourant le bain de vapeur, attendant sagement ses compagnons. Masamune l'avait rejoint avec plusieurs de leurs soldats, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon bain pour passer du bon temps avec des amis.

**- Profites-en bien, les sources d'Ôshû sont les meilleures, pas vrai les gars ?**

**- Oui chef !**

**- Bah c'est que tu ne t'es jamais trempé dans les sources chaudes de Shikoku, hein les gars ?**

**- Oui Aniki !**

Alors que Motochika et Masamune se défiaient du regard avec amusement, leurs hommes soupirèrent ou rirent.

**- Vous êtes franchement les mêmes !**

**- Quoi ? !** dirent les deux borgnes en cœur, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire leurs compagnons.

**- Ce n'est pas vrai !**

**- Bien sûr que non !**

Les deux hommes avaient beau dire, ils ne purent que sourire au final. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais mais ils étaient pareils dans le fond, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils s'étaient plus et qu'ils avaient décidé en un accord tacite de s'allier. Il était fort probable qu'ils aient à se combattre à l'avenir parce qu'ils avaient le même objectif : régner sur le Japon. Mais ça serait leur finale de rêve, leur plus grand honneur. Tous discutèrent de choses et d'autres, à vrai dire surtout de choses peu importantes. Certains soldats avaient fini par parler de leur goût envers les femmes, ce qui amusa les daimyo présents. Tous les deux étaient préoccupés par des hommes mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le partager. Un plateau de coupelles et de saké flottait sur les eaux calmes de la source, voguant d'un homme à l'autre. Il y avait également quelques plateaux avec de petits amuse-gueules dont notamment des zunda mochi, une fierté de la région. Tant pis si c'était surtout pour les femmes et les enfants, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal ! Motochika en goûta un par curiosité et il dût avouer que ce n'était pas mauvais en bon amateur de mets sucrés qu'il était.

**- Tu sais en faire Dragon ?**

**- Plutôt oui mais...**

**- Notre chef ne sait pas cuisiner aussi bien que Kojuro.**

Masamune lança un regard neutre à l'un de ses hommes qui avait dit une telle chose, bien qu'il fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il disait vrai. Tiens d'ailleurs où était-il passé ? Son regard avait cherché Kojuro lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur cavale mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Le Dragon borgne croisa les bras et inspira.

**- Peut-être bien mais moi je sais faire ÇA !**

Le sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Masamune jeta un coup de poing dans l'eau chaude qui créa une véritable vague sur ses soldats trop bavards. Motochika en rit, à croire que tous les daimyo de ce pays pouvaient provoquer des catastrophes naturelles selon leur bon vouloir, quoi que... Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Le Dragon borgne avait le droit de savoir moins bien cuisiner que son bras droit après tout, et puis le pirate ne le blâmerait pas étant donné que lui-même créait de véritables poisons lorsqu'il se mettait à cuisiner. Môri en avait fait l'amère expérience... Tout cela était arrivé à cause des bonnes intentions de Motochika ! Le Seigneur d'Aki, ou petit chaperon vert pour les intimes, était tombé malade et cela avait chagriné le pirate. À quoi bon avoir un tacticien de génie pour rival s'il était agonisant au fond de son futon ? Voilà donc notre homme des mers parti à sa rencontre avec du poisson frais et une recette de grand-mère à lui faire avaler. Ça avait été à peu prés efficace à son avis, mais Môri ne fut pas de cet avis et se vengea de la plus puérile des façons. Il avait sournoisement attendu que Motochika se sente mal pour lui rendre visite et pour le forcer à avaler une horreur innommable ! Rien que le souvenir suffisait à retourner l'estomac du pirate... D'ailleurs il se demandait si Môri n'avait pas réussi à le rendre malade d'une manière ou d'une autre pour mener sa vengeance à terme. Fin de l'anecdote, Motochika reposa son regard sur l'autre daimyo borgne. Puisqu'ils en étaient à l'heure des démonstrations de talents, alors...

**- J'ai mieux à te montrer.**

Motochika se redressa, une serviette trempée autour de la taille et attrapa son ancre qu'il avait déposée plus loin. Il avait pensé à la laver dans l'eau chaude mais leurs discussions lui avaient retiré l'idée. La source était assez grande, ça suffirait.

**- Eh, reprenez le saké et les zunda mochi ! Le roi de la glisse entre en piste !**

Il leur laissa à peine le temps de reprendre leurs apéritifs que le fier pirate prit la chaîne de son ancre fermement en main et s'élança dessus, glissant tel un snowboarder sur les vagues d'eau douce, éclaboussant quelques soldats au passage avant de revenir à sa place préférée, tout contre son rocher et bien au chaud dans l'eau.

**- J'avoue que c'est fun !**

**- Héhé, si ça te plait Dragon, je t'apprendrai à dompter une ancre !**

**- Je retiens la proposition.**

Tout ce qui pouvait être cool plaisait à Masamune, mais Kojuro allait certainement lui dire d'apprendre à d'abord maîtriser les chevaux avant de tenter de conquérir les océans sur une ancre glissante. Peut-être qu'en le saoulant au saké, il accepterait plus facilement l'idée... Un fin sourire éclaira les lèvres du Dragon borgne tandis qu'une petite décharge galopa le long de son dos. Oui, c'était une excellente idée... Parfaite même ! Ils discutèrent encore un moment, notamment au sujet de leurs cicatrices. Motochika raconta comment il s'était fait les profondes marques sur sa côte droite. Un combat avec un requin ? Soit mais... L'hypothèse d'un accident avec son ancre n'était pas à exclure pour autant !

Le ciel commença à se teindre de violet et d'orangé coulés l'un en l'autre, la nuit se manifestait petit à petit. Ils avaient tous attendus avec impatience cette soirée ! Masamune et Motochika avaient parcouru toutes les rues, tous les magasins du quartier après leur duel pour inviter les habitants à sortir de chez eux et à porter leurs plus beaux kimonos. Cette paix commencerait par une grande fête, une très grande _party _comme celles que Masamune et ses hommes avaient fait après leur conquête d'Ôshû ! Non ! Elle serait encore plus grande grâce à son invité !

**- Ça va être l'heure, **remarqua Motochika en observant le ciel.

**- Alright !**

Le leader d'Ôshû se redressa et invita ses compagnons à quitter la source, ils s'étaient suffisamment prélasser dedans. Maintenant, il était plus que temps de se préparer ! Les hommes remirent leurs simples kimonos après avoir séché leur peau avec fermeté. Chacun parti dans sa direction après cela, Motochika se retirant avec ses hommes pour chercher Keiji et Masamune quant à lui... Eh bien, il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant de regagner sa chambre. Il devait retrouver Kojuro, une tâche plutôt _easy _car il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur. À l'heure qu'il était, il serait probablement en train de prier devant un petit autel dans sa propre chambre. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement jusqu'aux portes coulissantes de la chambre de Kojuro.

Masamune s'y appuya à peine, il savait qu'il était là et ouvrit les portes, les refermant derrière son passage. Comme il aurait pu le décrire avant d'entrer, son Œil droit était assis en _seiza_, les jambes pliées sous ses cuisses et était concentré dans sa méditation. Son regard fermé s'était ouvert lorsqu'il entendit Masamune mais il ne tourna le regard vers lui qu'après avoir terminé sa récitation bouddhique intérieure.

**- Masamune sama.**

**- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Kojuro**, demanda le Dragon borgne avec un petit sourire. Son fidèle bras droit se releva à ses mots et le suivit là où son maître avait besoin de lui. Ce fut direct, Masamune l'emmena dans sa chambre et s'assit devant un grand coffre réservé à ses plus beaux vêtements. De là, il retira un long kimono d'un bleu azur portant dans le dos un dragon entièrement brodé de fils d'or et d'argent. Un chef-d'œuvre artisanal qu'il portait dès que l'occasion le lui permettait, donc bien trop peu à son goût. Personne dans tous le Japon ne pouvait porter un kimono avec un dragon aussi excentrique hormis lui, mais qui ignorait que Date Masamune était charismatique ici ? Kojuro ne put réprimer un léger amusement en revoyant cette tenue, elle semblait... parfaite pour lui. Le jeune borgne se redressa avec son butin et commença à se déshabiller, défaisant l'obi qui ceinturait sa taille. Ce dernier tomba au sol et laissait déjà apercevoir une bonne partie du corps de Masamune... Par Brahma, le stratège avait scellé ses désirs dans la journée et voilà que son maître le mettait à rude épreuve aussi rapidement... Stoïque, Kojuro l'observa le plus calmement possible sans se poser de question. Il resterait sage, certes, mais le Dragon borgne se sentit émoustiller par ses yeux sur lui... Bien qu'il fut pressé de se rendre à la fête, il avait envie de faire couler son kimono le plus lentement possible le long de son allure. Un déshabillage sensuel malgré son attitude neutre. Il tendit ensuite son précieux kimono à Kojuro et se retourna.

**- Mets-le moi.**

Un ordre simple auquel répondit son Œil droit. Le kimono déplié délicatement, Kojuro le passa avec grand soin sur le corps de son maître. Ça encore, Masamune aurait pu le faire avec un minimum d'attention pour ne pas abimer l'œuvre qu'il portait mais c'était pour nouer l'obi éclatant de couleurs harmonieuses qu'il avait besoin d'une aide. Encore une fois, Kojuro s'occupa de ses arrières... Passant ses bras autour de sa taille en même temps que l'obi. Des gestes simples et très précis qui devaient s'effectuer près du Dragon borgne. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Masamune resta un instant comme ça, ressentant avec une certaine ardeur le manque que créaient les bras fuyants de son Œil droit.

**- Voilà mon Seigneur.**

**- Merci... Laisse moi t'aider à mon tour maintenant.**

Le Dragon borgne sourit faiblement avant de retourner avec son bras droit dans la chambre précédente. Kojuro était plus habile que lui avec les vêtements, il l'aidait souvent avec son armure après tout. Mais cette fois-ci, Masamune avait envie de voir comment il se débrouillait avec son propre kimono. En chemin, il lui annonça fièrement que toute la région serait en fête ce soir et qu'il comptait bien en profiter au maximum. Kojuro n'y vit aucune objection, il avait entendu des rumeurs concernant une fête géante lorsqu'il avait été rechercher son sabre. Et vu que son Seigneur était parti au galop... Il suffisait de relier les deux pour savoir de qui venait l'idée. Depuis le temps que Masamune souhaitait organiser un tel évènement, qu'il lui parlait des détails festifs... Non vraiment, son bras droit le soutint dans sa démarche.

**- Vous allez réaliser le rêve de bon nombre de personnes.**

Eh oui, Masamune y comptait bien ! Tous le monde rêvait de cette fête depuis si longtemps. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de son Œil droit, il croisa les bras et attendit que Kojuro choisisse son kimono. Son choix lui plut malgré le côté trop... sobre de ce bleu profond et cobalt. Le détail que le jeune borgne aimait le plus sur ce kimono, c'était les phrases brodées dessus. De vraies règles de mœurs actuelles gravées en de superbes kanjis sur le tissu. C'était cool ! Mais encore fallait-il qu'il le revêtisse... Kojuro prit moins de temps que lui pour cela, il retira son kimono sans gêne et fit avec le regard insistant de son maître. Quelque chose lui disait que bientôt ses bonnes résolutions seraient soumises à des épreuves dantesques...

Masamune tiqua un instant, c'était comme si Kojuro ne le calculait pas... Il ne jouait pas avec son regard puisqu'il avait dédié le sien à son habit... Par contre une fois sur le dos, il se tourna vers son Seigneur et lui tendit son obi noir avec quelques petits motifs dorés.

**- Vous vouliez m'aider ?**

Ah ! Tout de même. Masamune lui sourit et prit la ceinture en réponse, imitant son Œil droit en la passant autour de sa taille, nouant son kimono avec une attention particulière. Kojuro se sentit apaisé d'une certaine manière, c'était rare qu'il ressente la présence de son Seigneur derrière lui. Pourtant Dieu seul sait combien de fois il s'était caché dans ses jupons quand il était petit... Le daimyo inspira doucement.

**- Allons y.**

Masamune passa aux devants de son Œil droit, il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps seul avec Kojuro pour des raisons évidentes. Ce soir devait être un soir inoubliable, lui-même devait mener à bien cette _party _tant attendue ! Il était hors de question qu'il la retarde pour des raisons personnelles. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de repousser ses propres désirs de toute façon... Mais pour une fois c'était pour la bonne cause, celle de son peuple. Bien vite ils retrouvèrent Motochika qui taquinait Keiji au sujet de son kimono.

**- Mais il est très beau ce kimono ! Ce sont les dames du potager qui me l'ont prêté !**

**- Keiji, c'est un kimono pour femmes ! Et rose en plus ! T'aurais dû me demander quelque chose qui aurait fait de toi un vrai pirate !**

**- Il n'est pas rose mais pêche !**

Effectivement, le vagabond portait un kimono particulièrement flashy quoi qu'il en dise... Les dames... Kojuro les connaissait bien, il s'agissait des petites grand-mères de la ville qui harcelaient plus ou moins sexuellement les beaux samouraï à leur portée... Elles avaient dû le trouver à leur goût. Masamune assista à leur semblant de dispute quelque peu amusé. Certes les fleurs dans les cheveux de Keiji ne faisaient pas plus viriles que son kimono trop pâle pour un homme mais... C'était tout le vagabond ça. Motochika n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de ressortir son plus beau costume de corsaire à la soie couleur bordeaux. Il n'avait pas de tricorne par contre, sans doute un blasphème à son ordre capillaire. Ses bottes étaient vraiment magnifiques et jouaient de contraste avec son pantalon blanc.

**- Are you ready, guys ?**

**- Bien sûr Dragon, on n'attendait plus que vous !**

**- Tu mens Motochika, tu viens à peine d'arriver**, reprit Keiji en croisant les bras, faisant ronchonner le pirate. C'est que ses vêtements prenaient du temps à être ajustés... Voilà tout ! Le vagabond rit en voyant le fier Démon incapable de riposter, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire bouder un peu plus Motochika. Qu'est-ce que Keiji ne lui ferait pas endurer parfois, enfin il l'appréciait pour ça aussi. Ses idées de pacifiste complètement naïf avaient souvent du bon.

Peu après, les quatre hommes quittèrent les quartiers de Masamune, accompagnés par quelques soldats et d'au moins une arme chacun. Beaucoup étaient déjà partis dans le coin histoire de chauffer l'ambiance. Il faisait de plus en plus nuit et les lumières flambantes illuminaient un peu plus leurs pas à chaque minute passée. Et voilà à quoi ressemblait Ôshû en fête ! Deux enfants couraient et jouaient avec des petits bâtons de feu pétillant pendant qu'un vieil homme les poursuivait en leur disant que c'était dangereux. C'était les prémices des festivités car un peu plus loin, les rues étaient inondées de petites lumières qui, si l'on plissait les yeux, montraient un océan d'or.

**- Eh Dragon, il nous en faut absolument !** lança Motochika en s'arrêtant devant la devanture d'une petite boutique d'artificiers. Les deux gosses lui avaient donné envie de jouer aussi avec le feu de ces petits bâtonnets, ces feux de Bengale. En bons adultes responsables, ils en achetèrent plusieurs au grand dam de Kojuro qui se dit que si l'un d'eux se brûlait, ça serait une bonne punition envers leur insouciance. Les deux borgnes allumèrent leurs premiers feux et se mirent à les regarder face au ciel. C'était joli mais au moindre coup de vent...

**- Ouch !**

Et voilà, la malchance de Motochika gagna et fit rire Masamune et Keiji.

**- C'est pas juste !**

**- Tiens le vraiment par le bout et éloigne le plus que cela ! **lui conseilla le Dragon amusé. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus tenu ce genre de feux entre les doigts, mais l'habitude et les précautions que lui avaient enseignées Kojuro lui étaient restées jusqu'à ce jour. Le pirate suivit son conseil, à croire que l'enthousiasme avait débordé sur ses habitudes... Il connaissait bien le feu car c'était son élément entre les canons et la poudre. D'ailleurs, il avait prévu quelque chose de grandiose pour la soirée et espérait que tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu de son côté.

C'était amusant de voir comment les rues pouvaient changer la nuit venue, encore plus en période festive. Tout semblait transformé, magique. On remarquait à peine la noirceur du ciel avec les lumières fusant de partout. Plus ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers la ville et plus les gens semblaient célébrer l'avènement de la paix à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Un peu plus loin, la foule s'accumulait prés d'une cavité creusée dans la roche et les applaudissements se mêlaient aux cris de jeunes filles en furie, ainsi qu'aux sifflements des hommes.

**- Eh Chef !**

Un soldat de Masamune l'interpella aussi souriant qu'après une victoire.

**- Yatsu.**

**- On vous attendait ! On ne voulait surtout pas que vous manquiez une miette du spectacle !**

**- Très bien.**

Le Dragon borgne afficha une mine satisfaite, il suivit le soldat messager à travers la foule avec Kojuro et ses invités du moment. Le stratège à la balafre se demanda ce que comptait bien faire son Seigneur, surtout que Motochika semblait calme et enthousiaste... Lui aussi avait du comploter pour la suite. Keiji quant à lui semblait excité comme une puce ! Il fallait dire qu'il s'était arrêté une ou deux fois parmi les gens pour rendre quelques mots à de jeunes personnes intriguées par son allure. Il jouait le paon et les amusait naturellement de ce fait.

Une fois devant la scène enfoncée dans la roche tout de même impressionnante, ils purent constater que les soldats d'Ôshû étaient fins prêts à commencer leur show. Un concert dans un endroit idéal à cet effet, ici ils auraient une acoustique très satisfaisante.

**- AAAAARE YOOOOOU READY GUYS ? !** lança l'un des hommes sur scène, imitant au mieux l'accent engrish de leur chef, des mots qui firent monter les voix de la foule. Première bonne surprise qui fit monter l'amusement en Masamune. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, avait hâte de voir quel spectacle ses hommes allaient montrer au peuple. Il les avait aidés dans leur projet plus tôt durant l'après-midi mais il lui restait un tas de choses inédites à voir.

**- LEEEEET'S PARTY ! ! !**

Le départ fut lancé et les fumées envahirent la scène, faisant résonner de curieux crépitements et plongeant le public dans une vague d'impatience supplémentaire. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? De grands feux de Bengale illuminèrent les côtés et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ce fut plusieurs soldats qui apparurent avec divers instruments. Biwa, koto, tambours et autres flûtes se dévoilèrent dans les mains rebelles et _rock _de ces hommes prêts à mettre le feu !

**- Impeccable !**

Motochika était fier, il avait aidé au projet également et afficha un sourire amusé et complice pour Masamune. Ils avaient tous fait du bon travail, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que le spectacle foire. Le début doux de la musique entraîna un sentiment de curiosité parmi les gens, un sentiment qui vola en éclat dés que le son monta et que la voix du chanteur improvisé aux cheveux coiffés en banane se mit à se faire entendre. Ça c'était réellement fun !

_Yeah, ça c'est un King ! _se dit Masamune en venant mordre l'ongle d'un de ses pouces, heureux de pouvoir assister à cela. Le chanteur avait une voix rauque et portante qui rendit presque hystériques les plus jeunes et même certaines grand-mères se prenaient au jeu en bougeant leurs corps au rythme des percussions et des intonations dans la voix de leur idole en devenir. C'était tellement décalé par rapport aux musiques habituelles... Kojuro se demanda ce qui avait bien pu leur donner une telle idée mais il dut avouer que c'était très amusant à voir, bien qu'il aurait assommé le premier idiot venu l'embarquer sur scène. Keiji regarda le spectacle en ouvrant ses grands yeux noisettes, fascinés par cette innovation démente ! Quand il rentrera chez Toshiie et Matsu, il pourra se vanter d'avoir vu un concert en live à Ôshû !

**- Com' on Ba-by, let'su go party !**

Quel merveilleux rock engrish, Masamune n'aurait pas fait mieux ! Après cette chanson endiablée par les percussions, le groupe en scène joua à sa sauce adoucie une chanson populaire. C'était ce qui suivait le mieux la tempête, un peu de douceur à la flûte... Un slow. Keiji sentit son cœur battre et invita une jeune femme à danser comme plusieurs autres s'étaient mis à le faire. Une attitude qui amusa Masamune et surprit légèrement Kojuro. Eux n'avaient pas ce droit... Par contre Motochika ne se gêna pas pour reprendre Keiji et jouer un slow des plus mielleux et ridicules qu'il leur ait été donné de voir. Même dans la douceur, ils devaient faire rire. Le concert des bad boys continua un bon moment, alternant entre folklore traditionnel remixé à une sauce plus épique et des solo instrumentaux à la flûte.

**- Ça vous a plu ? Alors c'est parti pour le grand final !** annonça le chanteur, enflammant le public. Et pas que le public d'ailleurs... Une ancre tomba du ciel juste derrière le groupe et lança en l'air des jets de flammes spectaculaires. Un moment de silence... Kojuro regarda à ses côtés et fut à peine surpris par l'absence de son maître... Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, il croisa les bras en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. L'ancre se mit alors à projeter tout autour d'elle des étincelles enflammées, ça ressemblait à un feu de Bengale mais en plus grand... Non, elle était devenue l'un de ces feux ! De drôles de sifflements percèrent le ciel en même temps avant d'exploser en lumières muettes et retombantes comme de la neige. Il y aurait du spectacle ce soir, ça s'annonçait bien !

**- T'as vu ça un peu ? Aucun accroc !**

**- Perfect Démon ! Chapeau pour tes flammes.**

**- Tes étincelles n'étaient pas mal non plus.**

Le Dragon borgne eut un fin sourire, regardant les gens qui croyaient en lui respirer la joie de vivre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**- Eh grand frère tourbillon ! !**

Umm ? Masamune tourna immédiatement la tête vers la petite voix qui l'avait appelé... poursuivie par son marteau qui... Ah non, ça n'était qu'une énorme glace pilée qui y ressemblait !

**- Itsuki ?**

**- Ah enfin je te trouve ! J'ai eu du mal à arriver jusque-là avec toute cette foule !**

La jeune fille aux couettes grises arriva devant les deux borgnes, haletante, et reprit un instant sa respiration. Le leader d'Ôshû fut ravi d'avoir une invitée supplémentaire, surtout elle ! Itsuki était la chef d'un petit village de la région. Elle l'avait détesté un temps, boudant l'image d'un daimyo fier et peu conscient des difficultés de son peuple. Elle avait changé d'avis en voyant les sillages brûlés la veille être reconstruits par les hommes de Date. Oui, quand il l'avait aidé personnellement, Itsuki lui avait dit qu'elle voulait se battre à ses côtés, parce qu'elle aimait le Dragon borgne ! Ses pleurs d'enfant avaient attendri Masamune. Il pouvait la porter sur son dos elle aussi, il était là pour ça après tout. Son dos recouvert d'un tourbillon aux yeux de la jeune fille lui avait valu son nouveau surnom.

**- C'est qui cette gamine ?**

**- Oh un peu de respect ! Je suis grande ! Je m'appelle Itsuki et je suis chef de village !**

Elle était fière la gamine en question, le daimyo d'Ôshu se disait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Motochika tiens...D'ailleurs ce dernier la taquina en tirant l'une de ses couettes grises, se prenant un coup de glace sur le nez en échange. De vrais gamins entre eux... Keiji les retrouva avec Kojuro, les voilà à nouveau tous réunis.

**- Alors vous êtes prêts à continuer la fête, all together ?**

**- La fête est loin d'être terminée Dragon.**

**- Un peu que je veux ! Je viens tout juste d'arriver moi ! Mais j'ai tout de même pu voir une bonne partie du concert !**

**- Oh qu'elle est mignonne ! Comment s'appelle cette jolie demoiselle ?**

Et voilà comment faire plaisir à Itsuki qui rencontra par la même occasion Maeda Keiji. Son kimono lui plut, bien qu'il lui jura que le sien était plus beau avec ses nuances bleues et argentées.

**- On dirait que la fête donne lieu à des rencontres inattendues.**

Masamune tourna le regard vers Kojuro en l'entendant, il l'approuva d'un sourire. Itsuki faisait partie de sa petite famille, il avait bien espéré la voir venir ici et le fait que son visage s'illuminait en discutant avec ses autres invités lui inspira la sérénité. Lorsqu'il les vit ainsi, il réalisa que le rêve de Yukimura prenait vie. Lui qui voulait voir tout le monde manger, boire et rire ensemble, partager des moments simples et humains avec tous... Il serait heureux ici.

La fête se poursuivit durant de longues heures durant lesquelles ils parcoururent la ville animée de toute part, basculant dans d'autres quartiers. Le saké coulait partout, il n'était pas rare de voir de joyeux saouls faire la chenille dans les rues en chantant. Toute la nourriture sembla meilleure également, tout le monde pouvait goûter des sucreries, c'était permis aujourd'hui ! On avait fait honneur aux poissons du pirate pour l'évènement en les servant en buffet. Plus le temps passait et plus leurs esprits s'embrumaient aussi bien grâce à l'ambiance qu'à cause de l'alcool.

**- J'en peux plus...**

**- T'es déjà plein Keiji ?**

**- Non mais...**

**- Allez ! On se fait un petit concours ! À qui boira le plus ?**

**- Non Motochika !**

**- Eh moi je veux bien !**

**- Une gamine ne tiendra pas une demi-coupelle...**

**- Peuh c'est ce qu'on verra !**

Arrivés à une auberge encore ouverte le temps de la fête, Motochika demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte deux bouteilles. Voilà une nouvelle occasion de créer une nouvelle foule autour d'un évènement aussi important que futile. Masamune aurait bien aimé regarder la scène davantage mais il avait préféré ralentir le pas jusqu'à pouvoir s'extirper du petit groupe en vadrouille dans les rues enjouées. Il fit signe à Kojuro de le suivre discrètement, l'entraînant dans un coin plus calme à l'écart de la foule, s'asseyant sur une herbe tranquille.

**- Tiens.**

Encore une bouteille de saké ? Ils avaient pourtant bien bu peu avant. Seulement... Quelques verres servis en tête-à-tête avec son maître ne se refusaient pas. Kojuro prit la bouteille que lui offrait Masamune et goûta son contenu.

**- Tu as aimé cette soirée ?**

**- Je l'ai presque trouvé reposante.**

Ah ? Malgré toute la marche tardive, les acclamations des gens, les concerts qui s'étaient enchaînés à l'improviste ici et là, il trouvait ça reposant ? Ouais, dans le fond c'était bien plus serein qu'une guerre. Masamune sourit et reprit sa bouteille, buvant à la suite de Kojuro.

**- Masamune sama ! Ce n'est pas digne de...**

**- Je sais mais... ça restera notre petit secret, hein ?**

Kojuro retint un soupir. Seuls les esclaves ou les chiens se permettaient de manger dans une assiette déjà consommée, n'était-ce pas la même chose avec les bouteilles ? Masamune s'en fichait, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de coupelle sous la main... Et puis même avec, il avait eu envie de goûter à ce goulot déjà humide des lèvres de son bras droit. Son iris félin s'ancra dans le regard de Kojuro alors que sa langue pourlécha le col de la bouteille. Qu'il arrête... Ou son Œil droit allait défaillir malgré la noblesse imperturbable de son visage. Quoi qu'avec l'alcool, le daimyo crut lire plus facilement ses traits. Buvant encore une gorgée, Masamune garda un peu de liqueur et attrapa le visage de Kojuro, l'embrassant délicatement pour le faire boire. Un chaud baiser au goût alcoolisé...

**- Fais moi boire...**, soupira Masamune en descellant ses lèvres des siennes, le fixant sérieusement. Il avait tous ses esprits intacts encore, une condition qui poussa Kojuro à lui obéir sans aucune objection. À son tour, le saké enivra sa bouche et fut apporté aux lèvres du jeune borgne. Si leur premier baiser de la soirée avait été furtif, celui-ci resta tendre mais bien plus long. Masamune aimait cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, elle l'enivrait plus fortement que n'importe quelle liqueur. Un petit gémissement lui échappa alors que son corps se mit à frémir de surprise... Kojuro venait de passer sa main le long du torse de son maître, faisant pulser les battements de son cœur à toute vitesse. S'il le touchait encore... Il craquerait... C'était son désir le plus intense en cet instant. Peu après, leurs lèvres se défirent une nouvelle fois, les laissant haletants.

**- Kojuro...**

Masamune le suppliait du regard, ses douces lèvres entrouvertes incitant à toute sorte de pensées impures... Il lui demandait de nouveau de l'embrasser sans mots, ce que son Œil droit fit en enlaçant sa fine taille. Le Dragon borgne passa ses bras autour de son cou et dévora sa bouche, la contournant de sa langue, la mordillant, la suçotant avant de le laisser perdre haleine contre sa propre langue. Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre, il n'avait fallu que deux gorgées de saké pour les faire sombrer dans leur folle passion. Une passion permanente qu'ils refoulaient pour mieux se consacrer à leurs devoirs.

Une explosion dans le ciel ne les empêcha pas de continuer leur fougueux baiser. Si Itsuki avait manqué le début du concert, eux louperaient les prémices du plus grandiose des feux d'artifice d'Ôshû. Parce qu'en cet instant, seul comptait le contact entre leurs lèvres. Ils arrêtèrent néanmoins par carence d'air, désireux de reprendre leur souffle sous les lumières chaudes qui se reflétaient à la surface de la mer.

Motochika avait gagné non pas sans difficulté face à Itsuki, c'était qu'elle était résistante la môme ! Un défi qui avait laissé place à l'émerveillement des feux d'artifice Tous assis, Keiji et la jeune fille s'appuyaient contre le pirate pour mieux assimiler l'alcool et surtout, avoir un agréable coussin afin de contempler ce ciel qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi vivant de leur vie. Des milliers de lumières de toutes les couleurs éclatant sur une toile noire tachetée d'étoiles. C'était le tableau nocturne le plus parfait, composant avec la lune en croissant. Masamune était heureux de pouvoir voir un tel spectacle en présence de son fidèle bras droit. Il entendit au loin les gens applaudirent lors du bouquet final, beaucoup d'entre eux devaient se sentir bien à présent, ressentant une symbiose avec la paix qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue auparavant. L'ataraxie.

Le Dragon borgne tourna son regard vers Kojuro et se redressa, l'invitant à rentrer. Le vent commençait à rafraichir les esprits mais pas leurs corps.

**- Rentrons.**

C'était l'ordre le plus naturel qui soit, son Œil droit hocha de la tête et approuva. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'échapper après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre sous les feux nocturnes. Masamune sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre rien qu'en imaginant tout ce qu'il laisserait Kojuro lui faire... Les deux hommes rentrèrent sans échanger le moindre mot, non ils savouraient les prémices calmes d'une nuit tant attendue. Tout le corps du jeune borgne était prêt à défaillir au moindre geste, il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir les portes de sa chambre. Un geste simple et pourtant quelque peu hésitant... Même s'il était dos à Kojuro, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lire en lui à cet instant, que son regard le voyait nu... Masamune mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir ce qui le séparait d'un long fantasme.

Une fois tous les deux dans sa chambre, Kojuro referma derrière eux les portes puis se retourna vers son maître. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'esquiver quoi que se soit maintenant... La tension avant d'atteindre quelque chose de grand était omniprésente. Masamune se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa furieusement, grognant son désir plaintif contre les lèvres fraiches de son bras droit. Ses mains se perdirent entre ses mèches parfaitement arrangées, les retraçant à sa façon de son toucher. Il n'avait pas de répit de regarder ses yeux compréhensifs... Kojuro attira son maître contre son torse et lui rendit toute sa passion, dévorant cette délicate bouche aussi pleine d'ordres justes qu'attirante. Un baiser sulfureux comme leurs précédents dans la soirée, quelque chose qui leur fit atteindre une extase commune.

**- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu... te repliais maintenant...**

**- Masamune sama, je ne vous ai pas habitué à fuir.**

À bout de souffle, les lèvres humides de leur union, ils sourirent.

**- Tu as libre quartier, juste... Ne me ménage pas...**

**- En êtes vous certain ? J'ai bien peur...De vous faire mal plus que de raison si jamais je ne me contrôlais pas...**

**- Oh, tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ? N'oublies-tu pas que je suis un homme ? Tu es tout de même le mieux placé pour le savoir...**

Masamune acheva ses derniers mots sur un sourire taquin et attrapa la main de Kojuro, la faufilant sous son propre kimono, le forçant à toucher sa virilité on ne peut plus durcie. Il était décidé à faire perdre tous les moyens à son Œil droit, il voulait le voir tel qu'il était, tel que ses sentiments le guidaient quand il pensait à lui. Kojuro serra les dents, ses doigts brûlaient d'envie contre les formes de son maître, encore plus alors que Masamune pressa sa main plus fortement contre son sexe. Un faible gémissement à peine retenu lui échappa, suivi d'un autre causé par les caresses que commençait à lui offrir Kojuro sur sa virilité, ainsi que sur le bas de son dos. Oui c'était ça... Le Dragon borgne se sentit brûlant, ses jambes tremblèrent faiblement sous le poids de l'excitation trop longuement contenue. Il dut s'agripper à Kojuro pour ne pas défaillir et supporter ses divines caresses, bon sang qu'elles étaient longues et posées... Le stratège jeta un œil à la pièce et se mit à sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que le futon de son Seigneur était déjà établi sur le sol. Masamune avait déjà tout préparé pour les mener à l'essentiel une fois ici... Il avait dû l'ordonner à l'un de ses hommes avant de partir en ville. Kojuro finit par délaisser le membre du leader d'Ôshu et l'entraîna sur le futon, l'allongeant sous lui avant de venir embrasser sa mâchoire, la traçant de sa langue. Son cou, cette gorge si claire qu'il rêvait d'embrasser si souvent, il ne se fit pas prier pour la couvrir de baisers tous aussi appuyés les uns que les autres pendant que ses mains défirent la ceinture du riche kimono. Cette fois-ci même Motochika ne les arrêterait pas ! Masamune frémit sous les baisers de son fidèle Œil droit et rejeta la tête en arrière, lui laissant une totale liberté. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début et pourtant... Ils étaient au bord de l'extase en permanence.

Le si stoïque et calme stratège se révéla plus pressé et fauve, ses doigts touchèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient la finesse du torse de son maître, le parcourant toujours plus d'envie à chaque passage... Il était animé d'une passion démentielle pour cet homme allongé sous lui qui s'offrait ni plus ni moins. Masamune n'avait attendu que cela comme lui, Kojuro ne l'en blâmerait jamais.

**- Vous devrez me punir pour une telle audace.**

**- Tss ! Tais toi et lèche moi !**

Ah typiquement le genre d'ordre qui surprenait d'abord Kojuro avant de le faire sourire doucement. Masamune tira une petite moue adorablement boudeuse, comment ne pas lui obéir ?

**- Partout ?**

**- MAIS OUI ! !**

Si la situation amusait Kojuro, Masamune le fusillait de son unique œil. Bon, ce fut avec plaisir que l'Œil droit du Dragon embrassa son torse, pourléchant chaque trait qui formait ses muscles. Il était beau... Quelques fois sa langue rencontrait de petites coupures qu'elle se mit à chérir aussitôt pour mieux continuer sa descente. Les cuisses de Masamune étaient très chaudes sous ses doigts, une chaleur qui se dégageait de tout son être... Au fur et à mesure que son bras droit atteignait la hauteur de sa virilité, le daimyo crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant. Oh... Oui son amant... Un amant qui le fit gémir rien qu'en effleurant de sa bouche son érection encore recouverte par son fundoshi. Ses esprits n'étaient plus clairs du tout tant il était excité, Masamune était obsédé par les gestes qu'il ne regardait même plus mais qu'il vivait pleinement.

Pour sa part, Kojuro fut très flatté de la réaction physique de son maître... Que ça soit la dureté qu'exprimait son sexe ou bien encore ses gémissements, il s'était promis de faire de son mieux pour être digne de la confiance aveugle que lui offrait le Seigneur d'Ôshû. Sa dévotion n'avait aucune limite, il ne pouvait pas négliger sa fidélité par rapport à lui, pas quand il le voyait aussi fort et fragile dans son kimono dénoué... Masamune dégagea ses bras de ses manches et se redressa sur ses coudes. Il voulait voir ça... Voir Kojuro faire glisser son sous-vêtement avec délicatesse et envie, le voir taquiner sa virilité de la même façon, épousant sa chair la plus sensible de ses lèvres... C'était un honneur de faire plaisir à son maître, un art que Kojuro mettait un point d'honneur à appliquer sur tout le corps de Masamune. Keiji avait tort quand il parlait d'amour... C'était plus qu'un lien amoureux qui les liait.

Le jeune daimyo contempla avec quelle aisance Kojuro s'emparait de son désir entre ses lèvres, avait-il l'habitude ? Bien que Masamune le connaissait depuis longtemps, il y avait beaucoup de questions qu'il ne lui avait jamais posées car elles étaient déplacées. Par provocation et folle jeunesse, il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi d'obscène mais il en était incapable car c'était Kojuro... Il lui faisait confiance... Et avait peur de savoir que son Œil droit avait pu toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pourrait-il l'imaginer dévoué à un devoir conjugal alors qu'il lui avait offert tout ?

**- Aah !**

Un gémissement plus fort franchi les lèvres du leader d'Ôshû, c'était tellement bon par rapport à cette boule qui s'était nouée en son estomac. Les mains de son stratège le faisaient trembler où elles passèrent, d'abord ses jambes, puis Masamune les réclama partout sur son torse. Kojuro ne lui en céda qu'une seule qui passa en long et en large de son cou à son ventre, réchauffant la peau au dessus de son cœur palpitant de passion. Un soupir fort chaleureux s'extirpa des lèvres du Dragon borgne. Ce dernier écarta davantage les cuisses, s'offrant davantage à l'homme qui était son égal au sein de sa couche. Des spasmes de plaisirs vinrent électrifier le corps fin de Masamune, prouvant à Kojuro à quel point il aimait son traitement. Cela lui fit plaisir, ses efforts pour chérir son maître n'étaient pas vains, bien au contraire. Il dévorait la tendresse de sa peau sans effort, accentuant la pression de sa bouche contre son extrémité.

Masamune lui jeta un regard empli de lubricité alors qu'il vit Kojuro arrêter sa tâche pour venir enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe gonflé de désir. Qu'est-ce que... Un nouveau râle cette fois-ci plus féroce s'arracha de la gorge du Dragon borgne alors que son Œil droit s'était mis à le masturber frénétiquement et vint embrasser la peau juste sous l'oreille de son maître. C'était trop ! Sa respiration s'accéléra d'elle-même d'un coup, soumise aux lois d'un orgasme trop rapide à digérer.

**- Aaaah ! ! Ko... Kojuro ! !**

Violemment, Masamune s'arqua avant de venir libérer toute sa semence sur son ventre, s'aspergeant de sa propre liqueur. Un spectacle au goût de Kojuro qui embrassa tendrement son oreille tandis que la sienne écoutait attentivement le rythme de la respiration de son Seigneur.

**- Masamune sama...**

Kojuro prit quelques secondes pour admirer le visage purement érotique du Dragon borgne... Ses joues étaient légèrement pourpres, son visage presque crispé alors que ses lèvres semblèrent réclamer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore formuler de son propre gré. Se sentait-il sale ? Kojuro entreprit de le nettoyer un peu, léchant toute la semence qui collait au corps de Masamune. Ah voilà autre chose qui excitait le leader d'Ôshû... Son plus fidèle samouraï au dessus de lui... Sa langue... Elle était divine et s'appliquait avec ferveur à la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, celle de lécher son Seigneur _partout_.

Kojuro le poussa doucement sur le côté afin d'embrasser ses côtes, puis de revenir vers ses pointes de chair tendues. D'adorables pointes d'un rosé délicat avec lesquelles il aurait pu jouer des heures durant...

**- Tu ne vas pas faire tout le boulot non plus, hein ?**

Le sourire provocateur aux lèvres, le Dragon borgne se redressa sur ses genoux et invita Kojuro à en faire de même. Ce dernier apprécia l'initiative de son Seigneur, ce n'était jamais de refus. Longtemps, un très long moment passa durant lequel les deux Dragons ne firent que se toucher sans jamais s'en lasser, embrassant tout morceau de chair qui passait à proximité de leurs lèvres. Le daimyo se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de son bras droit, désireux de s'occuper à présent dignement de Kojuro pendant qu'il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait des arrières de son Seigneur. Savoir qu'il les protégeait toujours était l'une des choses qui encourageait le plus Masamune durant les combats. Si Kojuro avait été tendre et passionné avec son membre, lui se montra plus vif et affamé comme la dernière fois. Il aimait vraiment faire plaisir à son Œil droit, il avait longtemps fantasmé à l'idée de pouvoir un jour lui faire une fellation et maintenant qu'il y avait droit, le jeune borgne ne se fit pas prier pour lécher toute la longueur du sexe qu'il convoitait le plus. Un grondement de plaisir lui échappa alors que les doigts de son amant massèrent ses fesses de plus en plus énergiquement. Si seulement ça pouvait être autre chose qui pouvait s'immiscer avec une telle énergie en lui... Ce qu'il maintenait entre ses lèvres par exemple... La langue de Masamune le caressa longuement, jouant avec son extrémité. Kojuro était tendu, il commençait à atteindre ses limites et ses mains se crispèrent soudainement contre les fesses de Masamune pour le lui signaler. Il pouvait voir sa bouche allait et venir sur son membre, l'alourdissant de sa salive que le borgne récupérait à peine, une véritable torture visuelle... La seule façon que son Œil droit avait trouvé pour se détendre un minimum était de caresser la tendre croupe de son maître. Un point de vue unique dont il se savait être le seul détenteur... Une petite fierté qui le fit sourire avant de venir caresser du bout des doigts le sexe de son amant. Plus il le caressait vivement et plus Masamune se cambrait, il gémit même avec force lorsque Kojuro taquina ses gonades, puis l'entrée de son intimité. Tout chez son Seigneur était beau, embrasser la peau la plus chaude de ses cuisses, toute proche de son sexe était un plaisir sans nom. La langue de Kojuro contourna par la suite l'antre du Dragon borgne, le faisant lourdement frémir.

**- Masamune sama...**

Le stratège soupira son nom avec chaleur contre sa peau humide, taquinant sa petite entrée du bout de sa langue sans jamais l'y enfoncer. Le daimyo secoua la tête et lui donna pour seule réponse de plus vifs va-et-vient contre le sexe de son amant, Il était affamé et désirait apaiser sa faim, de plus il était hors de question qu'il jouisse encore rien que parce que... Parce que... Parce que Kojuro maniait sa langue comme personne ! L'ainé remarqua l'acharnement buccal de Masamune et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en feu tant le plaisir parcourait son corps. Finalement, il ne tint plus face à une telle fougue et emplit une nouvelle fois la bouche de son Seigneur de sa semence, râlant son plaisir intense en rejetant doucement la tête en arrière. Le leader d'Ôshû ne se fit pas prier pour avaler son sperme, il devait avouer qu'il aimait absorber l'essence de son bras droit de la sorte, c'était... Précieux. Le jeune borgne se redressa un peu et se tourna vers lui avec le sourire.

**- Cela ne vous rebute jamais ?**

**- Non, j'ai l'impression que je t'assimile en même temps**, lui répondit-il en léchant sensuellement ses propres lèvres. Son Œil droit lui sourit finement et l'attira à lui, passant une main entre ses mèches rebelles. Eh ?

**- Vous êtes trop bon.**

**- ... Umpf...**

Que répondre hormis un baiser pour camoufler ce début de rougeurs ? Masamune se glissa naturellement contre le corps de son bras droit, épousant sa bouche de la sienne en un doux ronronnement.

**- Tu te retiens encore ?**

**- Non, je préfère vous savourer,** lui répondit Kojuro en fixant son iris félin. Son index contourna la bouche de Masamune, jouant avec sa peau humide et cherchant à atteindre sa langue. Joueur, le daimyo enroula celle-ci autour de son doigt puis le fit lentement aller et venir entre ses lèvres, ne cessant jamais d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. Il fit la même chose pour chacun des doigts de son Œil droit, c'était tellement plaisant de lire le désir remonter en flèche en lui simplement parce qu'il était en train de sucer ses doigts.

**- Quel homme troublant...**

Kojuro soupira doucement, il caressa la langue de son amant du bout des doigts tandis que son autre main cajolait son visage de douceur. Masamune avait chaud, sa peau était une fournaise sur celle de son Œil droit, encore plus depuis qu'il s'était mis à se déhancher doucement tout près de son bas-ventre. C'est que le daimyo le voulait au meilleur de sa forme et ferait tout pour être comblé. Son bras droit caressa son torse, suivi de ses cuisses. Il les massa pour détendre son maître avant de glisser ses doigts trempés de salive contre l'entrée de son intimité. Enfin, Masamune passa un bras autour de son cou et se cambra sur Kojuro, bougeant son bassin pour mieux ressentir la pression de ses doigts. D'abord l'index, ce long doigt qui pénétra son intérieur, puis son majeur. C'était bizarre comme sensation mais pas assez pour le jeune chef qui attendait bien plus. Il gronda sous les baisers que Kojuro apposait sur sa gorge humide. Seul lui savait comment l'incendier en l'embrassant ou en le touchant. Il avait eu sa jouissance mais elle était encore très insuffisante, son envie d'appartenance était trop grande... Plus, Masamune voulait plus de son Œil droit...

**- Kojuro...**

Il gémit son nom et se déhancha afin d'attirer ses doigts plus profondément en lui mais également pour caresser son propre sexe contre le ventre de son amant. Ce dernier se mit à cajoler de sa bouche l'épaule de son maître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une réelle satisfaction dans ses gestes. Son seigneur était bon avec lui, à tel point que son cœur palpitait pour ce jeune homme. Kojuro se redressa légèrement et inversa les rôles. Ce ne serait plus son cher daimyo qui serait au dessus mais bien lui. Excité par la soudaine initiative de son bras droit, Masamune se laissa faire mais reprit la suite en mains en se retournant. Puisqu'il ne ressentait plus ses doigts en lui, il devait être prêt maintenant... Résolu, le Dragon borgne se coucha à plat ventre sur le sol et releva sa croupe ô combien tentatrice. Il avait chauffé son amant auparavant en se collant à lui et à présent, il était temps pour lui d'en récolter les fruits. Naturellement ses mains vinrent caresser les courbes de ses reins et de ses fesses pour que la tentation soit insupportable. Il savait que Kojuro ne résisterait pas si... S'il caressait sa fine entrée du bout des doigts. Et effectivement, cela fonctionna puisque son stratège se colla à son dos, dévorant sa nuque comme un fauve. Un fauve qui léchait avant de mordre son partenaire... Ils étaient redevenus ces animaux aimants et sauvages prêts à se faire rugir de plaisir.

**- Vous avez au tort de me provoquer mon Seigneur.**

Kojuro soupira chaudement contre la nuque de Masamune, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le jeune borgne en salivait à l'avance, ses mains jouant avec impatience sur ses draps alors qu'il grogna. Le sexe de son amant s'appuya au plus prés de son intimité, il testait ses résistances... Diable il n'en avait aucune à lui offrir ! Masamune ondula son corps pour l'attirer en lui mais Kojuro se désista en reculant. Mais qu...

**- Ah ! !**

D'un coup, il s'était enfoncé en lui... Avec lenteur certes mais il était venu jusqu'au fond d'une traite !

**- Ah... Ah... Ko... juro...**

Les ongles du Dragon borgne griffèrent ses draps, il en avait eu tellement envie que son corps tremblotait comme une feuille... Kojuro relâcha un soupir, il éprouvait un sentiment similaire au sien... Rien ne le comblait plus que de ressentir son maître sous lui, être dans son corps... Ses bras enlacèrent le daimyo dont il embrassa la nuque tendrement. Masamune avait l'air si faible ainsi recroquevillé, prenant son mal en patience... Un mal infecté de plaisir.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Umm... Ouais...**

Masamune se sentit lourd, son cœur plombé par cette désirable présence en lui. Que demander de plus ? Kojuro était un amant attentionné, ses mains ne cessaient jamais de le caresser pour faire disparaître ses tremblements. Qu'il continue de le toucher partout... Tout son torse était pour lui, ses cuisses, Là... Ses mains étaient parfaites sur elles, les caressant de ses paumes chaudes... Un soupir aussi empli de plaisir que de soulagement échappa à Masamune lorsque Kojuro commença à aller et venir en lui. Il agrippa ses hanches fines et claires, caressant leur creux afin de consoler son maître d'une certaine manière. Il ne se retiendrait plus puisque c'était ce que son Seigneur souhaitait. Ainsi, l'Œil droit du Dragon lui offrit quelques va-et-vient lents mais toujours aussi profonds, désireux de toucher le fond de son intimité à chaque coup. Kojuro eut du mal à réprimer quelques gémissements tant Masamune se resserrait sur lui. Un plaisir divin...

**- Mon Seigneur...**,susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, la mordillant avant de s'enfoncer plus rapidement en lui. Deux mots qui firent frémir Masamune de plaisir et le forcèrent à se coller au mieux contre son amant. Il se sentait tellement bien et tellement mal à la fois, lourd de tous ses sentiments, léger par leur acte en cours. Il ondula du mieux qu'il put et passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Kojuro, venant caresser sa nuque. Les crocs de son bras droit s'enfoncèrent à peine en son nuque, il n'avait pas envie de blesser son maître, seulement de le rendre ivre. Si à première vue Kojuro aurait laissé Masamune avec qui il voulait, il n'en restait pas moins possessif et il le lui prouvait bien au lit. Il suffisait de voir comment il maintenait fermement la taille de Masamune pour s'en apercevoir.

**- Han... Continue...**

Le souffle chaud et de plus en plus irrégulier, le daimyo écarta autant qu'il le put ses jambes et creusa au plus bas ses reins pour le sentir au mieux. Kojuro caressa son dos, ce même dos qu'il chérissait en permanence pour supporter autant d'espoir. Les petits gémissements de son maître commencèrent à se faire plus forts, c'était trop... Il n'y avait plus de douleur, ou s'il en restait, Masamune ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

**- Masamune sama...**

Il l'aimait... Il aimait son maître comme personne. Ses mains remontèrent tout le long du corps de Masamune et finirent sur les siennes, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, les serrant avec force. Un geste qui fit manquer un battement au cœur du Dragon borgne, depuis combien de temps leurs mains ne s'étaient plus serrées de cette façon-là ? Une éternité sans doute... L'adulte qu'il était devenu avait des mains presque aussi grandes que celles de son bras droit mais il n'arrivait pas à les dépasser et ça n'était pas plus mal. Son cœur battit à tout rompre, sa tête commençait à s'alourdir et le tournis perturba ses pensées. Mais jamais son désir. Kojuro lui montrait à quel point il tenait à lui à chaque coup de reins, il le protégeait en recouvrant son dos, en protégeant ses arrières, même maintenant en plein ébat.L'Œil droit du Dragon avait toujours veillé sur les arrières de Masamune, toujours... Les délicieux arrières de son maître parmi lesquels il s'enfonçait toujours plus, ivre de passion. Râlant doucement, Kojuro se retira de cet étroit fourreau de chair et retourna son maître avec délicatesse sur le dos avant de le regagner en douceur.

**- Je veux voir votre visage.**

**- Tss, pervers...**

Masamune lui sourit largement avant d'écarter une nouvelle fois avec nonchalance les jambes. Lui un pervers ?

**- Non, un admirateur d'art**, lui répondit-il avec un fin sourire. Masamune rougit sur le coup, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça... De fines rougeurs qui donnèrent envie à son Œil droit de lui voler un baiser. Avant de reprendre ses féroces coups de reins, il retira le cache-œil de son maître et observa la cicatrice.

**- C'est laid n'est-ce pas ?**

Masamune la cachait tout le temps, sauf quand il dormait. Il était seul avec elle et n'incommoderait personne.

**- Aucunement. Vous êtes magnifique, Masamune sama.**

Encore un fin sourire qui resserra le cœur du borgne, il sentit une vive joie chambouler son ventre. Un petit ronronnement lui échappa lorsque Kojuro lécha sa cicatrice. Aux yeux de son stratège, cette marque faisait partie intégrante du charme de son Seigneur. Elle handicapait sa vue, ce qui était une bénédiction pour ses adversaires, mais elle avait également offert la place d'œil droit à Kojuro. C'était parce qu'il avait cette marque qu'il était vraiment beau.

**- Alors prouve moi que je le suis.**

Masamune était particulièrement taquin avec lui. Si ceci était un défi, alors Kojuro le relèverait avec plaisir. Il reprit ses va-et-vient en son corps pour ne pas frustrer son maître et embrassa son front, ses paupières closes, ses joues, ses chaudes tempes battantes... Le tour de son visage, l'arête de son nez... Tout ce qu'il parcourait était beau. Masamune gémit plus fortement sous ses attentions, il adorait être cajolé de la sorte... Être cajolé par Kojuro n'avait aucun prix, c'était un caprice dont il se voulait seul maître. Il n'avait pas de honte à lui montrer le plaisir qu'il ressentait et qui transparaissait sur son visage. Masamune lui faisait confiance, jamais son Œil droit n'irait se vanter d'avoir réussi à pénétrer les arrières de son Seigneur en pleine nuit, ce n'était pas digne du samouraï qu'il était... Il était trop noble pour ce genre de choses.

**- Aah ! ! **

D'un coup le jeune daimyo s'arqua, relâchant un violent cri ... À l'instant... Bon sang encore une fois ! Masamune gronda férocement en enlaçant son bras droit. Il venait de heurter son point le plus sensible et réitérait... Kojuro ne l'avait possédé qu'une seule fois et pourtant, il semblait tellement bien connaître le corps de son maître... Au point d'en être troublant... Et si cela ne suffisait pas, son bras droit le masturba franchement, le rendant fou. Le borgne gronda encore, et agrippa le dos de Kojuro tel un chat sauvage les griffes toutes dehors. Ah... Il ne pouvait plus retenir le plaisir qui le submergeait, il était déjà à bout de souffle sous ses puissants coups de reins, il ne pouvait pas plus écarter les jambes pour lui et ses ongles ne pouvaient pas plus s'enfoncer en sa peau bien-aimée.

**- Mon Seigneur...**

Entendre Kojuro gémir son plaisir était d'autant plus jouissif, tellement que ses griffes labourèrent le dos de son Œil droit. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, il le marquait inconsciemment et l'incitait à lui rendre ce qui aurait pu être de la douleur. Excité par cette nouvelle source de plaisir piquant sa chair lacérée, Kojuro accéléra ses va-et-vient en lui, prenant le corps offert de son maître. Cette beauté le subjuguait et lui avait fait perdre les esprits depuis un bon moment déjà... Encore... Les cris de Masamune ne cessèrent de résonner dans la pièce, n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre mais il s'agissait là du dernier de leurs soucis. Enfin unis, enfin le Dragon borgne pouvait ressentir la chair chaude et humide de son bras droit, enfin il pouvait se coller à lui et respirer son parfum naturel, le toucher où bon lui semblait. Plus Kojuro relâchait ses gémissements et plus Masamune avait envie de le mordre.

**- Vas-y, plus fort !**

Encore un soupir brûlant contre sa nuque trempé sous leurs efforts et Masamune fut résolu, violemment il marqua l'épaule de son stratège, enfonçant ses crocs tout comme Kojuro le culbutait sans ménagement. Là c'était pleinement bon... Les cris du jeune borgne s'étouffaient contre sa propre salive, il aimait le goût de Kojuro... À force de l'aimer, il perdait ses esprits et son tournis s'intensifia. Trop de plaisir sans doute, son corps ne suivait pas la cadence mais encaissait bien chaque décharge de frissons que lui faisait subir Kojuro. Ce dernier n'était pas moins réceptif que Masamune, chaque coup de reins qu'il lui donnait les rapprochait de la jouissance commune. Ils n'auraient pas su envisager une nouvelle position dans leur état actuel, non surtout pas ! Il fallait en finir ainsi ! Et puis Masamune voulait voir comment son visage pouvait se tordre de plaisir lorsqu'il jouissait.

Leurs deux corps en sueurs, la respiration galopante et leurs cris impossible à retenir maintenant les poussèrent à la délivrance. Kojuro se libéra une nouvelle fois en son Seigneur, grondant ce lourd plaisir qui le malmenait depuis si longtemps. Il avait tant désiré son daimyo et enfin... Il l'avait possédé avec bestialité. Son cœur battait trop vite pour qu'il réalise encore avec quelle force il l'avait fait sien, ses esprits refusaient de retrouver encore toute leur raison. Masamune avait éjaculé entre eux, liant davantage leur corps l'un à l'autre, sa respiration était agonisante et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Mais c'était incomparable par rapport au plaisir immense qui convulsait encore son corps de spasmes. Tout deux étaient couverts de leurs chaleurs mêlées, Kojuro se laissa retomber sur Masamune, touchant son front du sien et récupérant un peu de son souffle. Dieu que le borgne trouvait son bras droit beau avec ses mèches en bataille...

**- Vous êtes fiévreux...**

**- Tu ne l'es pas... moins...**

Ah... Même rire faisait mal à la gorge du Dragon borgne mais bon sang, qu'il se sentait bien ainsi, protégé par la vive respiration de son amant. Une respiration qui se répercutait dans la sienne. D'un coup, il enlaça fortement son Œil droit et l'attira à lui, le gardant comme une couverture. Encore un peu... Il ne voulait pas encore retrouver l'air ambiant et frais de la nuit, il préférait suffoquer la chaleur de leur plaisir. Un moment passa ainsi, quelques minutes avant que Kojuro ne juge plus raisonnable de se redresser. Eh ? Voilà qui plut moins au jeune daimyo qui se redressa lentement à son tour, s'asseyant.

**- ...**

**- Kojuro ?**

Sans un mot, il revêtit son kimono, le noua et se releva, quittant la chambre sans un regard envers Masamune. Mais _what ? ! _Il ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu'ils venaient de faire tout de même ! Non ! C'était injuste ! ! Soupirant, le leader d'Ôshû tenta de se relever mais ses jambes avaient encore un peu de mal à le soutenir.

_Shit !_

Tout ce qu'il arriva à atteindre, c'était une bouteille de saké... Bah, elle ferait l'affaire pour calmer la sécheresse de sa gorge. Pas la peine d'insister, il ne le rattraperait pas comme ça ! ... Et d'ailleurs il n'eut pas besoin de courir après son Œil droit car ce dernier revint comme si de rien n'était sous le regard curieux de son Seigneur.

**- Vous avez déjà récupéré**, fit-il remarquer avec un faible sourire.

Quoi ? ... Masamune ne répondit rien, légèrement sur ses gardes. C'était quoi _ça ? _Le truc dans les mains de Kojuro... Une large coupelle remplie d'eau. Oh... Voilà ce qu'il était parti chercher... Il aurait mérité qu'on lui balance quelque chose dessus mais le Dragon borgne n'avait rien sous la main pour le motiver dans son idée.

**- Idiot. J'ai cru que tu allais me fausser compagnie pour le reste de la nuit.**

Au tour de Kojuro de montrer de la surprise. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Son Seigneur lui faisait confiance mais avait peur de le voir partir ? Mignon...

**- Eh, pourquoi tu souris ?**

**- Umm, vous êtes adorable.**

Hein ? Kojuro s'assit devant son chef, trempant un tissu dans l'eau et l'essorant avant de nettoyer le torse de Masamune. Son ventre était recouvert de son propre sperme... Comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Eh ce n'était pas mal finalement, Kojuro savait se faire pardonner. Le daimyo était ravi de le voir le laver comme ça, contournant ses muscles avec soin comme s'il était une statue sacrée...

**- Tu n'étais pas aussi doux tout à l'heure.**

**- Masamune sama ! Vous m'avez incité à ne pas vous ménager...**

**- Et tu as bien fait**, soupira le jeune borgne en se laissant retomber sur son futon, écartant ses cuisses finement musclées pour que Kojuro puisse le nettoyer, non pas sans afficher un large sourire. Quelle position nonchalante...

**- Vous désirez me punir ?**

Il en avait le droit. Une punition hein... Masamune ne répondit rien le temps que Kojuro nettoie ses cuisses. Il allait devoir... le vider aussi... Le daimyo attrapa la main de son bras droit avant qu'il ne puisse descendre trop bas sur son corps.

**- Montre moi ton dos, je vais te punir**, lui dit le chef d'Ôshû avec détermination. Très bien, Kojuro était résolu à recevoir une punition pour s'être laissé emporter. Masamune n'était plus en âge de recevoir des fessées pour ses actes irréfléchis mais il avait assez de maturité pour savoir quand punir justement quelqu'un qui avait fait erreur. Sous son ordre, Kojuro lui tourna le dos et dénoua le haut de son kimono, laissant sa peau rougie exposée au regard de son Seigneur.

Voilà donc ce qu'il avait fait... Masamune se releva dans sa sublime nudité et s'abaissa derrière lui. Tous les deux assis, le borgne passa le bout de son index le long d'une des marques sur le dos de son bras droit, Ça le piquait bien que le stratège n'en montra rien... Elles étaient belles, comme un tatouage prouvant à quel clan Kojuro appartenait, montrant à quiconque oserait voir son dos nu qui était son maître. Il avait du avoir mal mais... C'était mérité... Masamune ne le laisserait pas s'échapper... Lui échapper.

**- Tu es à moi.**

En guise de punition, le daimyo donna un lent coup de langue bien appuyé contre l'une des marques. Ses mains se mirent à caresser les épaules de son Œil droit. Lentement, puis sûrement, ses paumes les cajolèrent de chaleur pendant que ses baisers relayaient sa langue. Sa chair était ferme et chaude comme il l'aimait. Kojuro était vivant, on ne lui prendrait pas son bras droit aussi facilement, même une âme errante ne viendrait pas à bout de son amant...

**- Je ne suis qu'à vous, Masamune sama.**

Umm, qu'est-ce que Masamune pouvait aimer ce genre de réponses sincères. Ses bras encadrèrent la taille de son stratège, le rapprochant de lui, et ses mains épousèrent les formes de son torse, retraçant ses puissants abdominaux. Comment le relâcher ? Non il ne pouvait vraiment pas se séparer de lui... Le front du Dragon borgne s'appuya contre le dos endurci de Kojuro et son étreinte se fit plus étroite. Ça lui faisait mal de se dire que son bras droit lui appartenait par devoir, par obligation, pas parce qu'il le désirait.

**- Kojuro, regarde moi.**

À quoi pouvait bien songer son maître ? Sa punition telle quelle était une bénédiction à ses yeux, pourtant ce calme reposant contenait une tension qui lui déplaisait. Kojuro se retourna pour faire face à la mine songeuse, un poil boudeuse de Masamune.

**- Vous avez mal quelque part ?**

Merde, il visait juste... Tellement juste dans ses questions innocentes. Le croirait-il s'il lui disait qu'il avait mal au cœur ?

**- Oui... J'ai besoin de savoir...**

**- Que voulez vous savoir ?**

**- ... Pourquoi...**

Un instant, Masamune fixa Kojuro. Ses lèvres entrouvertes ne savaient plus que dire. Pourquoi quoi ? Son Œil droit l'observait avec curiosité.

**- ... Kojuro, n'as-tu jamais envie de moi ?**

**- ? ... Masamune sama...**

**- Tu es tellement stoïque que j'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi.**

Kojuro soupira et détourna le regard un instant.

**- Vous seriez indigné de savoir le fond de mes pensées.**

**- Oh ? Sounds great, dis moi !**

Joueur, Masamune se rapprocha de son bras droit et le poussa jusqu'à pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur lui, apportant la bouteille de saké à ses lèvres. Il aimait sans nul doute avoir le dessus mais avec Kojuro, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Il voulait être homme et enfant entre ses bras, mais surtout son amant. Histoire de forcer son Œil droit à parler, Masamune laissa un filet de saké s'échapper de ses lèvres, retraçant sa gorge et éclaboussant furtivement son torse. Le fidèle serviteur du Dragon borgne sentit son corps échapper à sa raison.

**- Je vous l'ai pourtant dit, je ne suis qu'à vous. Si je ne me permets pas de vous toucher, ce n'est pas que vous me déplaisez, mais...**

**- Par devoir ?**

Un léger sourire amusé égaya le visage de Kojuro. Son pouce taquina la lèvre inférieure de Masamune et se retrouva vite captif de ces dernières.

**- C'est surtout parce que je ne saurais pas **_**me **_**maîtriser totalement avec vous.**

Umpf... Masamune frémit en l'entendant et rougit légèrement. Il était vrai que Kojuro pouvait être... divinement dur avec lui, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait encore mal aux fesses ! Il n'osait pas imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il était vraiment rendu sauvage.

**- Ok, alors cette fois je vais être plus clair.**

Le sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Masamune força son Œil droit à s'allonger sous lui et les éclaboussa de saké. Tout son torse jusqu'à ses cuisses luisait sous l'alcool, sa sensualité agrémentait par son sourire dément.

_**- Fuck me, Kojuro, fuck me all the night ! Let's get the party started ! Ha !**_

Demandé de manière aussi charmante, Kojuro lui sourit finement et passa une main contre ses propres mèches, son regard de braise le fixant tel un chasseur.

**- Comme il vous plaira, Masamune sama.**

* * *

><p>Ah enfin ! Votre patience est récompensée ! Alors ? ? Il vous a plu ce lemon ? :3 Ruez vous sur les reviews, vous me ferrez plaisir !<br>Pff quel chapitre monstrueux... J'hésitais à le scinder en deux mais je pensais plus agréable de lire le lemon après la fête directement, comme ça tout le monde est heureux x3 Oh et c'est tout à fait normal que vous ayez pensé à Barbie Girl d'Aqua lors du passage musical... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur ce coup-là :'3

Allez, à la prochaine everybody ! ;D


	7. Unforgivable fall

Que son corps était lourd... Quelle heure était-il ? Les oiseaux piaillaient déjà... Les paupières lourdes et le visage encore crispé, Masamune se blottit tout contre le corps chaud près de lui, le nez contre son cou. Umm ce doux parfum... Il n'était même pas réveillé encore que ses bras étaient déjà autour de son amant... Umm ? Son amant ? Clignant de l'œil, le jeune borgne tenta d'ajuster sa vue trouble à la lumière naturelle. Il ressentit une main contre son visage, berçant sa joue d'infimes effluves de douceur. Des doigts chauds...

**- Umm...**

**- Bonjour mon Seigneur.**

La voix rassurante de Kojuro qui lui souriait. Il était beau au petit matin.

**- B'jour...**

Le Dragon borgne lui sourit en réponse. Il avait réussi à décoiffer son Œil droit et il devait avouer qu'il était canon comme ça... Une façon de le voir unique qu'il réservait soit à ses ennemis lorsqu'il entrait en fureur, soit à son maître lorsqu'il lui faisait sauvagement l'amour. Ah bon sang, rien que d'y penser, un frémissement rappela Masamune à l'ordre. Son corps était totalement alourdi... De ses paupières à sa croupe, tout semblait parcouru de courbatures ! Il avait désiré une nuit bestiale et passionnelle, et bah il l'avait eue !

**- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?** demanda le daimyo en s'affalant sur le dos, aux côtés du stratège.

**- Une petite heure environ.**

**- Eh ?**

**- Vous êtes adorable quand vous êtes assoupi, alors je vous ai laissé dormir.**

Masamune rougit faiblement, alors comme ça le détailler durant une heure entière avait été à son goût ? Bah il ne lui déplaisait pas au moins.

**- Tss, un jour ça sera moi qui te regardera dormir...**, lui lança-t-il en relâchant un petit _grumpf _de mécontentement, refermant son œil. Bon sang que son corps n'avait pas envie d'être décollé du futon...

**- Masamune sama... Êtes vous rassuré à présent ?** demanda Kojuro avec un fin sourire en s'asseyant, tournant le visage vers son maître.

**- Umm ?**

**- Sur la profondeur de mes sentiments.**

**- Oh... Oui... **_**It's very deep**_**...**

On ne pouvait mieux montrer sa dévotion à son Seigneur en effet, Masamune n'oublierait pas de sitôt de quelle façon Kojuro l'avait fait hurler de plaisir au cours de la nuit. Quelques soldats ou serviteurs avaient dû les entendre mais ce n'était pas grave. L'important, c'est qu'ils soient tout les deux repus l'un de l'autre...

Après quelques secondes, Kojuro attrapa son kimono et l'enfila, ne manquant pas de le nouer sous l'œil attentif d'un Masamune assagi. Quelle nuit, son fidèle bras droit lui avait donné le meilleur de lui-même tout en lui offrant ce qui se voulait être une leçon. Leur union avait été plus moralisatrice cette fois-ci, si Masamune souhaitait se mesurer à son ardeur, il en subirait les conséquences. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kojuro dans le fond... Ce dernier se releva et jeta un œil à son jeune amant encore nu sous les draps.

**- Avez-vous besoin de quelques chose ? **lui demanda-t-il en passant les mains dans ses cheveux afin qu'ils retrouvent leur ordre à peu près parfait.

**- Ouais, j'aimerais... Que tu m'aides.**

Masamune tenta une première fois de se redresser mais ce fut un échec. Ses bras tenaient mais pas ses jambes...

**- Vous avez été trop gourmand mon Seigneur, et vous vous êtes surestimé.**

**- Shut up ! Tu n'as rien dit pour m'empêcher d'écarter les jambes non plus !**

Umm, un point pour lui. Kojuro soupira doucement et sourit à son daimyo, s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Sans aucun geste brusque, il attrapa les jambes de Masamune et commença à glorifier ses cuisses fraîches de chaudes caresses. Un massage en réalité qui devait détendre les muscles endoloris de son maître. Sa peau était froide malgré la chaleur de leurs ébats tout simplement parce que Kojuro l'avait nettoyé soigneusement, aidant par la même occasion Masamune à dériver jusqu'à Morphée. Il n'avait pas été le seul à être aidé pour atteindre ses bras par ailleurs...

**- Ohw... Ma tête...**

**- Et tu te dis pirate hips !**

**- Me dit la gamine qui n'a pas encore dessoulé !**

**- Arrêtez vous gamineries tous les deux...**

**- Deux ? Hier tu nous comptais pour cinq Keiji...**

Après leur petit jeu d'alcooliques notoires, les trois étaient restés à l'auberge. Ils n'avaient pas eu la force de regagner les quartiers du Dragon borgne et c'était comme ça que Motochika avait fini par se réveiller avec un Keiji blotti contre son ventre et une petite Itsuki la tête nichée contre son torse. Deux vrais mômes... Dans tous les cas ils garderaient un très bon souvenir du festival d'Ôshû. Keiji n'était pas tellement dépaysé, il avait finalement vu des hommes en kimono rosés (ou pêches pour faire plaisir au pirate) et les avait même aidé à porter un petit cortège honorant la paix. Ils avaient discuté comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et Motochika avait pris un malin plaisir à charrier Itsuki qui l'avait frappé en réponse.

**- La prochaine fête... On la fera à Noshima.**

**- Et pourquoi pas à Shikoku ? Tu comptes te faire virer de ton île ?**

**- Eh ne confonds pas ton cas avec le mien tête d'écureuil, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de faire le ménage après.**

Maeda Keiji, alias l'écureuil sans doute à cause de sa queue de cheval qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un écureuil, fixa Motochika avec une incompréhension notable. Il fallait vraiment chercher loin sur ce coup-là... Le borgne ne fit pas plus de commentaire et s'amusa à taquiner les antennes grises d'Itsuki pendant que celle-ci avait du mal à se réveiller et dodelinait.

**- J'y serai invitée ?**

**- Ouais, toi et tout ton village fillette !**

**- Et je pourrais amener Toshiie et Matsu ?**

**- Bonne idée, tu as rendu mes marins accro à la cuisine de Matsu alors ça leur fera plaisir également.**

L'après-fête tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paisible. Motochika sourit doucement, il aimait bien Ôshû. C'était frais mais les gens y étaient chaleureux, ce n'était pas qu'un repaire de bandits et autres fripouilles. Tout comme son île n'en était pas un. Il irait faire ses adieux à Masamune et à ses soldats puis regagnerait Shikoku, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'absenter encore trop longtemps.

Au final, tous les trois regagnèrent les quartiers de Date. Keiji le trouva radieux et bien cerné, ce qui le fit sourire largement un bon moment au détriment de Kojuro qui se doutait de ses pensées. Motochika serra la main de Masamune avec force, ils auraient pu se quitter sans un mot car tout avait été dit entre eux.

**- La prochaine fois, ça sera à toi de venir Dragon.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas Démon.**

Un sourire réciproque, puis Itsuki leur sauta dessus pour leur dire qu'ils se reverraient tous ensemble comme durant cette fête qui avait été la plus belle de sa vie selon ses dires. Bien sûr qu'ils se retrouveraient tous, ils étaient liés aussi bien dans la paix que dans la guerre. Et cette dernière ne tarderait pas à revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Restait à savoir qui ouvrirait les nouvelles hostilités.

La jeune fille resta auprès de son grand frère tourbillon alors que le pirate se retirait avec ses marins. On n'entendrait bientôt plus les sabots qui percutaient le sol d'Ôshû pour regagner Shikoku... Chôsokabe Motochika et Maeda Keiji étaient partis.

**- Tu crois qu'il va le coller encore longtemps ?** demanda Masamune en tournant la tête vers Kojuro.

**- Aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas de devoir à accomplir.**

C'était tout entendu. Peu importe ce que ce vagabond allait faire dorénavant, cette fête avait également marqué le renouveau d'Ôshû. Masamune posa la tête sur l'épaule de Kojuro à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Il n'y avait personne et Itsuki ne comprendrait pas. Il voulait encore profiter de cette paix si fragile, si instable alors que tous ses éléments donnaient l'impression de rester ainsi pour toujours. Comment briser la paix ?

Ce n'était pas difficile, il suffisait d'abord de briser une amitié.

Après quelques jours à peine, Masamune s'était remis en conquête avec son armée. Il allait mettre la main sur tout le pays et être le plus cool des empereurs. Ils avaient commencé par envisager la prise du château de la famille Hôjô. La vieille bourrique à la tête de cette armée saurait se plier à ses forces et prouver à toutes les autres régions que le Dragon borgne s'était mis en chasse et qu'il obtiendrait tout sur son chemin. C'était son idée et une bonne initiative pour faire passer le goût de la fête aux contrées environnantes. Jamais Ôshû ne serait faible sous son commandement, jamais ils ne se relâcheraient.

Pourtant les choses ne se passèrent pas de façon aussi idyllique. La forêt était trop calme, il n'y avait pas le moindre éclaireur pour prévenir de leur arrivée. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe, cela reflétait juste la nature d'un piège... Ou d'un prédateur affamé. Masamune avait stoppé son armée et était parti seul en avant pour juger de l'état des choses. Quelqu'un avait fait le ménage avant eux. Une silhouette fine et de dos, on ne pouvait pas deviner un combattant derrière une telle allure et pourtant... Elle était encerclée par les tâches de sang des dizaines et dizaines de cadavres. C'était écœurant... Un vrai massacre... Tous les morts appartenaient au clan Hôjô... Mais qui ? ! Qui avait pu le devancer ? !

**- Pi... Pitié ! ! Épargnez moi ! !**

Pas le temps d'en dire plus, un soldat déjà blessé se retrouva mort pour de bon sous un coup d'épée aussi vif que fatal. Quel connard... Masamune fronça les sourcils, c'était un comportement vraiment détestable... Sans plus y réfléchir il se rua sur cette silhouette mais... Cet homme devant lui ne réagissait pas... Il ne descellait pas sa présence ? Pourtant il contra son attaque à l'aide de son fourreau. Il ne dégainait même pas ? Enfin le Dragon borgne put apercevoir son visage et... Il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Sa ligne d'attaque était toute ouverte, l'instant idéal pour que son Œil droit le frappe. Rien, cet homme les repoussa sans aucune volonté. Pire même il avait réussi à blesser Kojuro et à lui faire plier genoux à terre.

**- Kojuro ! !**

**- J'étais sur mes gardes Masamune sama... Cet homme...**

Cet homme était vide.

**- Ouais ce n'est pas un soldat normal...**

Normal ou pas, Masamune releva le défi et se lança à l'assaut. Seulement ses coups semblaient se porter dans le vent, l'autre ne se contentait que de contrer sans jamais riposter. Il jouait comme on le faisait avec un plumeau pour exciter un chat.

**- Tu l'as enfin dégainé.**

Oui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que l'homme aux cheveux argentés en forme de bec d'aigle ne daigne lui répondre. Ils continuèrent quelques échanges au sabre avant que l'argenté ne fixe le daimyo d'Ôshû d'un air subitement agacé.

**- ... Qui t'es, toi ?**

Hein ? Sous le choc, Masamune n'arriva qu'à contrer l'attaque de cet inconnu. Il traînait près des terres d'Ôshû et il ne savait pas qui il était ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là.

**- Encore quelqu'un défiant Hideyoshi sama ?**

**- ... ? Eh tu as manqué un épisode, le Seigneur des singes est mort depuis une paille.**

Masamune sourit finement. Alors ce type n'était qu'un revanchard ? Quelqu'un d'amer parce que son chef était mort en enterré à l'heure qu'il était ?

**- N'insulte pas mon Seigneur ! !**

Aussi vif et furtif qu'un éclair, l'argenté s'élança sur le leader d'Ôshû et disparut une fraction de seconde. Un temps nécessaire pour augmenter sa vitesse à son paroxysme et pour réapparaître juste derrière Masamune, la lame déjà enfoncée dans le dos du Dragon borgne.

**- Qu... ?**

**- M... MASAMUNE SAMA ! ! !**

La lame se retira d'un coup, permettant au jeune daimyo de s'effondrer, choqué contre le sol. Immédiatement Kojuro fit barrière entre son maître et l'argenté, empêchant ce dernier de renouveler son attaque. La vie de Masamune comptait plus que tout à ses yeux, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été blessé qu'il manquerait à son devoir. Ce n'était pas normal... Ce jeune homme avait une force surhumaine mais semblait uniquement posséder par un mélange de vide et d'obsession prête à reprendre le dessus à la moindre occasion.

**- Chef ! !**

Les soldats de Date étaient arrivés et venaient protéger leur Seigneur qui essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Ce n'était pas une blessure fatale mais le sang s'était déjà répandu sur ses vêtements.

**- Ne venez pas ! ! Rest...**

Impossible de les empêcher de le protéger, ils étaient tous dévoués corps et âmes à Masamune. Et tous se firent repousser d'un coup de lame aux effluves noir... C'était comme si cet homme avait tranché leur dimension pour créer un vide absolu sur ses victimes.

**- Kojuro ! !**

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mec ? ! Il... Non, inutile de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien être. Blessé et l'orgueil piqué à vif, Masamune se redressa, reprenant en main la garde de son sabre. Ce type était un ennemi à qui il devait se mesurer encore pour calmer cette ardeur qui naissait en lui. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Sanada Yukimura, nan... Là le Dragon borgne ne pouvait pas sourire alors que ses hommes avaient été attaqués sous ses yeux.

**- Inutile. Dès l'instant où vous vous êtes opposés à Hideyoshi sama, vous aviez perdu. Repentez vous. Et mourrez.**

**- Aaah ! !**

Sous la colère, Masamune s'élança vers lui mais de nouveau, l'argenté le stoppa net en dressant devant lui un filet de coups noirs. Des coups de lame tranchante...

**- Aah... Ugh...**

Il n'arrivait même pas à le blesser... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? ! Pour... quoi...

**- Stupides. Je vais tous vous envoyer en Enfer où vous implorerez Hideyoshi sama.**

Héhé... Ce n'était pas le moment de rire, oh que non. Ce type comptait tuer ses hommes qu'il avait blessé ? Qu'il essaie !

**- Ch... Chef !**

**- Boss ! !**

Troisième round, même si le Dragon borgne était tâché de son propre sang, il tenait debout. Il était prêt à continuer ce combat totalement inégal. Il avait une partie de son armée avec lui, et l'autre était seul, en train de lui faire face avec un regard vide.

**- Je suis désolé mais... Je ne peux pas... Mourir ici... Je vais protéger mes gars et...**

Fermant les yeux un instant, Masamune pensa à Kojuro, rouvrant sa paupière pour lancer un avertissement à l'argenté.

**- Je ne vais pas perdre... Ce monde, je dois le... créer...Un m... onde où tout le...**

C'est fini. L'argenté le regarda à peine s'écrouler pour de bon au sol. Il devrait mourir dans peu de temps, autant lui faire rejoindre l'Enfer tout de suite. L'homme frappa mais sa lame fut bloquée par celle de Kojuro.

**- Je l'ai toujours protégé... En tant qu'Œil droit du Dragon... Je vais protéger Masamune sama !**

Voilà de bien belles paroles pour un homme presque mort sans le savoir. Il était idiot comme tous les hommes ici. Ils ne comprenaient rien à la suprématie de son Seigneur... Il avait de la détermination dans le regard, peut-être avait-on pu lire la même chose dans son propre regard vide à présent ? Une certaine fureur gagna l'argenté. Répugnant, ces humains étaient bons à éradiquer ! Hideyoshi sama avait raison quand il disait que les faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans ce pays !

**- Vous tous, fous qui avaient choisi un chef aussi faible, périssez !**

La colère, le néant... Le vide de son âme parlait pour lui. Masamune n'avait pas pu empêcher le tranchant de ce sabre de s'abattre sur ses soldats, ses amis... Des mecs biens. Sa conscience était en train de lui échapper mais il avait vu comment cet homme avait puni l'affront de Kojuro. Comment avait-il massacré gratuitement ses troupes à lui seul... Et lui cloué au sol avait pour seule force celle de ses doigts tremblants de rage. Le Dragon borgne s'évanouit, lourd de ces cris sourds qui ne lui parvenaient plus.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit sa paupière à nouveau, une vive douleur s'éprit de lui. Une remontée écœurante envahit sa gorge, sa main baignait dans une flaque de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas.

**- Gh... Ko... ju... Kojuro... Kojuro...**

Que ce sang ne lui appartienne pas... Masamune se releva aussi fragilisé qu'un nourrisson, tremblant à l'image d'un enfant qui ne savait pas encore marcher. Le jeune daimyo porta une main à son front, diable il ne lui avait jamais paru si lourd... En jetant un coup d'œil à ses doigts, il s'aperçut qu'il saignait encore. Ce n'était pas important, où était Kojuro parmi tous ces cadavres ? ! Ses hommes... Son iris trouva finalement le corps inerte de son bras droit, projeté plus loin. Il l'avait... Encore protégé...Se traînant jusqu'à lui, Masamune se redressa non pas sans difficultés jusqu'à tenir sur ses genoux et resta à ses côtés en état de choc. Il ne pensait plus, son regard observa les alentours... Ce type... avait fait un véritable cimetière de sabres plantés dans le sol, aussi bien directement qu'à travers un corps mort ou agonisant.

**- Ha... Haha...Guh... Ha...**

Les larmes qu'il avait toujours contenu dévalèrent en sanglots le long de ses joues, baignant celles de Kojuro qu'il surplombait légèrement. Masamune l'attira à lui, le serrant aussi fortement que possible entre ses bras parcourus de spasmes. Ils étaient tous ses amis, tous sans exception ! Tous...

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! ! !**

Où qu'il soit, ce salaud allait payer ! Qu'il entende les lamentations du Dragon borgne, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Jamais. Lui allait rejoindre son Seigneur Hideyoshi puisqu'il était aussi obsédé que ça par lui, Date Masamune se jurait de lui faire payer cet affront quitte à en mourir. Ce monde ne serait jamais en paix tant que des crétins comme cet argenté existaient pour massacrer les gens gratuitement ! Pas de fierté, un idéal vide... Son cœur palpitait de rage.

_Je ne perdrai plus jamais quelqu'un hein ?_

Il avait manqué à sa promesse. Et c'était cet honneur qu'il devait retrouver. Qui était-il ? L'homme qui lui avait arraché les ailes sans même prendre connaissance de son nom, de son identité...

Après cette défaite, les soldats restés en retrait étaient venus récupérer leur chef ainsi que certains soldats miraculés. Il leur faudrait du temps pour se reconstruire, plusieurs années auraient été nécessaires pour un homme normal. Mais eux étaient des samouraï, il ne leur fallait que quelques jours pour que leurs corps récupèrent. Il en était tout autre pour la fierté blessée de Masamune.

Même si son torse était encore alourdi de plaies et de bandages, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'entraîner sans relâche deux fois, non, trois ou quatre fois plus que d'habitude. Son unique œil était devenu un miroir effrayant sur ses sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais dû subir cette défaite, jamais, comme il n'aurait jamais dû perdre ses hommes... Pourtant avec Kojuro ils étaient invincibles. Non, ce n'était pas leur force qui leur avait fait défaut mais cette étrangeté qui avait étreint son cœur en apercevant l'âme vide de l'argenté. On aurait dit une âme errante... Une nouvelle raison pour le jeune borgne de mettre fin aux jours de cet homme. D'éliminer ce qui avait ravagé les rangs de son armée... Après l'entraînement, le leader d'Ôshû était parti se recueillir auprès des sabres plantés dans le sol en guise de tombes. Elles appartenaient toutes à des amis qu'ils avaient enterrés, priant pour le repos de leurs âmes.

**- Masamune sama, il est tard... Veuillez rentrer s'il vous plait. **

Le Dragon borgne ne se retourna pas vers Kojuro. Il avait failli y passer également... Ce dernier avait sévèrement été touché par les frappes de l'argenté mais ne s'était jamais plaint. C'était Kojuro, même maintenant il se souciait plus de son maître que de ses plaies. Elles ne perturberaient pas sa dextérité, Kojuro l'avait prouvé ces derniers jours en s'entraînant comme à son habitude. Les soldats aussi avaient repris leur vie de samouraï, le deuil était fait. L'Œil droit attendit patiemment puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se décider à repartir.

**- Son nom. J'ai appris son nom, il s'appelle Ishida Mitsunari.**

Que son Seigneur en fasse ce qu'il veut, Kojuro le suivrait telle son ombre et ferait tout en son pouvoir pour ne plus jamais voir Masamune perdre ses ailes. Encore une fois, il avait échoué, une erreur qu'il se devait de racheter en aidant le Dragon borgne à retrouver sa splendeur déchue.

_Ishida... Ishida... Ishida Mitsunari hein ? ... Je ne te pardonnerai jamais._

Les mots n'apaiseraient pas le daimyo ce soir. Il rentrerait quand son esprit aura atteint une fatigue trop accablante pour rester éveillé.

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent. La fête avait été si rapidement oubliée à cause de cette défaite surprise. Ce n'était pas la première claque que subissait l'armée d'Ôshû, mais à chaque fois ce qui affectait le plus les hommes de Date, c'était l'humeur de leur Seigneur. Kojuro veillait sur lui silencieusement, les mots ne servaient pas toujours dans ces situations-là et il en était parfaitement conscient.

**- Ishida... Mitsunari...**

Depuis ce jour le jeune Dragon n'avait pas souri une seule fois. Il tranchait aussi bien l'air que pourfendait des arbres robustes. Il cessa cet entraînement solitaire et réajusta son kimono lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son bras droit s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci se mit à genoux respectueusement.

**- Masamune sama, j'ai eu des nouvelles du clan Takeda, le Tigre de Kai est tombé malade.**

**- Et Ishida ?**

**- ...**

Kojuro releva son regard sur son maître, même évoquer le clan de son rival préféré ne suscitait plus son intérêt comme avant.

**- Ses armées progressent et augmentent leurs territoires, il semble qu'ils préparent une grande bataille contre le clan Tokugawa.**

**- Tokugawa hein... Il devient de plus en plus célèbre.**

Le jeune daimyo fit une pause et inspira, le temps de remettre son haori.

**- Réunis les soldats, on ne peut plus rester à Ôshû. Il faut absolument que je le tue ou bien je n'avancerai pas.**

**- ... Masamune sama, calmez vous s'il vous plait. N'agissez pas sous l'effet de la colère, vous ne devez pas mourir. Vous avez promis de devenir le Shogun de ce pays. Il faut encore vous soigner...**

Ce n'était que des mots justes mais ils n'étaient plus adéquats à l'heure actuelle pour Masamune. Tournant le regard vers ses propres quartiers, il commença à s'éloigner de Kojuro.

**- Ce jour-là... Il m'a arraché les ailes. Un dragon qui volait dans le ciel est tombé à terre. Cette haine, elle n'est qu'à moi et à personne d'autre.**

Kojuro lui avait déjà expliqué un tas de fois que la colère ne devait jamais l'aveugler mais là, c'était une attaque personnelle, et profonde. Il ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu et en rester là, aucun homme digne de ce nom ne le ferait. Sa fierté faisait souffrir chaque battement de son cœur car elle n'était pas satisfaite, il ne pouvait pas vivre sereinement avec ce poids en trop. Un fin soupir, puis Masamune tourna le regard vers son Œil droit.

**- Je ne reculerai pas, parce que j'ai fait une promesse. Et je lui ferai regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué.**

La colère du Dragon vibrait constamment en son iris, il abattrait Ishida Mitsunari, sans aucune peur.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 7. Ou comment passer de la fête au cauchemar, je me suis largement inspirée du manga Sengoku Basara: Roar of Dragon (certaines phrases avec Mitsunari sont carrément reprises du manga bien que j'ai fait quelques modifications pour ne pas trop copiercoller).

Il m'a fait de la peine Masamune à se fermer de la sorte T.T Et à partir de là, je vais pouvoir m'amuser à reprendre certains éléments du jeu vidéo +_+ Vous entendez déjà le sinistre _Ieeeeyaaaasuuuu _? Non ? Alors ça ne va pas tarder ! xD

Bon sinon pour revenir au début, le _" It's very deep "_ de Masamune m'a été inspiré par un magnifique doujinshi de Kodaka Kazuma :'3

Allez, à la prochaine pour d'autres aventures ! Reviiiiiiiews ! Ieyasuuuu ! (même combat ! xD)


	8. Sleep on it

**- IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! IEYASUUUU IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! ! JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! ! !**

Ishida Mitsunari venait encore de se réveiller en sursaut, la sueur froide perlant le long de son visage blême. Il faisait noir... La Lune éclairait à peine sa chambre, son futon était chaud mais sa peau était aussi glacée que si une averse l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Comme ce jour-là... Son Seigneur, ô la seule lumière de sa vie, venait de perdre la sienne une énième fois. C'était un véritable cauchemar qui hantait jour et nuit l'argenté depuis ce jour fatidique.

_Ieyasu, misérable traître... Comment... Comment as-tu osé faire ça à mon Seigneur Hideyoshi ? !_

Mitsunari passa une main le long de son visage fatigué, sa haine n'aurait jamais pu être plus grande, plus vive. Il ne lui restait plus que cette vengeance à mener à bien comme raccrochage à la vie. Il continuerait l'œuvre de son défunt Seigneur, il n'avait plus que ça à faire pour rendre hommage au plus grand homme du Japon. Tout d'abord, il devait consolider tous les états de l'Ouest comme Otani Yoshitsugu, son bras droit et ministre, le lui avait suggéré. Cet homme était toujours de bons conseils bien qu'il paraisse étrange, une momie volante sur son palanquin... Pourtant il était le seul désormais sur qui Mitsunari pouvait s'appuyer, se reposer l'espace d'une petite pause. Il était las de perdre ses espoirs un à un, lui en restait-il d'ailleurs ? Oui, un unique espoir, celui de trancher la tête de Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Penser à lui ne lui resserrait même plus le cœur, il s'était accoutumé à cette haine pour celui qui s'autoproclamait son ami. Ami ? Mitsunari n'en avait pas besoin, c'était le genre de liens stupides auxquels les gens s'attachaient pour être certains d'avoir du soutien. L'argenté n'avait pas besoin de cela pour briller aux yeux de son Seigneur, il exécutait ses ordres et recevait sa clémence en échange. Son âme tout entière s'était enflammée pour les idéaux de Hideyoshi lorsque ce dernier avait posé sa main immense sur son épaule. Il comptait sur lui... Pour la première fois de sa vie, un homme lui donnait de lourdes responsabilités et comptait sur sa puissance, sur ses décisions... Il lui avait dit de mener la plupart de ses missions comme il l'entendait car il avait confiance en lui. Un père... Hideyoshi était bien plus que cela aux yeux de Mitsunari, il était une icône intouchable. Et on lui avait pris sa lumière... Tokugawa Ieyasu avait mis fin aux jours de Hideyoshi pendant que Hanbei était en train de cracher ses derniers instants dans le sang. La maladie avait empêché le tacticien des Toyotomi d'être aux côtés de leur Seigneur à ce moment-là. Où était Mitsunari ? Il luttait contre le Dieu de la Guerre d'Echigo, Uesugi Kenshin. Mais il avait perdu tout intérêt pour son adversaire en entendant un bruit assourdissant retentir plus haut, sur un amas de roches... Un bruit qui sembla le frapper comme la foudre, un bruit qui poussa l'argenté à courir le plus vite possible vers son Seigneur, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Trop tard... Ieyasu avait... fait l'impossible. Il avait tué Hideyoshi de ses propres mains avant de se retirer sur le dos de son fidèle soldat métallique, Honda Tadakatsu.

_C'en est assez..._

Mitsunari ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de se relever. Il était fatigué mais il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir pour le moment. Ajustant à sa taille sa fidèle lame noire et revêtant un haori aux motifs violacés, Mitsunari quitta sa chambre et erra dans les couloirs de ses quartiers. Sa propre armée... Il était un daimyo maintenant et occupait la place de son Seigneur à présent. Tout s'était fait si rapidement, il n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant Hideyoshi mourir tant l'idée lui paraissait absurde et invraisemblable. Et pourtant...

**- Le sommeil vous a abandonné, Mitsunari ?**

L'argenté sortit de ses pensées lorsque Yoshitsugu l'interpella alors qu'il passait devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de son fidèle ami. Son seul ami...

**- Oui.**

**- Vous êtes à la recherche d'un remède contre cela mon ami ?**

Un remède existait-il réellement pour gagner les bras de Morphée ? Les coups derrière la nuque ou certaines plantes préparées oui, mais aucun remède ne lui permettrait d'obtenir un sommeil calme et reposant. Yoshitsugu l'avait remarqué, le jeune homme déjà peu loquace était à présent très refermé sur lui-même. A l'époque du règne de Hideyoshi, Il n'hésitait pas à menacer directement des soldats trop peu diligents ou bien suspicieux. Généralement c'était là qu'Ieyasu intervenait et faisait de son mieux pour calmer Mitsunari grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa bonne humeur naturelle. Et cela fonctionnait plus ou moins puisque l'argenté laissait en vie les soldats et repartait sans en demander plus. Qu'il détestait quand Ieyasu le suivait ensuite pour discuter au sujet de ses façons de procéder. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit... Si Mitsunari exterminait sans problème quiconque n'était pas de son armée, Ieyasu était quant à lui beaucoup plus scrupuleux par rapport à la vie de ses ennemis. Il reconnaissait la force de ces derniers tandis que Mitsunari n'en avait que faire tant que la victoire revenait à son Seigneur.

**- Il n'y a pas de remède contre cela Gyôbu**, annonça-t-il solennellement avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Yoshitsugu. Plus ce dernier observait Mitsunari et plus il le trouvait curieux. Cet homme représentait beaucoup à ses yeux. L'argenté était un homme brutal, tout le monde le qualifiait ainsi. Mais il avait été le seul à voir ses qualités derrière sa maladie. Parce qu'il était lépreux, on fuyait Yoshitsugu comme la peste, il était annonciateur de cataclysme dès qu'on le voyait. Le voir s'approcher était de mauvais augure mais cela ne semblait pas affecter Mitsunari. C'était comme si à ses côtés il n'était pas malade, comme si le jeune homme était incapable de ressentir de la pitié pour son état. Il le voyait comme un allié solide et important, à tel point qu'il lui confiait aveuglément ses troupes lorsqu'il n'avait pas la tête à cela. Son dernier allié viable... Yoshitsugu était un vrai ami. Ses motivations n'intéressaient pas Mitsunari, elles aidaient seulement son bras droit à avancer et à le suivre malgré tout ce qui ferait embûche à leur route. L'argenté ferma les yeux un instant.

**- Comment s'est passé la transaction avec Môri Motonari ?**

**- Bien. Motonari est un vieil ami... Son soutien n'était pas difficile à avoir pour moi.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui... Tant que nous lui laissons le territoire d'Itsukushima, tout ira pour le mieux entre le clan d'Aki et nos armées.**

**- C'est très bien ainsi.**

De nouveau Mitsunari ferma les yeux, reposant ses traits stricts. Yoshitsugu lui laissa cet instant de répit dans le calme. Négocier avec le terrible tacticien d'Aki était un cauchemar pour beaucoup, voir une impossibilité totale dans certains cas. Mais il connaissait bien Môri depuis le temps et connaissait ses priorités. Tout ce qui intéressait cet homme était de préserver sa région, le reste du pays n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Son pays à lui s'arrêtait où Aki se délimitait. Rien ne semblait exister en dehors de cela.

**- Demain...**

**- Vous aimeriez trouver et tuer Ieyasu dans l'immédiat ?**

**- ...**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre cet écart pour l'instant. Nous devons rassembler une plus grande armée...**

**- Je sais, Gyôbu. Je le sais...**

**- Je vous avais proposé l'idée de rendre une petite visite à la Reine des ombres afin d'assurer une barrière entre nos territoires et l'Est.**

**- Et c'est ce que nous ferrons. Te joindras-tu à moi pour cette conquête ?**

**- Bien sûr Mitsunari. Nos arrières seront bientôt entièrement protégés. Nous avons muselé le chien du Sud et il est prêt à nous obéir.**

**- Kuroda Kanbe... C'est ainsi que vous l'avez fait taire pour nous...**

**- C'était nécessaire. N'oubliez jamais qu'il n'osera jamais rien contre vous tant que je possède ce qu'il désire.**

**- Il me semble que tu m'en avais déjà parlé. Fais juste attention qu'il ne te morde pas.**

**- J'y veille en permanence, Mitsunari.**

Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à l'argenté par question d'éthique. Notamment ses façons d'agir derrière son dos pour stabiliser l'Ouest. Mitsunari lui avait déjà dit plus d'une fois qu'il le laisserait faire comme bon lui semblait et Yoshitsugu pensait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit au courant de tout. Tant qu'il était aveuglé par sa sombre vengeance, tout irait bien et il tuerait Tokugawa Ieyasu comme il le souhaite tant. Et pendant ce temps-là tout le pays serait parcouru d'effroi et d'horreur vis-à-vis de ce nouveau tyran. Tout le monde souffrira également sous le régime d'Ishida Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que la calamité s'abatte sur ces terres. Tout le monde devait souffrir comme lui... Ils devaient tous apprendre à vivre dans la douleur comme lui le faisait chaque jour... C'était également pour accomplir ce dessein qu'il avait besoin de la Reine démoniaque dans leurs rangs, Lady Oichi, la petite sœur d'Oda Nobunaga. Une véritable poupée à peine vivante et à la peau claire et aux grands yeux de biche vides... Il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer, cette femme avait un pouvoir immense et serait terriblement dangereuse aux côtés d'Ieyasu. De plus elle était prisonnière d'un mal que l'on disait impossible à guérir. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Yoshitsugu voulait vérifier par lui-même au sujet d'Oichi. Et il en aurait l'occasion à la prochaine aube.

Après un soupir agacé, Mitsunari se coucha sur le tatami au sol, prés de Yoshitsugu qui lévitait toujours sur son palanquin. Il n'avait pas d'autorisation à recevoir, de toute façon son bras droit le laisserait se reposer ici. Il tourna son visage vers lui et observa ses huit orbes former un cercle en perpétuel mouvement derrière son dos. Les armes de Yoshitsugu... Elles étaient terribles sur un champ de bataille. Mitsunari avait été impressionné la première fois qu'il les avait vues jeter à terre une volée de soldats avant de fondre sur eux en de violents coups. Elles semblaient douces avec leur apparence de perles de nacre mais il n'en était rien. Une aura claire, presque divine se dégageait d'elles, c'était joli... Pendant un instant, Mitsunari se perdit dans cette contemplation reposante. Puis Yoshitsugu lui tourna le dos pour se mettre à lire un parchemin, il laisserait à l'argenté tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour s'endormir en observant ses orbes et se reposer ici.

_Bonne nuit Mitsunari..._

Si Mitsunari trouva le sommeil peu de temps après leur discussion, il était impossible pour Sanada Yukimura de trouver la tranquillité. Peut-être parce que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus dormi dans son futon... Ses yeux étaient lourds mais son corps continuait de remuer de droite à gauche entre les couches de tissus. En même temps comment pouvait-il être calme et serein alors que son maître vénéré était entre la vie et la mort ? ! Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner autour du vieux Takeda Shingen. Cet homme lui avait tout appris, il l'avait élevé comme son fils sur les champs de bataille, il était tout pour lui, tout, sa vie n'avait aucun sens si Shingen n'était plus. Sans le Tigre de Kai sur leurs terres centrales...

**- Ah ! Non ! Oyakata sama ! ! !**

Optant pour une position sur le ventre, Yukimura enfouit la tête contre son oreiller au tissu froid et s'agrippa à lui comme s'il le suppliait de redonner la santé à son maître. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cacher ses pleurs qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler le long de ses joues rougies ces derniers jours. Le clan Takeda avait été mis en déroute par celui de Tokugawa Ieyasu et ils avaient dû battre en retraite. C'était une bataille honteuse où Yukimura avait été totalement absent. Son esprit s'était vidé et son corps avait perdu toutes ses forces en voyant son maître presque mort lui léguer le flambeau. Non ! Le jeune Tigre de Kai ne voulait pas de ça ! Il désirait servir pour toujours Oyakata sama sans jamais penser à lui ! Son cœur et son corps tout comme son âme lui étaient dévoués ! Jamais lui ne ferait un général aussi exemplaire que lu, c'était une évidence. Il devait faire quelque chose pourtant... Lors de cette bataille, il lui avait semblé entendre la voix de son fidèle ninja protecteur, Sarutobi Sasuke. Cela avait redonné un semblant de fougue au jeune Sanada qui s'était jeté dans le combat en attaquant tout ce qui lui semblait ennemi, animé par le désespoir. Effectivement Sasuke l'avait appelé mais lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, Yukimura lui avait déjà asséné un coup de lance. Fort heureusement son ninja était fort et avait paré son agression involontaire.

**- ... Vous me prenez pour un ennemi, maître ?**

Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là ? Yukimura avait été comme aveuglé par son chagrin. Il avait perdu ses repères et était accablé par son nouveau rôle sans avoir été préparé à endosser de telles responsabilités. Il n'était que le meneur des idées et des stratégies que Shingen préparaient, il ne savait pas comment prendre les bonnes décisions lui... La situation devenait critique pour le clan Takeda, et face à son manque d'initiatives, ce fut Sasuke qui ordonna à toutes leurs unités de se replier. Et depuis le jeune Tigre était resté devant la porte de son maître malade, tel un chien fidèle. Jusqu'à ce soir en réalité car si Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison même en haussant le ton, le peuple avait fini par lui montrer sa dévotion. Le peuple et les soldats de Takeda... Tous comptaient sur lui. Sasuke lui avait montré toutes ces personnes, ces enfants qui croyaient en lui et qui avaient besoin de sa fraîcheur sur le champ de bataille. Tant que Shingen serait alité, leur clan serait représenté par le jeune Sanada Yukimura.

_La capacité de chef..._

Serrant plus fortement encore son coussin, le jeune châtain soupira longuement puis releva le nez du tissu. Il était triste, désemparé, mais il devait faire avec pour tout le monde. Après tout, il était le premier à dire qu'il voulait qu'il désirait un monde où n'importe quel homme pourrait vivre avec son voisin en paix et rire avec lui. Oyakata sama lui avait dit de ne pas s'emballer mais de garder son orgueil. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme sans orgueil après tout ? Il comptait sur lui plus que les autres encore...

_Oyakata sama... Oooh... Oyakata samaaa ! ! !_

Yukimura tapa du poing contre son oreiller avant de se redresser d'un coup.

_J'ai compris ! Yukimura a enfin compris ce que vous vouliez m'apprendre Oyakata sama ! ! Je jure de tout faire pour vite devenir un général hors pair pour vous !_

Et cela commencerait par racheter leur honneur ! Contre Ieyasu ! Mais affronter une telle armée en perpétuelle croissance avec leur effectif actuel était du suicide. Il leur fallait du soutien... Quelqu'un à qui joindre ses forces pour arrêter Tokugawa Ieyasu. Ce dernier avait été comme un apprenti du Seigneur Takeda Shingen, et pourtant ils étaient tellement différents... Yukimura ne comprenait pas cela mais il savait qu'il devrait surpasser cet homme pour avancer. Il y avait bien quelqu'un pour l'aider dans ce but, oui, Ishida Mitsunari.

Cette nuit-là, Yukimura n'arriva pas à se rendormir, trop excité par ce flot de sentiments qui faisait battre son coeur. C'était trop pour un jeune homme comme lui mais il devait passer outre ce fait pour faire honneur à son maître. Et à son retour, il le retrouverait guéri et parfaitement en état pour reprendre le commandement de cette magnifique armée qu'étaient les Rouges de Kai. Pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'aurore, Yukimura lut de vieux plans stratégiques qu'il avait précieusement gardés. Il voulait être plus fort, toujours plus fort... Toujours mieux savoir comment agir face à l'adversité quand tout semblait nous abandonner. Un sourire égaya son visage enfantin alors qu'il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Sasuke avec lui. Le ninja était protecteur, mais également un ami précieux et un camarade très fort malgré leurs différences de statut. Si lui était devenu un guerrier, Sasuke était un mercenaire à sa solde. Mais cela n'empêchait pas leur amitié d'exister.

_C'est un peu comme l'amitié entre Date Masamune dono et Katakura Kojuro dono !_ se dit-il naïvement en étirant son sourire, observant de son regard noisette les différentes actions des unités sur la carte. Le tracé était un peu compliqué mais très logique. Son maître était astucieux, c'était impressionnant... Takeda Shingen était son modèle par excellence, un mélange puissant de force et d'ingéniosité, qui était capable de lui résister ? Ah... Hormis son rival éternel bien sûr. D'ailleurs le Dieu de la Guerre, Uesugi Kenshin, s'était fait très discret ces derniers temps, comme retiré du monde... Perdre Shingen devait être un coup dur pour cet homme, c'était comme si lui perdait son rival... Yukimura n'imaginait pas perdre Masamune. Il connaissait un peu cet homme et le savait très fort, au point de l'enflammer après quelques échanges au sabre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, qu'est ce que le clan Date allait faire à présent durant cette guerre ? Une fois de plus leur rivalité serait sans doute mise à l'écart. L'ennemi était Tokugawa Ieyasu, pas Date Masamune.

Dès que les rayons du soleil parvinrent jusqu'à lui, Yukimura inspira profondément, arrêta son étude stratégique et s'habilla avec un certain empressement. Il n'avait plus peur... Du moins, il avait surpassé cette tension qui le minait depuis des jours trop longs pour ses nerfs. Il était grand temps de se défouler !

**- Vous êtes bien matinal, Danna.**

Yukimura tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui était apparu d'un coup dans sa chambre. Il revenait seulement de sa ronde, n'était-il jamais fatigué ? Le jeune châtain sourit au ninja et inclina la tête.

**- Sasuke... Je suis désolé !**

**- Umm ?**

**- Je t'ai causé tant de soucis... Merci vraiment d'être là.**

**- ... Vous voir aussi résolu me fait plaisir, maître. A quoi songez-vous ? **demanda le ninja curieux.

Le jeune Tigre releva le regard vers lui, un regard brillant et déterminé à l'idée de grandir, de se battre de nouveau pour son rêve tout en continuant de suivre la voie de Shingen. Ce n'était peut-être pas crédible avec les cernes qu'il avait accumulées sous ses paupières mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la flammèche qui commençait tout juste à se rallumer en lui.

**- Sasuke... Nous allons joindre nos forces à celles d'Ishida Mitsunari.**

Le ninja ne dit rien mais ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous le coup de la surprise. Une alliance ? Voilà une nouvelle inattendue pour un début. L'idée ne sembla pas mauvaise mais... Ishida Mitsunari de l'Ouest... N'était-ce pas un peu précipité ? Devant le silence pesant du roux, Yukimura reprit tout à fait sûr d'être dans la bonne direction.

**- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous tenir isolés plus longtemps... D'autres armées pourraient se lever contre nous et même conquérir notre territoire si nous restons seuls. Or une alliance nous assurerait cette protection nécessaire. De plus Ishida Mitsunari dono a le même objectif que nous.**

**- Et qui est ?**

Sasuke connaissait la réponse mais il devait avouer qu'il était rare d'entendre de telles phrases sortir de la bouche de son maître. Il avait dû passer la nuit sur cette décision à voir le pour et le contre, mais surtout le pour... Enfin, ce n'était pas un mauvais début bien que le ninja préfère attendre de voir la suite avant de se prononcer pour de bon.

**- Vaincre Tokugawa Ieyasu !**

L'homme qui avait attaqué le Kai et fait tomber leur armée sur le champ de bataille... Lui qui avait été si jeune, si inexpérimenté sur le terrain n'avait jamais perdu contenance avec ses hommes. Ieyasu était un chef exemplaire, un jeune élève brillant qui avait pleuré, certes, mais qui s'en était toujours remis. Il avait appris de sa défaite contre le vieux Shingen et avait finalement réussi à surpasser son modèle de toujours en appliquant les techniques contre lesquelles il avait dû s'avouer vaincu autrefois.

Yukimura réunit ses nouvelles troupes non pas sans stress pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Au galop, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'avancer longtemps vers Osaka pour tomber sur les armées de Mitsunari, déjà en route pour rencontrer Lady Oichi. C'était lui alors Ishida Mitsunari ? Un homme au regard terriblement intimidant... Le jeune Tigre ne perdit pas contenance et le pria de joindre leurs forces contre leur ennemi commun. Cette guerre, personne ne la gagnerait en combattant seul, ils le savaient tous.

**- ... Tu souhaites venger ton Seigneur ?**

Sceptique, Mitsunari regarda à peine Yukimura alors qu'il descendit de son cheval, il n'aimait pas chevaucher longtemps de toute façon, un arrêt ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le jeune Sanada en fit de même et alla se présenter à lui. L'argenté se contenta de tourner autour de lui alors que leurs armées s'étaient arrêtées le temps d'un dialogue. À sa question, Yukimura secoua la tête lentement, il n'était pas là par vengeance.

**- Je veux racheter l'honneur du clan Takeda. Pour mon Seigneur, je veux être à la hauteur de l'héritage qu'il m'a légué**, répondit-il sincèrement. Son regard valait toute la pureté du monde, Mitsunari le dévisagea quelques secondes encore avant de tourner le dos. Ce n'était qu'un gosse qui ne savait pas encore utiliser correctement sa puissance, mais il était préférable d'avoir le clan Takeda avec soi plutôt qu'en face.

**- Fais comme tu veux. Mais si tu me trahis... Je me chargerai de te décapiter moi-même. Compris ?**

**- Oui ! Merci Ishida dono ! !**

Les yeux de Mitsunari accablèrent une nouvelle fois le jeune Tigre de sa rancœur habituelle afin qu'il comprenne à quel point cette condition était importante pour lui.

**- Je ne pardonne jamais aux traîtres.**

Yukimura frémit en voyant l'argenté remonter sur sa monture. La sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe... C'était sa première rencontre officielle avec un daimyo pour conclure une alliance sans les directives de Takeda Shingen. Durant le voyage jusqu'ici, il avait essayé d'éviter le stress par rapport à Mitsunari mais le rencontrer de manière aussi abrupte avait fait battre son cœur avec ardeur. L'excitation peut-être... À présent, ils auraient un allié de poids. Des hommes de l'armée de l'argenté retournèrent à ses quartiers pour prévenir leur camp de la nouvelle. Et pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke s'était tenu à l'écart, il laisserait à son maître la liberté dont il avait besoin pour se faire obéir. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti face à un tel rapace. C'était une bonne chose, le ninja ne souhaitait pas perdre ou mourir stupidement parce que Yukimura n'avait pas confiance en lui-même. Il devait faire tout son possible pour l'encourager à prendre de l'assurance.

Yoshitsugu ne fit aucune remarque au sujet de cette nouvelle union, il consumait intérieurement la satisfaction de voir les armées de Mitsunari gagner de l'ampleur. Il comptait à présent sur son vieil ami et ses talents d'acteur... Oui... Môri Motonari allait faire du bon travail, il en était certain.

**- Qu'y-a-t-il Gyôbu ?**

**- ... Rien, je me demandais si la Reine infernale allait se laisser capturer bien gentiment ou résister.**

**- Une telle interrogation est inutile...**

**- Vous avez raison Mitsunari.**

L'argenté fixa son bras droit avant de faire hennir son cheval et de repartir à la conquête de leur nouvelle cible. Le soutien de Takeda n'avait pas réussi à le faire sourire mais il avait eu le mérite d'augmenter sa motivation au paroxysme. Ieyasu n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre centré sur Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu et Yukimura. Ça fait du bien d'écrire un passage plus militaire et stratégique en dehors d'Ôshû ! J'aime bien la relation qu'il y a entre la Momie et Mitsunari, je sais que beaucoup ne les apprécie pas forcément mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous les faire adopter, muahaha ! 8D Je poste de suite le chapitre 9 aussi car sinon vous l'aurez dans trois ans et je sens que la patience de ma chère karfaith volerait en éclats pour me massacrer tout simplement ! xD<p>

A tout de suite ! o/


	9. Need from each other

De retour à Shikoku et à Aki, vous savez ce que ça signifie... x) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La nuit ne s'était pas encore levée que Chôsokabe Motochika avait regagné avec son équipage l'île de Shikoku. Une île inchangée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et pourtant... Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui lorsqu'il aperçu ses hommes quitter leur forteresse secrète, pour venir se jeter à terre devant lui en bégayant leur infortune.<p>

**- Anikiii ! ! Notre île a été... Elle a... Tout l'Ouest a été saccagé !**

**- Capitaine ! Le feu a ravagé certains de nos moteurs...**

Trop de nouvelles d'un coup, comment cela avait-il été possible ? ! Motochika serra violemment les dents et agrippa son ancre jusqu'à ce que sa main en ait mal.

**- Qui ? !**

Même borgne, son regard pouvait se montrer impitoyable et totalement colérique. Le véritable Démon des Mers... Son visage était terrifiant et totalement haineux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent au moment où ses hommes avaient eu le plus besoin de lui, c'était un sort trop injuste... Trop injustifié ! Môri... Ce fut le premier nom auprès duquel il désirait attiser sa vengeance. Mais contre toute attente, ce n'était pas la personne que dénoncèrent les marins ayant assistés au sinistre. Ils lui avaient raconté dans les moindres détails comment la bataille s'était déroulée sur le flanc Ouest, ils l'avaient même guidé jusqu'à ces terres brûlées, fraîchement abreuvées par le sang de ses frères. Pourquoi... Alors que la fête avait été si belle à Ôshû, pourquoi l'avait-on attaqué en traître ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait eu la prudence de quitter Shikoku à cheval et non en bateaux remarquables ?

**- Aniki, voici... L'étendard de l'armée qui nous a attaqué...**

Un des marins tendit la bande de tissu jaune tâché à son Seigneur avec peine, tous ici savaient à qui appartenait l'armée traîtresse. Et tous savaient également qu'ils n'auraient pas pu affronter pire situation.

**- Le clan... Tokugawa ?**

Motochika fixa le tissu qu'il venait de dérouler, oui cet insigne... Il le connaissait aussi bien que s'il l'avait crée. Comme s'il l'avait donné à son ami... Tokugawa Ieyasu l'avait attaqué en traître ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas logique ! Ils étaient amis ! Le pirate le connaissait depuis qu'il n'était qu'un sale gosse assisté par son robot ultra-boosté ! Non, il ne pouvait pas croire ce que sa pupille percevait... La trahison et Ieyasu n'avaient pas de place commune à avoir en son cœur et pourtant... Il ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. Par sa faute, à cause de son absence... Il aurait pu repousser cette attaque avec de la chance...

**- Ieyasu hein...**

Irrité comme jamais, Motochika frappa de toutes ses forces le sol de son ancre, le fissurant comme il aurait aimé fissurer le crâne du coupable d'une telle dévastation ! Et personne n'avait réagi aux alentours bien évidemment, pas même Môri... Môri... Les nerfs à vif, le fier pirate redressa son arme et la déposa contre son épaule, tournant le dos à ses hommes plus ou moins blessés.

**- Vous qui êtes aptes, aidez nos frères blessés ! Nous allons rétablir la vérité et massacrer quiconque a osé lancer une attaque aussi fourbe et mesquine sur notre royaume !**

**- OUI ANIKIIII ! ! !**

Les hommes de la mer étaient révoltés et prêts à en découdre sur le champ. Toutefois le doute subsista, Motochika n'y croyait pas... C'était tellement impossible que son ami le poignarde aussi lâchement, pas après ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécu... Motochika et Ieyasu étaient de très bons amis dévoués et confiants l'un en l'autre, du moins le pirate avait une confiance aveugle en lui... Ils s'étaient affrontés alors que le jeune Tokugawa n'avait été qu'un adolescent courageux au casque et à la lance affutée. Une longue bataille qui s'était soldée par la victoire de Motochika. Les hommes de Ieyasu avaient voulu s'interposer entre eux alors qu'Ieyasu était à terre mais le Démon de l'Ouest n'avait aucune envie de tuer un nouvel ami.

**- Capitaine ! Une lettre vous est adressée !**

**- De qui vient-elle ?**

**- Du... Du clan d'Aki ? !**

Môri... Maintenant ? Le pirate s'empressa de décacheter sa lettre et de la lire. Il voulait le voir ? Et était navré des dernières nouvelles ? ... Alors il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à son île ? Pas étonnant vu qu'ils étaient voisins mais Motochika trouva suspect cette façon de s'excuser... Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement des excuses mais le mot employé dans sa lettre y était associé. De plus, Môri désirait le voir... Cela ne présageait rien d'agréable...

_Mon ami... Est-ce vraiment toi ?_

Môri attendrait un peu. Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Et pour cela, autant s'adresser directement à la personne concernée. Ainsi, Motochika fit écrire une lettre exigeant des explications au clan Tokugawa au sujet de leur récente attaque. Si tout cela était faux, alors... Ieyasu viendrait en discuter personnellement avec lui. Ils régleraient ce malentendu et resteraient les meilleurs amis du monde comme avant... Ce fut avec cet espoir et de lourdes responsabilités qu'un marin partit dans la soirée, chargé de livrer la lettre au puncheur à l'étendard jaune. Le Soleil de l'Est... Tokugawa Ieyasu...

En attendant sa réponse, Motochika ne put se résigner à contempler l'infortune présente dans les paysages de l'Ouest de Shikoku. Il allait répondre à l'invitation du petit chaperon vert car il avait besoin d'entendre la version de son meilleur ennemi. Et au passage il se ferait une joie de le massacrer ne serait-ce que pour calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau si jamais Môri le provoquait de trop. Quelques dizaines de minutes après cette ferme résolution, Motochika se présenta seul aux soldats de Môri. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait aucunement besoin de ruser pour rejoindre la princesse qu'ils veillaient si jalousement, la lettre signée de la main de leur maître était une preuve suffisante de sa bonne volonté ici. Les soldats en armures vertes, sceptiques, guidèrent ce maudit pirate jusqu'à la chambre où logeait Môri en ce moment-même. Il s'agissait de la même chambre que la dernière fois, un détail qui fit tiquer le Démon des eaux salées. Cela sonnait comme un piège... Comme lorsqu'une femme laissait tomber le haut de son kimono par inadvertance pour déroger aux règles traditionnelles de la sensualité. Bref, ce n'était pas normal mais peu importait, Motochika n'était plus à ça prés. Si Môri lui laissait sa porte ouverte, ce ne serait pas pour rien. Les soldats étaient repartis à leurs occupations de garde, laissant le soin au pirate d'ouvrir ces portes coulissantes au moment où il se sentirait le plus à l'aise pour le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir... Le Démon de l'Ouest descella cette entrée silencieusement et entra avant de les refermer derrière son passage.

**- Tu as fait vite Chôsokabe.**

Môri semblait l'avoir attendu sagement dans son noble kimono traditionnel, impartial dans son allure et son regard neutre. Il invita Motochika à s'asseoir en face de lui sur un coussin, autour d'une table basse.

**- Epargne moi de longs discours, dis moi seulement pourquoi tu m'as écrit cette lettre**, demanda le pirate agacé en venant lui faire face comme désiré.

**- Je préfère annoncer les choses en face à face. Toi comme moi avons subi un outrage récemment. J'ai jugé normal de t'inviter en mon domaine pour te proposer une alliance.**

Une... Etait-il en plein délire ? Motochika écarquilla son regard, fixant Môri avec une frayeur concernant l'état mental de son ennemi juré.

**- Quel outrage t'a été fait ? ...**

**- L'Ouest d'Aki a été également touché par une série d'attaques, et il semblerait que la cause de nos infortunes soit unique.**

**- ...**

**- Il me semble évident que tu aies subi une trahison. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on accorde sa confiance à quiconque.**

**- La ferme ! Ieyasu n'est pas n'importe qui !** grogna Motochika en frappant la table du poing, ancrant son regard haineux dans celui calme de Môri. Que connaissait-il d'Ieyasu pour oser parler de lui comme ça ? ... Môri... n'était qu'un enfoiré, qu'un sale bâtard, qu'un cruel tacticien sans cœur... Il le savait et pourtant Motochika avait le sentiment qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses dires. Il avait peur que le Seigneur d'Aki ait raison et qu'il ne soit trop aveuglé par son amitié pour voir la réalité en face et l'accepter.

**- Ieyasu...**

**- Fais comme bon te semble, mais ne me fais pas trop attendre.**

Eh ? Motochika rejeta son regard clair sur Môri. Il avait l'air presque pressé de connaître sa réponse, un tel engouement était impossible à lire sur son visage mais ses mots avaient été choisis pour le lui montrer. Avec le temps, le pirate avait appris à lire au travers cet homme. Ce n'était que quelques lignes mais il savait reconnaître certaines petites choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait ? ... La colère... Sous son impulsion, Motochika avait cédé à l'impitoyable Môri. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son caractère frigide et cruel l'attirait autant... Même maintenant qu'il devait lui balancer des insanités verbales à la tronche pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne seraient jamais alliés... Il n'y arrivait pas.

**- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé Môri, ne me dis pas que tu voudrais former une alliance avec moi pour m'avoir à ta disposition dès que tu le souhaites**, lui lança le pirate en arborant un fier sourire amusé.

**- Avoir un idiot comme toi à ma disposition ne ferait que me compliquer les choses, restons simplement alliés pour l'instant.**

Typiquement le genre de phrases qui donnait envie à Motochika de le baffer ou de le taquiner selon son humeur.

**- On verra, ça ne m'enchanterait pas tellement de t'aider encore une fois, Môri.**

**- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'aies déjà aidé une seule fois.**

**- Mais oui, tu as été le seul à encercler Oda Nobunaga, j'oubliais...**

**- Ta présence a été totalement inutile lors de cette guerre.**

**- Quoi ?**

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux hommes, Motochika le fixa plus durement. Dieu qu'il détestait son regard neutre... C'était comme s'il lui faisait l'affront de l'ignorer !

**- Fais l'effort de réfléchir deux secondes si cela n'est pas trop difficile pour toi, tu crois vraiment qu'un homme tel qu'Oda Nobunaga aurait été effrayé par ton énorme canon de pacotille ? Ton Fugaku n'est rien par rapport à mon Nichirin.**

**- Eh, la première fois que tu l'as vu, mon gros canon, tes yeux brillaient de convoitise ! Avoue le !**

Môri ne répondit rien et se contenta de froncer très légèrement les sourcils en fixant son invité du moment. Etait-il idiot à ce point pour faire une telle allusion lors de tels propos ? Son gros canon... Motochika le dévisagea tout autant que lui, ils allaient vite en venir aux poings à cette allure-là mais un détail diminua sa colère soudainement: Môri... rougissait ? Un semblant de voile rosé s'était parsemé contre ses joues, mais... Oh sa phrase ambiguë ? C'était cela qui le faisait rougir comme une jeune vierge ?

**- Pas le moins du monde. Je savais qu'il serait mien, de gré ou de force**, lui répondit le brun en retrouvant toute sa contenance. Il ne remarquait pas la chaleur visible de ses joues car elles étaient inexistantes pour lui. Qu'il se taise... Que sa bouche arrête de répondre à ses sous-entendus foireux plus ou moins voulus... Il faisait forcément référence à son arme, pas à ce qu'il avait entre les jambes... mais Môri était très intelligent, sa réponse n'avait pas été lancée au hasard... Motochika se dit que c'était éventuellement de cette façon que le tacticien le plus cruel de tous les temps exprimait ses envies... A sa façon très singulière.

**- Salaud, tu voulais à ce point quelque chose de moi...**

**- Ne te fais pas d'idées Chôsokabe, je voulais juste profiter de tes ressources. Simple question de tactique.**

**- Je n'en doute pas, un type comme toi n'est bon qu'à ça, plutôt que d'aider tes soldats, tu préfères resté planquer derrière eux alors que tu pourrais leur éviter la mort !**

**- Ce ne sont que des pions pour moi, des pions destinés à me faire gagner chaque bataille, si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris, j'en suis navré pour toi.**

Ah voilà le sujet le plus fâcheux entre eux qui suffisait à envenimer n'importe quelle rencontre entre Môri d'Aki et Chôsokabe de Shikoku. Cette fois-ci, Keiji ne les interromprait pas ! Motochika attrapa le brun par le col de son kimono et le traîna devant lui au dessus de la table basse qui les séparait.

**- Connard, pour qui te prends-tu à jouer avec la vie des gens comme ça ? Dieu ?**

**- Un chien comme toi ne comprendra jamais mon génie**, lui répondit Môri le plus naturellement du monde, le fixant de ses iris noisettes sans peur. Le pirate serra les dents, il allait craquer...

**- Arrête...**

**- Les sacrifices sont nécessaires pour gagner le jeu.**

Et voilà les mots de trop, le poing de Motochika heurta de plein fouet le visage du brun, le projetant plus loin sur le sol. Qu'il ressente un peu la douleur des hommes qu'il envoyait au casse-pipe pour son jeu ! Le pirate n'était pas près d'en rester là, il grimpa au dessus de Môri de telle sorte à ce que celui-ci ne puisse pas se relever et reste prisonnier sous son corps.

**- Et cela est aussi un jeu pour toi ?** lui sourit Motochika alors que ses instincts les plus bestiaux commençaient à s'imposer à lui de nouveau... Il redevenait un vrai Démon.

**- Tout n'est qu'une question de gagner ou de perdre, et ta force irréfléchie, brute, est une preuve de ma supériorité, voilà tout.**

A nouveau Motochika le frappa, profondément agacé par le manque de réaction sur son visage et ses mots méprisables. Môri avait toujours été hautain, une véritable ordure qui planifiait tout et ignorait le monde tant qu'il pouvait voir le Soleil.

**- Umpf, tes réponses ne sont pas moins minables que toi**, ajouta le brun en le fixant, ne prenant même pas la peine de toucher ses joues rougies. Il n'avait aucunement peur de Motochika et ce depuis longtemps. Bien au contraire, c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il le trouvait plus intéressant. La main du pirate accrocha le col du tacticien et l'attira à lui, frôlant son visage du sien. Ses doigts frémissaient de colère, le frapper n'allait pas le soulager à cette allure-là... Plus le regard neutre de Môri le fixait et plus le Démon de l'Ouest se manifestait réellement, désireux de voir ce salopard allongé sous lui et sans défense, aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau né... et surtout en pleurs.

**- Tu crois tout comprendre mais l'essentiel t'échappe Môri.**

Un semblant de réflexion ? Le petit chaperon vert daigna hausser un sourcil. Ridicule, comme si un pirate d'eau douce allait lui faire la morale sur ses agissements.

**- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas dans quelle situation tu es, Chôsokabe, ni sur quel territoire tu te trouves.**

**- Et toi ? Crois-tu comprendre ta situation ?**

A ses propres mots, Motochika passa une main contre le bas-ventre de son ennemi préféré, caressant la future preuve du désir honteux de Môri. Il le ressentait déjà en train de durcir sous ses doigts, comme s'il n'attendait que cela. Sa main libre agrippa la mâchoire du brun, la relevant afin d'avoir le plus grand accès à sa gorge. La pulvériser ? Oui, à coups de langue particulièrement appuyés. De son œil encore intact, le pirate put remarquer les poings serrés du tacticien d'Aki. Il se laissait faire... Lui aussi en avait envie ? Leurs disputes l'excitaient ? Bah ce n'était pas son problème. Tant pis qu'il soit perdant à la fin, Môri Motonari n'en sortirait pas indemne non plus après tout. Oui tout était clair ainsi... Ils se feraient une nouvelle guerre à l'aide de leurs corps.

**- Toujours aussi réceptif hein ?** soupira le pirate en léchant la gorge claire qui lui faisait face.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Motochika sourit, ses doigts appuyèrent contre le bas-ventre encore dissimulé à sa vue du brun.

**- Là... Tu bandes déjà.**

**- C'est parce que tu me touches. Dois-je t'expliquer comment cela fonctionne ?**

**- Pas besoin ! Je crois surtout que tu es un petit pervers qui a besoin d'une bonne leçon.**

Môri fixa de ses petits yeux perplexes le Démon de l'Ouest qui osait le caresser aussi vulgairement et avec un sourire de plus en plus carnassier. Autant dire que ça sentait le roussi pour lui mais en même temps, c'était là que le stratège d'Aki voulait en venir. Leur dispute n'était qu'un prétexte pour engager les hostilités, ils le savaient... Motochika savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être tendre avec son voisin de contrée, il devait simplement l'utiliser avec passion, lui faire comprendre que leur jeu était surtout dangereux pour lui et non pour le fier pirate... Que là où Môri croyait gagner, il perdait. Ce fut dans ce but que le Démon des mers commença à défaire le obi qui enserrait la taille du brun de plusieurs nœuds ornementaux.

**- Un pervers ? Alors que tu m'attouches ?**

Le pirate ne manquait jamais de culot avec lui, Môri tenait à le lui rappeler. Des deux, il était la victime et qui plus est, on l'insultait sous son toit. Lui un pervers... Non, il ne le pensait pas. Motochika en était un en plus d'être dérangé et... libre. Encore un point que le stratège d'Aki ne comprenait pas... Si lui ne vivait que pour son territoire, le Démon quant à lui semblait très voyageur, il voulait être reconnu dans tout le pays. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant... Môri se laissait faire. Il appréciait la fraîcheur des doigts gantés qui se faufilait sur son ventre. Un petit soupir à peine audible lui échappa alors que la main de Motochika remontait sur son cœur.

**- Ouais... Ecoute toi-même les mignons petits couinements que tu fais juste parce que je t'effleure**, dit le pirate en ricanant. Ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup, il pressa ses doigts contre la peau du stratège et se mit à mordiller son cou, le léchant voracement pour le faire davantage réagir. Il n'y avait que par le sexe que Motochika arrivait à le faire réagir... Personne ne soupçonnait Môri Motonari d'être aussi réceptif aux caresses de son meilleur ennemi. Bien sûr que Motochika avait le droit de le frapper, tout comme Môri détenait celui de le gifler. Le pirate avait tout autant le droit d'abuser de son corps, de le violer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Mais il ne le ferait pas, une fois par colère il l'avait fait et c'était une fois de trop. Le Seigneur d'Aki fronça doucement ses fins sourcils alors que les mains de Motochika s'étaient mises à toucher avec acharnement son torse. S'il agissait comme ça avec lui, c'était bien parce que Môri le laissait faire et si son regard semblait chercher le reflet dansant des lanternes, il n'en était rien d'autre qu'une manière de mieux ressentir le toucher de l'argenté. Et bientôt sa bouche...

Ils n'oubliaient pas la raison qui les poussait à se haïr mais leurs disputes étaient parfois de bons moments entre eux. Motochika sourit davantage alors qu'il écarta d'un coup les pans du kimono du stratège, effleurant son torse du bout des doigts avant de remarquer que ses délicates pointes de chair s'étaient durcies à l'air libre. Il ne résista pas le moins du monde à la tentation d'en goûter une, la pourléchant avant de la mordiller de toute son affection.

**- Ça... ne sert à rien...**

**- Tss, je ne suis pas du même avis, regarde...**, souffla-t-il sur un ton plus charmeur, capturant ses pointes rosées entre ses doigts avant de les presser inégalement, les faisant rouler entre eux. Il s'amusait et était en train de tester ses réactions ? Fort bien ! Môri lui jeta un regard noir et renifla même de dédain avant de se tourner sur le côté pour l'empêcher de continuer. Lui aussi allait l'échauffer un peu, en faisant mine de lui échapper par exemple.

**- Hep là, où vas-tu ?** demanda Motochika plus amusé qu'en colère maintenant en venant se blottir sur son dos, le couchant davantage au sol.

**- Lâche moi**, lui répondit le Seigneur d'Aki en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, faisant grogner le pirate qui lui mordit l'épaule qui se dénudait sous ses débattements. Tout cela l'excitait de trop... Non seulement l'excitait mais en plus, Motochika devait oublier tout... Même pour un petit moment, il voulait toucher Môri dans l'insouciance et l'assurance qu'on lui connaissait. Il verrait par la suite ce qu'il devrait faire par rapport à Ieyasu. Le pirate soupira avant de perdre l'air taquin qu'il avait eu, ses bras retournant le brun pour lui faire face. Il n'attendait aucune compassion de sa part, non, rien d'autre hormis de quoi vider sa tête comme son corps.

Môri l'aida à peine, il ne lui faciliterait jamais la tâche. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de toucher le Démon de l'Ouest comme lui le faisait, cela aurait pu rebuter quelqu'un qui cherchait de la réciprocité dans ses actes. Mais par chance ce n'était pas ce que désirait Motochika cette nuit. Il défit complètement le kimono de Môri et commença à caresser le bas de son-ventre, abaissant son fundoshi lentement tandis que sa bouche savourait la peau chaude et claire de son torse. Le pirate dériva très vite sur l'un des bras de son ennemi, mordillant certaines zones avant de lécher le creux de son bras. Môri frissonna, son corps n'était jamais touché. Quand bien même l'aurait-il été, il y avait quelque chose chez le Chôsokabe qui perturbait sa chair. Il était repoussant dans ses actes, repoussant dans sa façon d'être vulgaire et basse, et pourtant... Il aurait été si facile de se débattre, de le combattre pour qu'il ne le touche jamais.

_C'est parce que tu aimes ça finalement, Môri..._

Motochika était certain que le brun prenait du plaisir, honteux ou non, à se laisser aller dans les bras d'un autre homme. Le pirate aurait parié son œil intact sur cette dernière information, il n'aurait pas su donner un autre sens à l'érection du plus monstrueux des stratèges. Une érection que ses doigts allèrent chercher et commencèrent à maltraiter vivement de va-et-vient.

**- Tu me croirais si je te disais que je t'aime ?** lâcha le pirate en relevant l'œil vers le visage sublimement déstabilisé du Seigneur d'Aki.

**- Bien sûr que non, idiot.**

**- Ouais, je pense aussi...**

Ah la franchise de Môri pouvait être blessante, mais pas quand elle était suivie par d'aussi adorables soupirs de plaisir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de sentiments entre eux que le Démon des mers devait manquer de romantisme. Et puis si ça pouvait ennuyer son ennemi préféré, alors c'était parfait. Les lèvres du borgne se mêlèrent à la courbe de l'oreille du stratège et se mirent à lui murmurer sur un ton languissant.

**- Ton extrémité Môri... Mes doigts glissent dessus, tu es trempé par ta propre envie...** soupira l'argenté avant d'embrasser à plusieurs reprises son oreille, ne manquant pas son lobe.

**- Quelle... Ouh... Vulgarité... **souffla Môri en rejetant violemment la tête sur le côté pour échapper à Motochika. Quel idiot lui aussi... Il offrait son adorable petit cou à la portée des crocs du Démon.

**- Tss, je suis sûr que tu es tout aussi mouillé à l'intérieur.**

C'en était trop, Môri le gifla de toutes ses forces plus pour défendre son honneur que par réel agacement.

**- Et ça t'a fait du bien ?** demanda Motochika qui retourna son regard vers lui. Môri était fort, il cachait bien son jeu derrière son apparence fragile. Mais le pirate était habitué depuis le temps à se prendre ses gifles dès qu'il disait des bêtises. Tout le monde savait que le stratège d'Aki était cruel, mais beaucoup moins connaissaient ses tendances sadiques... Et Motochika était l'une de ses personnes. Il savait ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de Môri lorsque ce dernier le frappait: du plaisir. Un plaisir peut-être bien masochiste puisqu'il attendait en retour des représailles pour le moins... passionnelles. Ce que lui offrit de bon cœur le borgne, lui retirant d'un coup son dessous et venant lui écarter les jambes tout aussi soudainement. Môri avait à peine tourné le regard vers lui, il voulait rester digne mais ses joues trahissaient son plaisir. Sa poitrine également avait un rythme trop élevé pour être celui d'une victime.

**- Je ne peux pas...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je ne peux pas... Apprécier ça...**

Môri était en train de lui mentir, il le faisait pour le pousser au bout de son excitation... En réponse, Motochika lui sourit faiblement, défaisant son hakama bouffant et retirant ses bottes toujours aussi élégantes.

**- Ah ? Alors peut-être que tu apprécieras plus ceci**, lança-t-il en retirant son arsenal qui encombrait son torse. Il allait faire plaisir à Môri cette fois-ci et lui permettre de voir ce qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de lui révéler. En temps normal, Motochika se glissait comme un voleur dans sa chambre et couchait avec lui avant de repartir de la même manière. Mais bien trop souvent il voulait se mettre nu devant lui, dormir avec lui. Il le ferait cette nuit parce que le Seigneur d'Aki l'avait invité. Une fois ses derniers vêtements et apparats retirés, le Démon de l'Ouest chercha les lèvres du brun et les embrassa chaudement, désireux de lui communiquer toute l'envie qu'il ressentait à son égard. Comment diable un homme aussi froid pouvait-il être aussi chaud ? Motochika adorait la chaleur qui s'échappait de son amant si frêle sous lui.

**- Ah...**

Un gémissement. Les mains plus petites du stratège s'agitèrent, elles se retenaient de toucher le pirate qui malgré tout le faisait se dresser de toutes ses forces. Dommage que l'argenté soit trop excité pour se retenir encore longtemps car autrement, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à lécher la tendre virilité de son amant, le forçant à gémir plus fortement ses plus intimes fantasmes. Non à la place de cela, le pirate le masturba beaucoup plus fortement pour le faire se cambrer. Il était tout aussi amusant et gratifiant même de voir Môri Motonari se tordre de plaisir juste parce qu'il était en train de lui procurer le plaisir des solitaires. En réalité, il n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver jusque-là que le brun se libéra entre ses doigts, gémissant sensuellement le plaisir qu'il était en train de déverser.

**- Tu es vraiment...**

**- Ah... Tu voulais que je te... prévienne ? **soupira Môri en fermant les yeux, le souffle court.

_Fumier ! _Motochika resserra ses doigts souillés autour de la virilité du stratège tout comme il aurait aimé en faire de même avec ses crocs en son cou. Devant le visage déconfit du pirate, Môri soupira et releva les yeux vers lui avant de se redresser, forçant son amant à ne plus le toucher. Le borgne avait raison quand il disait qu'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à lui montrer. Naturellement et avec tact, le Seigneur d'Aki enlaça la virilité durcie et gorgée de désir de Motochika et commença à la faire aller et venir dans le fourreau qu'était devenue sa main.

**- Mô... Môri ?**

**- Ne dis rien.**

Quand même ! Il avait le droit de donner son avis, ne serait-ce que parce que le frigide et si cruel Môri Motonari était en train de prendre les devants, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Enfin... Cela n'était pas déplaisant vu le regard que Motochika lui portait. Il était à la fois choqué et totalement conquis par ses doigts fins et clairs qui jouaient à courir le long de sa verge. Et puis ce visage digne d'un elfe... Les yeux en amande de Môri le faisaient craquer, il avait une jolie bouche aussi... Son air sérieux et ses gestes appliqués faisaient intégralement partie de son charme.

**- Ah ! Môri !**

Encore une action qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans sa vie de pirate; Môri venait de se pencher entre ses jambes et de prendre à pleine bouche tout ce qu'il avait pu de son membre. C'était tout simplement hallucinant... Sa bouche... Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la voir s'activer sur toute sa longueur ? Motochika soupira de bien-être, il avait du mal à croire que ces lèvres étaient vierges vu avec quelle chaleur elles englobaient son pieu de chair. L'une des mains du Seigneur d'Aki glissa directement contre ses gonades, leur infligeant un traitement tout aussi excitant. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça... Vraiment pas...

**- Tu me mets à rude épreuve...**

**- Tu parles trop**, souffla le brun avant de continuer son petit jeu de langue.

**- Je vais venir.**

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veuille maintenant, Motochika l'avait prévenu. En réponse, Môri lécha affectueusement son membre de long en large, venant taquiner plus vivement son extrémité. C'en était trop... Le fier pirate poussa un râle rauque alors qu'il se libérait sur cette petite langue que lui tendait le brun de manière aussi obscène. Le stratège resta silencieux, se contentant de reprendre en bouche le sexe du pirate en attendant qu'il lui donne son nectar jusqu'à la moindre goutte.

**- Woh...**

La respiration plus saccadée, Motochika le fixa d'un air encore perplexe, choqué par cette extase aussi intense que précipitée. Sa langue... collait toujours à sa peau... Quelques secondes encore avant que le Seigneur d'Aki ne relève la tête et libère son membre de ses lèvres dont tous ignoraient la ferveur à l'ouvrage.

**- Cela ne te suffira pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Eh ?**

Môri le regarda de son éternel air neutre, léchant ses lèvres sans autre dessein que celui de se nettoyer. S'il s'était attendu à cela... Le si fier pirate, sûr de lui, maître des mers, était devenu totalement... hypnotisé par cette sirène qui était venu se déposer sur lui, au dessus de ses cuisses. Une belle créature à la silhouette agréable et mise entièrement à nu... Môri n'avait plus besoin de son kimono, il ne lui fallait que sa nudité pour être certain de captiver Motochika. Ses doigts fins guidèrent la virilité qui n'avait rien perdu de sa dureté en lui, lentement... Trop lentement pour le borgne.

**- Tu n'es même pas...**

**- Je suis prêt... Et tu me ferais encore mal si je te laissais faire.**

**- Oh ! Je suis très délicat moi quand je te la mets dedans !**

_Exactement comme le prouve ton langage_, pensa Môri sans nul besoin de le dire, Motochika lisait dans ses yeux sa pensée. Néanmoins, ses mains prirent appui sur les fermes épaules du marin et ses cuisses s'écartèrent un peu plus comme pour faciliter la pénétration.

_Si tu y tiens tant..._ Le Démon de l'Ouest retint difficilement un sourire en voyant le brun s'ouvrir aussi naturellement sur son sexe, quoi qu'il en dise, il était surexcité, son corps le prouvait bien.

_Il est vraiment mignon en son genre..._ se dit-il en venant taquiner les jolies pointes tendrement rosées de son amant à l'aide de ses pouces, forçant Môri à soupirer doucement. Savait-il à quel point il était émoustillant ? Son visage si neutre d'ordinaire pouvait être si beau lorsqu'on lui accordait quelques agréables attentions. Le brun commença à onduler sur lui, juste sur son extrémité, jamais plus.

**- Je ne crois pas que tu te contenteras de si peu, si ?**

**- Tais-toi...** répéta finalement Môri en lançant un regard plus assassin au pirate qui se tut dans l'immédiat mais n'en pensa pas moins. Son bassin se mit à onduler naturellement, désireux de prendre plus possession de ce corps chaud perché sur son pieu de chair. Le Seigneur d'Aki ne le lui permit pas et le lui fit comprendre en le faisant basculer sur le sol. Cette nuit, ce serait lui qui contrôlerait leurs ébats et il était tout à fait normal que le pirate lui serve à la fois de monture et de lit sur ce sol boisé. Motochika fut surpris mais la vue qu'il avait de Môri ainsi couché sur le sol était diablement excitant... Pour une fois, il accepterait à peu près les termes de leur contrat et serait docile... à sa façon.

**- Ton sourire fait pervers... **reprit le Seigneur de Chugoku, ondulant encore doucement sur le sexe du pirate qu'il détestait le plus.

**- Ah ? Je suis seulement... heureux.**

**- Heureux ? Ah...**

Comment pouvait-il être heureux après ce qu'avait subi son armée ? Môri se laissa retomber un peu plus, accueillant le chaud pieu de chair en lui petit à petit. Trop lentement pour le marin qui sentit son sourire se frustrer de plus en plus. Un détail qui amusa secrètement le brun. Motochika soupira avant de venir caresser gentiment l'érection de son amant.

**- Ouais, tu prends enfin des initiatives toi aussi...** s'entendit-il répondre en fixant son charmant cavalier d'un regard de braise. La colère qu'il avait réprimé revenait assombrir son visage si éclatant d'ordinaire... Des initiatives hein, Tokugawa Ieyasu avait été incapable d'en prendre, avant, il y avait fort longtemps... Pourquoi l'aurait-il poignardé de la sorte ? Serrant les dents, ses mains encadrèrent la taille du brun et le forcèrent à l'accueillir toujours plus en lui.

**- Arrête ça ! Je ne peux pas... !**

Un violent spasme arrêta Môri dans ses plaintes, Motochika venait de frôler sa prostate. Il avait déjà enduré bien pire de sa part... Alors ça ne serait pas si peu qui réussirait à l'esquinter !

_Ce salaud sait que j'en ai besoin... _se dit-il pour achever sa conviction d'être juste. Sans plus tenir compte du regard noir du brun, le pirate commença à onduler vivement sous lui pour aller et venir en cette chaude intimité qui lui faisait tout oublier un temps soit peu. Il y allait doucement d'abord... Puis à chaque nouveau coup de reins, il incitait Môri à le chevaucher avec davantage d'énergie. Finalement il semblait que le Seigneur d'Aki ait reçu son message et au passage ses envies car il se mit à onduler avec une infinie sensualité sur lui, remontant puis descendant toute sa vigoureuse longueur. Un grondement échappa aux lèvres du pirate, il adorait ça... Voir son meilleur ennemi aller et venir sur lui le rendait fou de désir... Un désir qui venait brûler l'intérieur du brun à chaque ondulation.

**- Et toi... Arrête de tirer cette tête...** souffla Motochika en venant l'aider, maintenant sa taille étroite pour venir le culbuter beaucoup plus violemment.

**- Aah ! ! Chô... Chôsokabe !**

Cet homme était et resterait une brute sans cervelle ! Il lui faisait mal à force de retenir son corps et de le faire bouger aussi fortement sur sa virilité. Pourtant malgré sa brutalité, il lui apportait un nombre effroyable de décharges... Qu'est-ce que Môri pouvait le détester quand il le mettait dans un tel état, ça lui donnait envie de prendre son cerceau d'attaque et de le frapper encore et encore ! Encore... Comme Motochika n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir en lui. Peu importe combien ils se détestaient, Môri ne pouvait plus retenir sa délicate voix pour gémir de tout son plaisir. D'ordinaire, c'était lui le maître qui piétinait les autres, c'était lui qui faisait mal... Alors pourquoi prenait-il autant son pied à être ainsi limer par quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ? ... Motochika aurait su lui répondre: parce que tu te voiles la face.

Les petits cris de Môri profondément ancrés de plaisir firent perdre la tête au pirate, c'en était trop ! D'un seul coup, il se redressa pour se retrouver assis sous un tacticien en proie à de faibles spasmes, passant ses mains contre les fesses du brun alors que ses crocs vinrent mordiller son oreille. Il n'allait pas être le seul à devenir fou... Cette simple attention avait arraché un gémissement plus fort au Seigneur d'Aki qui perdait de plus en plus l'emprise de son propre contrôle.

**- Tu me rends dingue Môri... **soupira chaudement le Démon de l'Ouest au creux de son oreille, léchant tout son contour avant de chercher son regard. Il était voilé de larmes... Un détail qui fit vibrer l'échine du fier pirate, ravi de voir son cher voisin faiblir de la sorte entre ses bras. Son bassin ondula aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait, ancrant son chaud désir encore et encore en lui. Môri ne l'avouerait jamais mais tout chez lui indiquait qu'il adorait cette douce maltraitance. Le simple fait d'être maintenu comme un vulgaire fourreau sous les mains de Motochika le faisait saliver, il aimait subir ses désirs parce qu'il en profitait pleinement. Toute la passion du pirate l'excitait terriblement, au point qu'il n'arriva tout simplement plus à retenir ses gémissements. Des gémissements forts qui résonnèrent dans toute sa chambre, rendant complètement fou de passion le Démon de l'Ouest qui le culbuta de plus en plus violemment, attisant leur désir commun jusqu'au paroxysme de leurs forces physiques.

En un râle commun, le pirate se libéra en lui, déversant sa liqueur ardente dans le fourreau de chair qu'il préférait. Môri n'aimait pas moins cette chaude sensation qui le fit venir systématiquement, aspergeant le ventre de son amant à son tour. Ils venaient de se marquer, encore une fois. Et le stratège fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer sur lui mais son corps le trahissait. Tellement bon... Motochika en avait la respiration toute saccadée comme son ennemi. Seulement ses bras l'enlacèrent affectueusement, peut-être pour calmer les tremblements de plaisir du brun, ou bien simplement parce que lui aussi avait besoin d'une consolation.

**- J'ai... besoin de toi aujourd'hui, tu m'as fait venir pour ça non ?**

**- Ah... Chôso...kabe, ne me crois pas aussi... gentil...**

La voix hachée, Môri toussa pour reprendre un minimum de contenance. Si ses bras ne rendirent jamais l'étreinte du pirate, son cœur battait la chamade en écho au sien. Il faisait chaud, c'était bon de rester contre sa peau plus hâlée... A ressentir encore le souffle irrégulier de l'argenté venir se perdre contre son cou en sueurs. Ils y avaient été forts... Motochika y avait été trop fort...

**- Je suis épuisé... Tu vas préparer mon futon et me nettoyer tout ça... Je ne peux pas me coucher dans cet état...**

**- Pff, et puis quoi encore ? Ça me semblait trop beau pour rester comme ça...** grogna Motochika en réponse alors que Môri s'était un peu plus appuyé contre lui. Ce dernier profita encore quelques instants de l'imposante et chaleureuse présence du Démon de l'Ouest avant de le dégager de force de chez lui, s'asseyant plus loin sur le sol pour reprendre une respiration plus convenable. Obéir aux ordres du stratège n'était bon que sur un futon, Motochika en était persuadé mais il s'exécuta tout de même parce qu'il était invité. Et puis il avait un petit espoir de pouvoir récidiver si le brun dormait profondément à ses côtés...

* * *

><p>Voilà, en espérant que ce lemon vous ait plu depuis le temps qu'on me le réclamait ! xD L'écrire n'a pas été une mince affaire, j'ai eu un blocage monstre sur la toute fin mais finalement, j'ai réussi à le terminer ! Il n'y a pas à dire, j'aime le ChikaNari =w=<p>

Un peu de blabla sinon, je n'avais rien posté depuis looongtemps parce que je suis actuellement sur un autre projet qui concerne toujours Sengoku Basara. Il s'agit d'un jeu qui est toujours en cours de rédaction et de programmation donc j'ai dû mettre beaucoup de choses à l'écart le temps d'avancer ce projet. Etant donné qu'il n'est toujours pas terminé, je vais devoir vous faire patienter encore pour la suite à mon grand regret ^^' Alors j'espère que ces deux chapitres d'un coup vous feront tout de même plaisir en attendant la suite :)

Voilà, il me tarde de lire vos reviews encore une fois ! +_+ A la prochaine ! o/ Prenez soin de vous toutes et vous tous !


End file.
